Momentous
by ReddTwilight
Summary: Two friends one moment, the next unknown lovers. The result...a new life for both.
1. Reunion

**A/N: This is the reposting of "A New Life". I changed the title and reorganized the plot a little. Nothing that had already been posted in the past. hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, S. Meyer does, I just like to play with her beautiful characters.**

**EPOV**

All I wanted was five minutes of peace to sort through my notes and get everything prepared for the huge study session I was planning for tomorrow. I had a quiz on Monday, already, in microbiology and it was all slide work. Unfortunately a certain blonde named Jasper Whitlock had used up all the ink in my printer downloading pictures of him and his new girlfriend from Facebook so he could pin them up over his bed liked the whipped piece of shit that he was; but he was my best friend and the closest thing I had to a brother.

"Jasper, can't you shut up for ten minutes?"

"Nope," he answered from where he was lying on his bed. He popped the 'p' and smirked at me before going back to singing along with the music he was listening to on his iPod.

"Fine then. I'm going for a run." I said throwing my pencil down on my notebook.

"Dude, that's all you do." Jasper complained sitting up and yanking an ear bud out of his head. "Run and study, study and run."

"Yeah well, we can't all be undecided majors, Jazz." I grabbed my shoes and strapped my own iPod around my bicep.

"Yeah well, we can't all be genius pre-med biology or whatever bullshit you are, Ed."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my sneakers on ignoring Jasper. He was being a real wiseass and a first class jerk lately, but I suspected that had something to do with the fact that his new girlfriend refused to put out for him.

"See you later," I called heading for the door.

"What are your plans for dinner?"

"None,"

"Ok, I'll grab Quizznos or something on my way back from class. What do you want?"

"I don't care. Just don't get that ham and cheese shit you got last time. I spent all night in the bathroom after that."

"Got it, ham and cheese for you, extra sauce."

I flipped Jasper off as I walked out of the room. I headed downstairs and out the front door of the building ignoring all the eye fucking I got from every girl I passed. God I was sick of it. My destination was the park close by. I'd gone running there maybe a dozen times already since arriving on campus. It was a nice park with good up and down trails that provided a decent workout.

I switched my iPod on and started with a light jog working up to a run. I enjoyed this immensely. It was peaceful and gave me time to think to myself and go over whatever was rolling around in my head. Right now I was stressing over the quiz I had on Monday. I wasn't looking forward to it, mostly because of the slide work and because my eye strain was coming back to haunt me with a vengeance and I would need my glasses. Damn my father and the vision problems on his side of the family. Not that eye strain is genetic; I just know later in life glasses were going to be a permanent accessory for me.

I broke from my run when up ahead on a bench I saw a familiar figure. She looked up and waved at me with a smile. I returned the smile and waved back as I walked over to her. "Hey, Alice," I bent down and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Hey, Jasper driving you crazy again,"

"He's your boyfriend," I commented sitting down beside her. "You should know,"

"He's your roommate," she threw back at me and pulled her cell phone from her pocket when it went off. I recognized my favorite piece of classical music.

"Since when do you like Debussy?" I asked looking at her.

"I don't, it's my best friend's tone. It's her favorite piece of music."

I peeked over her tiny shoulder at the text. '_We'll be right there. See you in a few – B_'.

"Who's 'we'?"

Alice pulled her phone away from my gaze. "Don't be so nosy," she chided. Alice was a petite 4'10'' pixie and Jasper was absolutely crazy about her. I could see why. She was bubbly, and fun, and energetic, and spontaneous – but you never mess with her. A pixie's vengeance was lethal.

"So what are you and your BFF up to today?"

"Lunch," Alice answered simply. "I haven't seen her in almost a week."

"Does she go to the college?"

"Yeah, but she's only taking two classes right now. She's got her hands full with other things."

"Hey," a melodic voice called to us. I looked up to see where it came from and my eyes landed on a 5'4'' brunette with chocolate eyes and my heart stopped beating.

Bella stopped and stared at me as well, shock only too clear on her face. My heart picked up again and I felt a wide grin split my face as I stood up to greet her. She walked over looking cautious and scared and I noticed she was pushing a baby carriage. I felt my brows furrow in confusion, but Bella approached me and Alice then and remained standing.

"Bella," I breathed her name, the smile still on my face. She finally returned it and walked into my arms to let me hug her. Alice look confused.

"How do you two know each other?"

"We went to high school together," Bella explained, "We've known each other forever."

"Yeah, except you disappeared senior year without any reason, and now here you are almost a year later." I sat back down and Bella followed suite reaching out to take the handle of the carriage and push it back and forth gently. "Baby sitting still?"

"If you want to call it that,"

"Um…I'm gonna run and find a bathroom really quick before we go. You two go ahead and catch up." Alice said as she stood.

A look of fear flew across Bella's face and she called out for Alice to wait but the she was gone. Bella turned back to me catching the confused look on my face. "I just…I hate when she does that." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. SO what happened to you? I mean, you were in school for the first few weeks and then, poof, you were gone."

"It's a long story." Bella breathed, her tone very guarded.

This wasn't the same Bella Swan I grew up with. This wasn't the same girl who would push me around my playpen and steal my crayons, and bang on my xylophone. This wasn't the girl who started ninety percent of the water balloon fights between us in middle school, and made up crazy stories to my parents as a distraction so I could slip in the back door when I was drunker than anything in high school.

This was a much more mature Bella, a grown up Bella. Not the crazy party girl I once made out with after too many shots during a game of spin the bottle our sophomore year. I realized immediately that something radical had changed her from the fun-loving, out-going girl I had grown up with.

"You look beautiful," I complimented her. And she did, she'd grown out her locks to where they fell past her collarbone; straight but just a touch wavy; she was wearing her usual skinny jeans and t-shirt but she had traded her Chucks in for more comfortable and practical flats, and her makeup wasn't as smoky. She was still beautiful to me.

"Thank you,"

"What have you been up to? Alice said you're taking some night courses at the university."

"Yeah, I'm studying photography."

I felt my eyebrows rise in fascination. "Really, good for you,"

"Are you pre-med?" Bella asked glancing at the carriage for a moment and continued to rock it back and forth gently.

"Yup, biology and chemistry majors,"

"Show off,"

"Hey," I defended myself, "I have a full ride and my parents aren't complaining."

"Well, they wouldn't be. They don't have to pay for anything." Bella smirked in the playful teasing way she always had whenever we bantered like this. "Show off," she muttered again. "Are you still playing piano?"

"Yeah, "I nodded and stretched my arm a little.

"Write anything good lately?"

"Not really, I haven't been that inspired. But now that you're back in my life maybe something will come to me."

Bella's face flushed a light scarlet the way it always did when I sweet talked her like that. It was one of the most endearing things about her. "Which brings me back to my first question," I recalled continuing with the conversation, leaving it opened ended so she would feel comfortable to share if she desired.

I'll admit when she left without so much as a goodbye my world went black. I must have cried myself to sleep for a month. I called, texted, and emailed every day begging for a response, but I never got one. Eventually though, I had to suck it up and realize that my best friend wasn't coming home.

It had messed me up inside but both of my parents had been there for me and they helped me through it. Bella leaving the way she had, had broken my heart. But she was back now, and although this reunion felt bittersweet I was still the happiest man in the world.

"Did Charlie finally kick you out for being a juvenile delinquent?" I teased.

"You're half right. He did kick me out."

I felt my jaw drop. "But I suppose juvenile delinquency falls in there somewhere." Bella added looking to the baby carriage and back to me.

"Where did you go?"

"Back to Phoenix, to my mom,"

"Why did your father kick you out?" I glanced at the carriage and I heard a soft murmuring inside. Bella turned it around and reached inside pulling out a bundle of blue blankets and placed it in her lap. I always adored that she was so good with kids and that she babysat for practically everyone in Forks.

"Didn't your father ever tell you?" she asked as she carefully cradled the bundle.

"Tell me what?"

The, little bundle in her arms cooed just then yawning and opening its eyes; I assumed from the blue that it was boy, but what I hadn't assumed was that maybe Bella wasn't really sitting. I looked down to the baby resting in her arms and I felt my heart stop.

"I'm a mother, Edward."

And then my brain stopped as well. All I could do was stare down into the chocolate eyes of the baby in Bella's arms. Those were her eyes. I would know them anywhere. No one else I'd known had eyes like melted milk and dark chocolate mixed together into a perfect rich hue.

"Please say something." And I felt Bella's hand on my knee.

"I feel like I've just been hit by a freight train."

"I didn't mean to drop the bomb on you like that, but honestly there was no…Could you think of a better way?"

I looked up at her. She was smiling but it was uneasy, strained. I laid my hand over hers. "Sorry, I just never expected something like this to happen to _you_."

"Well, it did. And I'm actually really happy."

"Then I'm happy for you. I just…" I looked down to the little plump bundle. "How old is he?"

"Almost five months."

I touched the little blue cap on his head and idly wondered what color his hair was. He didn't look like Bella. I was instantly filled with hatred for the fucker who had done this to her. But I looked up at Bella and she was smiling at me as she watched me.

"Would you like to hold him?" she offered.

He had fallen right back asleep and looked so peaceful. I'd never held a baby before. I didn't want to disturb him, but something inside was telling me to do it; more so that I _wanted _to hold him. Bella placed him gently in my arms and adjusted him so his head was supported on my forearm. He was as beautiful as his mother, with the same creamy skin touched by the lightest rose blush.

"He's sturdy. What's his name?"

"Anthony,"

I chuckled and Bella caught it. "I know; it's your middle name."

"Yeah, were you thinking of me when you named him?" I teased.

Bella sighed but didn't respond. I watched her expression, watched the careful emotion she tried to hide, but I caught it. I don't think she meant for me to see that. What would she have to hide?

"I can't believe Carlisle and Esme never told you."

"Yeah, I'm gonna tear him a new one for that. I mean, I went though real hell when you left, Bella. I missed you so much. I cried myself to sleep some nights." I immediately regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. The pain that flashed across her face was enough to tear my heart in two. "I'm sorry," I reach over laying my hand on her knee.

"It's ok, I deserve that. I really shouldn't have left the way I did. I'm sure you're not the only one who dealt with it that way."

No, I wasn't, but everyone eventually moved on…and I never did. I've thought about you every day since you left."

"Oh, Ed…" Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks," I took a breath and let it out slowly. I gazed back down at Anthony. He was awake now and staring up at me. "Hey," I said quietly to him. He smiled. "He's a real flirt,"

"Yeah, just like his fa-" Bella stopped midsentence and started coughing lightly. "Never mind," she waved it off. I glanced at her to make sure she was ok before I placed Anthony back in her arms.

"I'm gonna get going. Can I call you? I'd like to see you again."

"Yeah, there's a notepad in the bottom basket can you grab it?" I bent down and grabbed said pad and a pen. I wrote down the numbers Bella dictated to me and stuffed the paper in my pocket.

"I'll call you next week," I promised.

"I'll be counting the minutes,"

I smiled genuinely and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead and carefully ran my finger down Anthony's arm. His little fingers wrapped around it and wouldn't let go. "He's strong, too."

"More than he knows." Bella carefully pulled my finger free as Anthony yawned hugely in her arms and started drifting back to sleep.

"Congratulations, you're a perfect mother." Bella chuckled and dropped her eyes to her son to trace his face for a moment. "I'll see you next week," And smiled at her one last time before taking off at a light jog. I turned to wave and she waved back from her position on the bench, but the careful expression was back on her face. The new, different Bella; the mature, parent Bella. This was going to take some getting used to.

But she was back and that was all that mattered. When I finished my run I was getting in the car and going home. I had earned the right to not only give my parents a piece of my mind but to tell them off as well. And that was exactly what I was going to do.


	2. Green

**A/N: Thank you so, so, SO much for all of the reviews that blew up my inbox. That put a smile on my face, which is incredibly hard for me to do right. I have a lot on my mind, so getting on with a new story is a great way for me to escape for a couple hours a day. Keep the love coming and I will keep the chapters coming. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do have over 1800 Twilight, or Twilight related pictures on my iPod touch, 660 of which are just Rob. Obsessed much?**

**EPOV **

I booked it home after a hot shower to calm down and because I was fucking sweaty and disgusting from my run. I had run harder and faster in frustration and anger after talking to Bella. I was livid, not with her but with my parents, mostly my father. How could he keep this from me? How could he watch me for all those months on the verge of going after her, ripping my hair out and crying so hard I got sick? Carlisle was a monster and I hated him.

I didn't even bother with the pleasantries and slammed through the front door. My mom, Esme, immediately appeared from the kitchen with a knife in her hand. I could see little bits of vegetables stuck to it. My mother had never been a weapon-wielding woman, but then again I'll admit that my entrance did sound like a break in. She placed one hand on her heart and started to breathe again.

"Oh, Edward, it's just you. I thought… What are you doing home?"

"Where's dad," I demanded as I walked in. "Sorry about the door."

"What's wrong?" Esme disappeared into the kitchen for a moment to put the knife down and came back out.

"Where is he?" I demanded again.

"Upstairs in his office, why? Honey, what's wrong?" my mother walked over and grabbed my shoulders.

"No, I'm right here." Carlisle said calmly from the top of the stairs. "You better not have broken that door, son."

"Don't threaten me. I have a serious bone to pick with you." I glared at him, realizing the little bit of humor in my statement considering my father was a doctor. But I was too pissed off to laugh at it.

Carlisle sighed and crossed his arms looking down at me and waiting for me to get to my point.

"You lied to me!" I shouted at him.

"What did we lie about?" my mother asked calmly, answering for my father. I shook her hands off forcefully.

"You lied!" I yelled again at my father. "You lied about Bella!"

My mom gasped loudly beside me and her hand flew to cover her mouth in instant acknowledgement.

"And don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." I spat at her.

"Edward," Esme said gently, sympathetically. She took my shoulders again wrapping an arm around them and walked me over to a chair. Carlisle descended the stairs and sat in a chair across from me.

"Did you see her?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied angrily, "and Anthony."

"Oh, Edward, honey." Esme reached for my hand but Carlisle stopped her. Her tone was so said. What was her deal?

"Did she explain things to you about why she left and all that?" Carlisle asked me seriously.

"Yeah, she said Charlie kicked her out. Why, was that a lie too?"

"No, that was the truth. Charlie was livid when he found out and he immediately arranged for Bella to be sent back to her mother in Phoenix."

"But why didn't she say something to me? Why did she have to leave so hastily?"

"I don't know her personal reasons, but Charlie gave her less than a week to get everything in order and then she was gone."

"So it was all right for you to play doctor with her, but you couldn't tell your own son who was on the verge of a major emotional breakdown why his best friend that he's known his entire life just dropped out of existence?" I challenged him.

"Bella came to me, Edward." Carlisle stated, "All I did was her blood work and her initial ultrasound."

"Did you see Anthony?" Esme asked next.

"Yeah," I ran my hands up and down my face and back through my hair. "He's just as beautiful as his mother but he doesn't look a thing like her."

"Did he have a hat on?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. I didn't like his tone.

"Yeah, why?" I regretted asking as soon as the question left my mouth. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I watched as my parents exchanged nervous glances and then Carlisle reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out a picture. "You have a picture of him in your wallet?"

"Yes," He stated simply.

They exchanged glances again. My father didn't seem to want to hand me the picture. "What, what is it?" I yelled. "I can't take much more of this."

"Edward, calm down." Esme reached for me to keep me from jumping out of my chair.

"Edward, I want you to take a deep breath." Carlisle requested of me quietly. He handed me the picture.

I took it and turned it over. I only had to look at it for one second. The baby in the picture had Bella's eyes, her skin, and her beautiful blush. But the rest...the nose, the lips, the eyebrows, the smattering of bronze hair... That was me. And I knew it in an instant.

The picture fell from my hands as I jumped up from the chair and bolted for the kitchen. I grabbed the sink and heaved forward emptying my stomach. I felt my mother's hand on my back rubbing circles and I heard the fridge open. When my stomach finally stopped convulsing I picked my head up and washed my mouth out with water from the tap.

Esme took my shoulders and guided me to the table walking slowly. "Come sit down," She pulled a chair out for me and held it as I slumped down heavily.

"This is impossible," I muttered as I leaned forward and buried my hands in my hair. "This is not fucking possible!"

"Its true, son." Carlisle sat down across from me pushed a tall glass of Coke toward me with a straw in it.

"It can't be," I protested. I sat up straight and reached for the Coke taking a long pull on the straw. The cold soda felt good going down my throat. "If it was true that would mean I…I…slept with her. Oh God," I got up and made it to the sink just in time as I threw up again. "NO!" I banged my fist on the counter, still bending over the sink.

I washed my mouth out again and went to sit back down. I downed the rest of the Coke not caring if I threw it back up in five minutes. "It's true, Edward," Esme said as she placed a large mug of mint tea down in front of me.

"Thanks," I grabbed it and sipped carefully.

"You knew it the moment you looked at the picture. You know deep down you can't deny it and that's what's shocking you right now."

"But it just can't be. I've never had sex with her. She's my best friend for God's sake! I would _never_ sleep with her that way."

"Anthony is your son, Edward." Carlisle stated simply, and he pushed the picture towards me.

I turned it around and stared down at it. I looked into the bright brown eyes of the baby in the picture. My father was right. There was no denying it, but that didn't mean I had to accept it. I pushed the picture away.

"Edward, do you remember that college party you went to last July. You were very upset that night because Bella's father wasn't letting her go with you."

"Yes, dad, I remember." I deadpanned and sipped my tea.

"Well, Bella was there after all."

"What," I slammed the mug down and some tea sloshed out on the table. Esme got up without reprimanding me and grabbed some paper towel to clean up. "I don't remember seeing her."

"She doesn't remember seeing you either. She just remembers getting very, very drunk. And apparently you did as well."

"And we…"

Esme nodded as she sat back down beside me, her arm across the back of my chair. "Yes, you did." She rubbed my back trying to soothe me. I couldn't believe this. I had really slept with my best friend. Carlisle wasn't the monster here.

I was.

_I_ had ruined Bella's life.

_I_ had gotten her pregnant.

"I can't believe this…" I moaned folding my arms on the table and burying my face in them.

"Edward, I want you to stay here tonight." Carlisle's tone was firm and left no room for argument. "I don't want you driving back to campus in this condition. Stay here and rest and gather your thoughts, calm down."

"I will," I promised, my voice muffled. I couldn't go back to Jasper like this anyway, he would know something was up and I was definitely not going to tell him. I was more likely to beat the shit out of him.

"Can I have the picture again?" I asked picking my head up. Carlisle pushed the picture back toward me.

"I'm going to head back upstairs. I have some work I need to finish before I go in tonight. Please try and calm down, son. Everything will be all right. You just need to take this a little bit at a time."

"Easier said than done. I can't exactly calm down after just being told by my parents that I'm also one now, and not just that, but the mother of my son is my best friend whom I always considered a sister. It's just too weird and completely…sickening."

Neither one of them said anything, Carlisle just nodded his head in a way that showed how uncomfortable he was and walked out. Esme continued to rub my back. I looked back down to the picture. It was one taken at the hospital shortly after Antony had been born.

He was wrapped in blue blankets, his chocolate eyes squinting and looking up at the camera. Underneath it had all the little information about him. 'Anthony Edward Cullen – 8 lbs. 4oz. – 21 in. – Born 2:07 AM - April 13, 2012.'

I remembered my conversation earlier with Bella.

"_How old is he?"_

"_Almost five months."_

Bella's birthday was September thirteenth. Today was the ninth. I continued to stare at the picture and ran my fingers over the bronze hair. "He's really mine?" I looked up at my mother who smiled and nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I have an entire album upstairs of the last five months and before. Bella's been sending pictures regularly so we can watch our grandson grow. When he was born and she realized he was yours she sent as many copies as she could of pictures and unltrasounds from when she was pregnant. She writes pages of letters as well telling us what he's doing and the accomplishments he's made as he grows. She ends each one with, 'He's as much yours as he is mine'."

"I want to see them," I said earnestly. I glanced up from the picture again at my mother. She smiled proudly at me and kissed the top of my head. I gave her back the picture of Anthony and she ran upstairs to grab the photo album.

We spent the next couple hours going through every single picture, my mother making comments here and there about them as I watched Bella grow progressively rounder with each page turn. I studied each of her ultrasounds, marveling at the different developments within each one as Anthony grew larger and larger over the months he had been in utero.

Following the ultrasounds were pictures of Bella and her mother in the hospital after Anthony had been born. I turned the page and was shocked to see her father in some of the pictures as well, smiling proudly as he held his grandson for the first time.

"He went down there?" I asked incredulously, my gaze snapping up to my mother beside me.

"He did. When he came back up we were the first phone call he made. He said he felt bad for throwing Bella out the way he had and that they had made amends. He told us how beautiful Anthony was, and how big and healthy…Bella had called the afternoon after she gave birth and told us everything. That was when your father and I found out."

"And you couldn't be bothered to tell me?" I snapped at her. I apologized as soon as the remark left my mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I understand. But you were going through enough at the time, and it was the end of your senior year. We didn't want to lie to you, but someday you'll understand why we withheld the information. It's not easy being a parent, Edward." I felt my mother's hand slip up my back to hold my shoulder, but I suddenly stood up from my chair feeling disgusted.

"Please, don't call me one, too. Ok, I can't deal this at all right now with you starting to compare me…I just can't, mom, I'm sorry." I covered my face in my hands and felt my body start shaking.

My mother's arms were around me in an instant and she started repeating the same words to me over and over that she had when I was child and was frightened. "I know the weight of this all at once is too much, trust me, I've been there and I was only a couple years older than you are know when I had you. But you have to calm down, Edward. Adding all of this unnecessary stress won't help one bit."

I took a deep breath and walked back over to my chair slumping down into it and letting out the same breath in a huge sigh. My mother settled back down next to me, her hand still rubbing my back. "Do you want anything to eat, maybe some crackers?"

"No, I can't eat. I just need…I just need to think."

"Ok. Go upstairs and rest. I need to finish dinner so your father can eat before he leaves. I'll let you know when it's done."

"Yeah," I pushed my chair back and kissed the top of Esme's head whispering my thanks as I passed her and trudged up the stairs to my room to be alone.

I shut the door loudly so my father would know to leave me alone for now. I collapsed on my bed, my head feeling like it was about to explode in two with all of the information I had gained in the last two hours.

This could not be happening to me, to Bella. I couldn't believe this! Bella's baby, the same baby I had held this afternoon for a solid five minutes, was _my_ baby. No wonder Bella had looked on with such affection, such joy. Her son was finally being held by his father.

I groaned out loud and punched my bed as I rolled over trying so hard not to scream in defiance into my pillow. The volume in my mind was turned up so high I wanted to tear away at my skull and yank my brain out just to shut it all off. Or maybe just dig a hole big enough in my head that could fit the nozzle of a bleach bottle and pour until everything went black.

When I had seen Bella earlier today there had been no doubt in my mind that she was a fantastic mother to Anthony, it was clearly obvious she loved him with all her heart. Bella was my best friend and I would support her through this because I loved her like a sister. She was my other half and I needed her in my life.

But I don't know if I can do this _with_ her. I have no clue how to care for children, I never helped her babysit. I _can't_ be a father. I mean, I know…Anthony is my…son, but I'm too young for this. I can't be a father.

I just can't.

**A/N: Don't hate him for this! Remember, they're both fresh out of high school still technically. Only 19. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to let me know what you all think. **


	3. Fear

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and love. I love seeing 'added to favorites' and 'added to alerts' when I open my inbox. It means I'm out there and people are interested. Like I'm not just sending all of this nothingness into a void to be lost forever. **

**Anyway, thanks again everyone! I love you all more than words can express. **

**Disclaimer: Things I own: Little Ashes and How To Be**

**Things I don't: Twilight and Edward…and Emmett**

**BPOV**

I was silent throughout almost my entire lunch date with Alice. She knew enough to not ask me questions about Edward, but even her mundane, generic questions I was avoiding. I barely touched my salad, opting to keep Anthony in my arms where he slept peacefully without a single fuss. Alice tried in vain to get me to eat, but my mind was preoccupied with the events of earlier in the afternoon, my food went untouched.

Later that evening we decided to hang out at my apartment and study together with Rosalie, one of my friends from back in Forks. She had been seeing the same guy for almost a year and a half now, the same guy who invited Edward and I to the frat party last summer. That was a night I was never going to forget.

I was able to concentrate on my work for maybe half an hour before I finally lost it. Alice and Rose folded me up on the couch between them as I cried. I don't think I ever cried so hard in my life before. I was petrified that I would wake Anthony, but he never stirred from his slumber, the baby monitor silent.

I was half praying Edward would call me, but at the same time I had no idea what I would say to him if he did. I could only imagine how angry he must have been when I told him that his parents knew, and they never told him. I could just imagine him driving home in a rampage and ripping his father a new one for keeping his mouth shut. But Esme and Carlisle had explained to me many times that they couldn't tell Edward. This was something _I_ needed to tell him.

And I swear I was going to…eventually.

I've been so scared to admit the truth to him ever since I moved back to Washington. I didn't want to assume anything, but how could he not want to run knowing the responsibilities that now lay before him. He couldn't just ignore the fact that he had a son now, even if he wanted nothing to do with helping me support him.

I knew Edward could never be like that. I suppose I just watched too many movies, and too much television that it all corrupted my mind into believing that Edward would leave me stranded and alone.

I was hoping right now that Edward was all right. I know I was sick over it when I found out I was pregnant. I could only wish the same didn't happen to my friend. I could never live with myself if I knew this caused him that much pain. I expect him to be mad at me. I won't blame him if he is. He has every right to be, as I have every right to hate myself for keeping this from him for so long.

I want Edward to be a part of his son's life. I want him there. I don't want Anthony growing up not knowing his father. I had always intended on telling Edward about his son. But in the few weeks that I have been back in stateI just couldn't pluck up the courage to call him. I wasn't even guaranteed that I would see Edward. I knew he was going to UW, Esme had confirmed that for me before I moved into my apartment not too far from the campus. It was strategically located close to Rosalie's, and therefore also the campus.

Rose had been my main support when I moved in, Alice following along soon after when I met her in one of my design classes that she was also taking. We sat at the same table and got to know each other very well in the two-hour lecture. When she found out I was a mother, and also nineteen, her heart melted. She loved Anthony from the moment I showed her his picture.

We've been best friends ever since. And I felt like I've known her my whole life; just like Rosalie and Edward.

But I was quite shocked with how well Alice had taken to knowing that I was single mother at my age. I didn't expect the friendship that struck up between the two of us so quickly. It was a welcome relief after all of the ridicule and stares, and mocking I had received down in Phoenix. But there I had had my mother to protect me and stand up for me in my defense. For a time she had been a young, single mother herself and she knew how hard it was.

I call her everyday with a million questions and concerns. And she answers every single one of them with patience and loving guidance that only a mother can provide. She's been a better mother to me in the past year than she ever was when I was younger.

When I finally finished crying Alice let me go and went into the kitchen to get me a drink while Rosalie stayed on the couch holding my hand and rubbing my back. I sipped on the hot chocolate that Alice made for me while the three of us talked through everything going on in my head. They managed to convince me that I could no longer avoid Edward. Because at this point he either knew he was the father, or he wasn't going to be able to stay away from me now that he had seen me after a year of no contact.

I admitted that they were both right and there was now away around this anymore. I decided after the weekend that I would call Edward, or wait for him to call me. I would give it a week, or just wait until he reached out like he said he would. I felt so confused.

I thanked Alice and Rosalie for their undying support. Rose wanted to stay the night with me to make sure I would be ok, but I assured them both on their way out that I would be fine. All I would have to do is stand over Anthony's crib, and watch him, and I would have a reason to pull myself together and stay strong.

By the time Monday rolled around I was feeling much more optimistic about the new situation between Edward and I. I had spent the weekend catching up on some class work and readings for my photography and art classes, and just sat around my apartment with Anthony enjoying our time together.

Alice had come over on Sunday to check up on me. She knew I needed my space to think and had simply called on Saturday, but we made a play date to hang out Sunday and watch a ton of Disney movies and eat popcorn while Anthony battled for our undivided attention.

She kept my feet planted firmly on the ground and my head out of the clouds while we discussed serious topics during _The Lion King_ and _The Little Mermaid_. I made us peanut butter and banana sandwiches for lunch and then got comfortable on the couch to nurse Anthony. We took a break from the movies at that point and Alice cleaned up in the kitchen for me.

I was thankful I have no classes on Monday evenings, and neither did Alice and Rosalie, since we decided on a small girls' dinner at my apartment tonight. I shopped for spaghetti and meatballs and got right to work on it as soon as I got back to the apartment. I laid Anthony down for a nap and grabbed the baby monitor before secluding myself in the kitchen for a couple hours.

I always try and make extra when I cook so I can have leftovers for a few days and not have to worry about throwing something together for myself at the last minute. After I got the sauce simmering, the garlic bread prepped to go in the oven later, and the meatballs baking I decided to lay down for a nap myself.

I took the baby monitor out into the living room with me after setting my cell phone to go off in twenty minutes when the meatballs would be done so I could add them to the sauce. Unfortunately as soon as I laid my head down on a throw pillow Anthony started crying. I got up to go check on him and discovered he simply needed a change.

I rocked him for a few minutes once I had dressed him a fresh diaper and onesie. He was content to sleep in my arms and suck his thumb, so I decided to lie my head back and shut my eyes. I opened them every few seconds to check on my son. All too soon though I could hear my cell phone going off on the coffee table.

I tucked Anthony back into his crib and kissed his forehead before heading back into the kitchen. The sauce was still going to need another or hour so, so I checked on Anthony one more time and then jumped in the shower, leaving the baby monitor on the bathroom sink just in case.

As soon as I was out my phone went off again, this time it was Alice informing me that she and Rose would be around in about half an hour, which gave me enough to get the bread in the oven and nurse Anthony.

I dressed in comfy clothes and pulled my hair back into a ponytail before collecting my son and heading out to the rocking chair in the living room. I had a bigger one in the nursery as well. But my favorite of the two was the older one sitting out the living room. The one my mother had rocked me in when I was a baby.

Just as I was about to settle down there was a soft knock on my door. I checked my phone to see if Alice or Rosalie had texted me about being early, but there were no messages. I guess they had decided to just show up. It didn't matter, they had both seen me nurse before so it was no big deal.

But I stopped dead when I opened the door.

The last person I was expecting to come knocking stood there, looking as though he would be rather anywhere else but here.

**EPOV**

After spending the night at my parent's I drove back to campus Saturday afternoon and locked myself in my dorm to study. Jasper was thankfully out with his girlfriend for the day, which provided me with the quiet I so desperately needed.

I turned my music up so it would drown out all thoughts of Bella and I could concentrate on my work. When I was satisfied with the amount of information crammed into my head I laid down for a while and ended up having the weirdest dream.

I was older, but I wasn't alone. Bella was with me, looking as beautiful and radiant as she ever had. And she was round. And I knew she was carrying my child. Again. At one point in the dream I looked down at my left hand and saw a wedding band there.

That was when I woke up.

When Jasper returned later in the evening I didn't speak a word of the dream I had had, opting instead to ask him how his day with Alice had been. He went off about some shit about the two of them having lunch and then going to see a movie. But the part that caught my attention was when he said Alice had spent a good half hour on the phone with a friend making sure she was all right.

"Which friend?" I asked sitting up a little more on my bed.

"I don't know." He shrugged, and threw himself down on his bed, "A girlfriend she said was having a tough weekend. She basically described it as 'her whole life blew up yesterday and she broke down last night'. I think she said she was going over to see her tomorrow."

I felt like someone had just stuck a knife in my heart and twisted it 360 degrees. My own pain was nothing compared to what Bella must have been feeling last night, I was sure of it.

I can understand her reasons for not telling me, she didn't even know I was the father until Anthony was born. And I assumed she just moved back to Washington to start college. So it wasn't like she could call me from Phoenix and say, "Hey, long time no talk. By the way, you're my baby daddy."

But finding out the way that I did wasn't exactly ideal either. I can't assume things with Bella since I hadn't seen her in almost a year, but I just knew she wasn't the kind of girl who would intentionally not tell me something like this.

"Do you think I could get Alice's number?" I asked tentatively.

Jasper's eyebrow quirked up at me, but he recited his girlfriend's number as I programmed it into my phone. He didn't ask me why, and later that evening I texted her asking for Bella's address.

Walking up to her apartment on Monday had my stomach in a knot and I felt like I was going to be sick. What if she had Anthony with her when she opened the door? What if he wasn't wearing a hat this time? How would I feel when I looked at him face to face and not at a picture? I paused at a garbage can in the hall outside her apartment, nausea sweeping over me and I was sorely tempted to turn back around and run the way I came.

But I was stronger than that and I knew it. I couldn't run now, because if I did I would be running from this for the rest of my life, and I just couldn't do that to Bella.

She had Anthony in her arms when she opened the door. Her brown eyes wide with shock as she took me in standing there, hands shoved into my pockets and my face pale and clammy I was sure.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," She responded the same way. "Come on in." She held the door open for me and I glanced down at her little boy, cuddled softly in the crook of her arm, his face turned toward her chest as he rubbed against her. I didn't know the first thing about babies, but it looked to me like he was trying to get under her shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you or send a message before coming over. I don't even know why I did in the first place." I mumbled quickly, as I looked at the floor. I heard Bella shut the door behind me.

"Come in and sit." She placed her hand in the middle of my back and guided me into her apartment.

I picked my head up and looked around. There were baby toys scattered everywhere amongst a few textbooks and binders. She had parenting magazines and a baby monitor on the coffee table, and my nose was assaulted with the smell of her cooking wafting in from the kitchen.

"Spaghetti?" I guessed.

"Yup, Alice and Rose are coming over for dinner."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I guess I came at a bad time." I started to turn on my heel, my eyes sweeping over the apartment once more. Just seeing everything baby related spread out before made my mind spin a million miles a minute as reality crashed down on me once more.

But Bella grabbed my hand and guided me over to the couch where she sat me down before taking a seat in the comfortable looking rocking chair adjacent to the couch.

"We need to talk." She said quietly, glancing down to Anthony. He was starting to fuss in her arms now. "I have to nurse him, though, do you mind?"

"I can leave, Bella, and come back at a different time."

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to put this off anymore, Edward. This conversation needs to happen, and now is a good time while we're both…relatively calm."

I nodded in agreement. Bella took a moment to get situated. She threw a thick blanket over her right shoulder, keeping Anthony propped up in her lap, his head supported on her arm. I averted my eyes for a moment, deeply embarrassed as she lifted him to her chest, but I never saw anything. She was very discreet about it. She kept the blanket over his head to shield herself, and I assumed to also keep Anthony warm and comfortable.

"Thank you," she said quietly a moment later. "I know this is awkward, and I don't just mean this." She indicated Anthony in her arms, but she also gestured between the two of us with her free hand.

"I think it goes way beyond awkward at this point, Bella." I looked back up at her and caught the sadness in her eyes. "Please don't be upset, I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at anyone anymore. I'm over it. I just…don't know where to begin with this."

"How are you feeling?" Bella lifted the blanket a little to check on Anthony and then let it drop.

"Confused…sick to my stomach…like the world is spinning at the speed of light."

"You feel like everything you have ever known has been ripped out from under you and been replaced with very unsteady ground. You're afraid of falling because you know that once you do, you'll never regain your footing."

I gazed at Bella across the small amount of space between us. That was exactly it. Of course she knew the feeling. "It was how I felt when I first found out I was pregnant." She explained upon seeing the expression on my face.

"I can only imagine." I whispered. I let my eyes fall to where Anthony lay in her arms. She lifted the blanket again to check him and settled it back into place. "My parents told me that your father basically threw you out."

"He wasn't happy with me, and it's not like this was something I could keep from him on a long term basis. Like when I lost my virginity." Bella chuckled lightly, and I could tell she was trying to lighten the atmosphere between us. "I was expecting my mom to act the same way, and for the first few days I was there, she sort of did. She didn't yell at me the way Charlie had. She simply told me that she never expected something like this from me and was not pleased. But she wanted nothing more than for me to be happy and to help her baby take care of her baby.

"She took such good care of me throughout my whole pregnancy. She took me to all the parenting classes, and breathing classes. I went to yoga with her to help me relax, and she even learned to cook healthy meals. She was with me in the hospital, holding my hand, rubbing my back. Phil was there for a little while, too.

"Of course the nurses kicked him out as soon as they told me I had to start pushing. But I was so thankful my mom was there. I would never have been able to bring this little wonder into the world without her."

"My mom showed me all of the pictures you've been sending, and the ultrasounds. I was shocked to see your father in some of them."

Bella nodded and checked Anthony again. This time she kept herself covered as she took him out from under the blanket and lifted him to her shoulder and rubbed his back gently.

"It took him a couple months to get over his anger and disappointment, but when Renee started sending pictures and ultrasounds to him, especially the video of Anthony's heart beating in utero, he called me every week to check up on me. He got on the first plane he could down to Phoenix when Renee called to tell him I had gone into labor. He was there the whole time, too. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his grandson."

"How did everyone take it when they found out about…me?"

Bella took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Anthony made a tiny hiccup sound on her shoulder and she patted him gently between his shoulder blades. She was silent, leaving the question unanswered for several minutes while she patted his back some more and he made one more tiny sound. Satisfied, she tucked back under the blanket and I assumed she was still nursing him.

"Renee was quiet about it, Charlie was quiet about it. Phil doesn't really know you, so my mother had to fill him in. We discussed it later on after I was released and went home. I sat down with Renee and we had a very long talk about it. Basically she told me that in the end it would have to be my decision to tell you, and the responsibility of it rested solely with me."

"How do you feel about it right now?" I asked. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to hear her answer.

"How do you feel about it?" Bella asked back.

I honestly had no clue. My mind was still trying to process everything it had learned in the past three days. I shook my head to myself. "I don't know right now." I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I never intended for it to happen like this."

"I should have known it was you. And then this never would have happened."

"Don't say that." Bella whispered, her voice full of hurt. "Anthony is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him more than anything. I would die to protect him. He's my son…And yours." Bella spoke the last two words very hesitantly and so quietly I almost didn't hear them.

The nausea I had been feeling earlier decided to make a return appearance as I looked up at Bella holding her son in her arms. My son. _Our son_. I jumped up from the couch and ran for the kitchen reaching the sink just in time as I vomited bile. I dry heaved after for a minute or so before rinsing my mouth out with tap water.

As I was walking back out into the living room I heard a quiet sniffling and thought it was Anthony. I started to walk back toward the couch, but there was a knock at the door so I crossed the apartment to open it. Alice and, someone I had not been expecting to see, Rosalie stared at me in disbelief.

"I didn't expect you to come over so soon." Alice stated simply. "Are you ok?"

"No. I…I have to go." I turned back to Bella, but her face was downcast toward Anthony. She sniffed, and then I saw a single tear drop into her lap. I felt like my heart was being ripped in two, but I just couldn't stay here any longer. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She nodded her head without looking up at me, her eyes fixed on her son. "Excuse me," I pushed past Alice looking up at her for a moment. "Please don't say anything to Jasper." She nodded silently and I passed Rosalie, who tried to grab my arm and stop me, but I slipped out of her grasp and headed straight for the stairs.

I felt absolutely disgusting for just leaving like that. It was far too much for me to handle, let alone process right now. I just needed some time, some space to think this all through.

And then maybe…maybe I would come back.

**A/N: Don't hate him yet! Just putting that out there. But please review ;)**


	4. Redemption

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I got an iPad for Xmas, and I found this really Journal app that's free. I was never good at daily journaling when I was younger, but doing it on the iPad is actually a lot of fun, so I recommend it to anyone who likes to journal. I think its called My Journal, it's free. **

**BPOV**

Rosalie shut the door behind her and Alice quietly as they walked in, leaving their bags on the couch. Alice disappeared into the kitchen after I asked her to check on dinner and Rosalie took up the spot on the couch that had been previously occupied by Edward. She took my free hand in between hers. I didn't look up, my eyes fixed on Anthony as he finished nursing.

"Can you burp him for me, Rose, I need a minute." I handed him to her along with the small blanket I had thrown over my shoulder, and fixed myself up before shedding the larger blanket and I walked across the apartment shutting myself in my room.

I collapsed on the bed and started to cry, heavy sobs wracking my body. I knew this was going to happen. I knew Edward would leave like that. He would just be in so much shock that he couldn't handle it. I should've picked up the apartment and put away all of Anthony's things. I knew seeing them made him anxious. I could tell from how his eyes had widened as he looked around.

I don't know how long I lay on my bed for, but I heard the door open and then someone was sitting down on the bed next to me. I wanted to turn over and thank Alice or Rosalie for being there when I desperately needed them, but it wasn't Alice or Rosalie sitting on my bed with me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

I rolled over completely; astonished that he was actually back. I thought I wasn't going to see him again for days or weeks. "I'm glad you came back, Edward. I didn't want to leave things like that."

"I didn't either, and believe me, I feel so unworthy of anything right now for running like that, but…"

I sat up, wiping some of the stray moisture form my face. "But what," I asked him gently.

"I was about halfway back to campus, feeling disgusting for leaving you like that, when my cell phone went off and Alice started threatening me if I didn't "turn my sorry ass around and get back here stat"."

I laughed, because Alice would do something like that. "So you turned around." I reached for his hand slowly, unsure as to whether or not I should actually take it in mine. But Edward finished the thought for me and started rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I did," he stated quietly. "You don't deserve that kind of treatment from me, and it was exceedingly wrong for me to do it at all. I just…"

"I know," I said reaching up and running a hand through his hair hoping it comforted him. "You don't have to explain, I know, Edward."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I will _never_ walk out on you like that again. I want to help you, and be a part of your life again. Be a part of Anthony's life…I just don't know how. And I don't know if I can."

"Baby steps?" I offered, smiling and laughing lightly.

Edward smirked, "Sounds appropriate." He sucked in a long breath and let it out slowly as he pondered something. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. "We started this together," he began, taking my hand once more and looking at me, "And we're going to keep doing this together. Anthony deserves that much from me…if not more."

I sat up and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I know how hard this is for you to process. It feels so big, and you know you'll never wrap your head around it. You just have to take it one day at a time, Edward. This is the biggest responsibility you'll ever take on. But like you said, we're going to do this together, and that in itself will make this so much easier for both of us."

"You're gonna help me, right?"

I cupped his cheek. "Of course I will, Edward. I'm still learning myself, so there are some things we're going to learn together." We sat there in silence for several minutes, both of us staring at where he was holding my hand on the bed. "Would you like to stay for dinner, I made extra." I offered, trying to break the awkward tension between us.

"Um…Are you sure that would be all right?"

I pulled my hand from under his and laid it on top. "I want you to stay,"

Edward smiled at me, although it wasn't the same brilliant smile I was used to. "Then I will," He stated with a nod.

I settled Anthony into his baby seat on the table so I could keep an eye on him during dinner. Edward sat across from where I put the seat, his eyes fixated on Anthony as he slept. I reached over laying my hand on his.

"You can touch him, Edward, it's ok." I offered. I got up and walked over to the stove to help Rosalie and Alice finish dinner.

I was stirring the sauce and spaghetti when I heard Edward ask behind me, "Can I hold him?"

I walked back over to the table and unbuckled Anthony from his seat picking him up. "See how I have my arms positioned?" I looked down at Edward and helped him fold his arms properly and then carefully laid Anthony in them. "Make sure you keep his head supported right here." I touched his elbow and raised it just a little so Anthony was now completely supported. "It's not so hard."

"You've been doing it longer." Edward glanced up at me. He looked a little awkward, but I knew with time he would become more and more comfortable.

"How much spaghetti do you want?"

"I'm starving, so…you know how I eat." Edward laughed lightly. I remembered whenever I cooked for him when we were in high school he was a bottomless pit and always cleaned his plate.

"I do. Anthony is just like you in that respect."

Edward managed a small smile, but I could tell my testament made him a little uncomfortable. He was going to be for a while with this. He had only learned just three days ago that he had a son, whom he was now holding. But like I told him in my bedroom, he needed to take baby steps with this right now. There was no rushing this.

I made four plates and brought Edward's over to him just as he was laying Anthony back down in his seat. "Don't forget to buckle him in." I added gently, hoping I didn't sound patronizing.

"Right," Edward nodded and slid the safety belt across Anthony's lap and secured it. "Did I do that right?" He asked, clearly afraid he had done it wrong and Anthony would get hurt.

"Perfect," I sat down next to him and reached over placing my hand on his shoulder. "Just breathe,"

"This is going to be really hard, Bella."

Alice and Rosalie walked over with the garlic bread and other two plates. "Don't stress yourself over it." Alice recommended. "I'm petrified every time I hold him. I've never had any interactions with babies before. Not even cousins."

Rosalie took a seat on Edward's other side. "Just remember with everything you do with Anthony, gentleness is the key."

I glanced up from my plate at Edward, whose hand had paused just over his plate and was shaking lightly. "Let's talk about something else right now." I suggested, reaching under the table and laying my hand on Edward's knee.

"Yeah," He agreed quietly, and finally started to eat. For the remainder of dinner we caught up among the four of us and shared recent stories. Edward went into further detail about his double major, explaining that someday he wanted to be a surgeon just like his father.

"You really are a show-off, you know that right?" Alice commented during dessert.

Edward just shrugged. "Sorry, I can't help it if I'm smart." He quipped back, taking another huge spoonful of his ice cream. I was having frozen yogurt, because whatever I ate was still going into Anthony since I was breast-feeding. "And you really should thank me, because I know all of my studying habits are rubbing off on Jasper. Somewhat."

"I would actually believe that if he managed to pass something," retorted Alice.

Anthony started to fuss in his seat, and I got up gathering him into my arms and excused myself before heading to his nursery. I knew the moment I picked him up he needed a change. His bottom was damp, and he also had woken himself up from a sound sleep.

"Did you wet yourself?" I teased him in a cooing voice. I laid Anthony down on his changing table and started to undress him. I was just starting to clean him up with baby wipes when I heard a knock on the door.

"Is he ok?" Edward asked from the doorway. "I wasn't being too loud was I?"

"No," I shook my head. "He peed, that's all. Nothing huge." I assured him, turning back to Anthony. I finished cleaning him and rubbed a little diaper rash lotion on him before grabbing a fresh diaper.

I heard Edward walk into the room and he stopped next to me just as I was fastening the diaper closed. "I guess this is something else I'll need to learn, right?"

"Eventually, but I think what you did tonight was enough. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed with everything." I leaned down over my son and kissed his tiny hands as he smiled up at me with the same flirtatious smile I had often seen Edward use in the past. "You're such a little flirt." I cooed at him, playing with his hands.

"When does he usually go to bed?" Edward asked. I reached for a fresh onesie on the shelf over the changing table and started to dress Anthony.

"Right about now, actually." I glanced at the lion-shaped clock on the wall. I finished up all the snaps on Anthony's pajamas and picked him up holding him to my shoulder. "You want to say goodnight to him before I lay him down?"

"Can I…can I hold him again?"

"Of course, Edward." I waited for him fold his arms and very gently laid Anthony in them making sure his head was supported.

"This is just so…I don't know." Edward commented a minute later. "He seems so content." Anthony had already fallen asleep once more, his thumb securely stuck in his mouth.

"He knows," I stated simply from where I was getting his crib ready. I put his stuffed lion in the corner so he wouldn't accidently become smothered by it.

Edward looked up at me, clearly confused by what I had said. "Knows what?"

I walked over to him laying my hand on his arm. "That you're his father, Edward." I said gently. I watched as he took in a sharp breath and let it out. "I'm sorry, was that too much?"

"No," Edward shook his head, "I just didn't consider that." He looked down at his son still resting peacefully. "He really is wonderful, Bella."

"I know," I stroked Anthony's fine auburn hair and leaned down kissing his forehead. "It's time to lay him down." I whispered.

"I'll do it,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ok." Edward slowly walked over to the crib and leaned down kissing Anthony on his forehead just as I had done before laying him down in his crib. He even pulled the blanket over him. "I'll see you soon, little man." He whispered.

I offered him my hand as we walked out and he took it. I could feel him trembling again. I truly wasn't expecting him to be so willing on everything he had done, and I was sure he was stepping far outside his comfort zone just to prove himself to me. I didn't want him doing that. And I voiced my concern as we walked back to the kitchen.

"Please take your time, Edward. Don't try and rush into learning everything and getting yourself adjusted so you're where I'm at right now. I really want you to go slow. You'll wind up forcing yourself into an overload and then you'll really be petrified because you'll be afraid you'll forget something important."

"Thank you, Bella." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "I really appreciate that."

"Don't worry," I whispered to him, hugging him back. "I won't let you fall. And don't worry about not being here everyday either. I know you have other obligations, and eventually you'll find a steady rhythm between this and your classes, but right now I want you to just take your time, and be comfortable, no matter what you have to do."

"I really don't deserve this from you, Bella."

"You're my best friend, Edward." I pulled back from him. "And even though our status has now gone beyond friendship, you're still one of the most important people in my life and I would never want to lose you. I won't force anything on you, Edward. If you're not ready to handle something with Anthony, let me know. Don't force yourself to be comfortable when you're not ready."

Edward hugged me again, this time lingering. I hugged him back, clutching on his hair at the nape of his neck gently, smoothing it with my hand. "You're a really wonderful mother, Bella." He said as we pulled back.

"And you will be just as wonderful. You just need to give it time and be patient with yourself."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask." I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek like I had done so many times in the past. But this time, it felt a little different. Maybe it was because like I said our relationship had gone beyond friendship and now we had a son, or maybe it was because of the anxiety still hanging in the air. But this time, kissing him on the cheek felt a little more intimate than usual.

"I should go," Edward whispered, glancing toward the door.

"If you think you need to, or you can hang out here for a while. It's still early."

"No…I have studying to finish."

"Have to maintain those perfect high school habits?"

"I have another quiz this week already in chemistry."

I blew out a relieved sigh. "I am _so_ glad I'm not a science major."

"Be glad you're not studying engineering either." Rosalie commented from the kitchen. "I'd be up shit's creek without a paddle if I didn't understand math."

"And I have to take math up through calculus I think." Edward commented back.

"Calculus," Rosalie laughed, "I wish that was as far as I had to go."

"Can we not talk about things I don't understand?" Alice asked as she cleared the table of the dessert dishes. "How about we talk about something else?"

"Yes, because fashion is something we're all so interested in." Edward quipped.

We all broke out into laughter, Edward included, and I steered back towards the kitchen where we all sat down and resumed our conversation.

Edward left a little after nine. He was actually yawning, which was something I had never seen him do that early in the evening. Rose and Alice left soon after him, staying for a few extra minutes to make sure I was ok. I once more assured them that I was, and shut and locked the door behind them.

I turned out the lights in the living room, picked up the kitchen one last time, and then went into Anthony's room. I left the lion-shaped night light on by his crib, and it never seemed to bother him. I looked around his room, admiring the work Esme had done to help me decorate it. We had decided to go with a complete lion theme, since _Lion King_ had been mine and Edward's favorite movie growing up. The stuffed lion in Anthony's crib was almost exactly like the one Esme told Edward had had when he was a baby.

There was a growth chart on the back of the door with a lion on it standing on its hind paws, holding a ruler. It was cartoony but I though it was adorable, and as soon as he could stand, even with a little help, I would start marking his height.

On the shelf over the toy chest were some books that I often tried to read to him when he was having a hard time falling asleep. Among the books was his baby book. I grabbed it off the shelf and took it with me. I made sure the baby monitor was on before leaving the door cracked, and going across the hall to my room. I turned the volume all the way up on the monitor next to my bed then got comfortable and started flipping through the pages.

On the inside cover was a picture of Anthony from the hospital, announcing his birth. Esme and my mom both had written a small introduction. There were the usual pages to mark his first laugh, first burp, first step, first word and so on. But towards the back were pages meant specifically for the parents. I had already started filling the pages the mom was supposed to write on. But the pages for the dad were blank. I ran my fingers down them, wishing maybe someday Edward would want to write things in here.

"Daddy's favorite first." Was one of the lines. Another held a spot for a picture. "Daddy and baby." I never knew if that would get filled up. But I dreamed of seeing a picture of Edward and Anthony there. My two boys. Well, at least Anthony was. Edward wasn't mine. He never had been.

But I thought back to earlier in the evening when I had kissed him on the cheek, and how it felt…different. I closed the baby book in my lap and fingered the necklace Edward had given me for my seventeenth birthday. I wore it everyday since he had given it to me almost two years ago.

His parents had decided to go on a trip to Alaska that summer, and invited me along. I accepted on the condition that they let me pay my own way, but that was never the case with the Cullens. Edward and I had shared a hotel room, where of course we never slept. We stayed up all night talking and joking around and planning the next day's adventure.

When we got to Juneau there was a lovely market by the water and I was immediately attracted to the natural stone jewelry they were selling. I had only brought so much money with me, my savings from work, and it wasn't much. I didn't want to blow all my money on one thing when I had promised myself I would pick up gifts for my friends.

But this beautiful blue ammolite pendant in the shape of a teardrop sorely tempted me. It was set in silver on the most delicate chain, and with the "tourist" discount the seller offered me I still would have blown all my spending money on the one item. I politely refused and instead bought myself a hand woven bracelet. I lost it six months later in the wash.

But for my birthday that September, Edward and Rosalie took me out instead of my dad, even though he had fronted the cash for it. Rose had gotten me a new journal, but it was one of those fancy bound journals you see in the bookstore, the kind you want to buy because its just so pretty, but you don't want to write in it. Well, the pages filled quickly, I can attest to that.

But then Edward pulled me aside after dinner, after we had said goodbye to Rose and she had gone home. He pulled this little black pouch from his pocket and out into my palm spilled the ammolite necklace from Alaska. I gasped, literally gasped. I was speechless and couldn't find the words to thank him or yell at him for buying me something so outrageously priced. I didn't even know he had gone back to the market the day we were there to buy it.

"I didn't," He admitted later. "When you and I went off for dinner on our own, I gave my parents have the money for it and said I wanted to get it for you for your birthday. It's from my mom and dad as well. Happy birthday, Bella."

He slipped the necklace around my neck and clasped it. "I knew it would look beautiful on you. Blue is so pretty on you."

I threw my arms around him hugging him tight and thanking him profusely.

But now as I sat up in bed, fingering the pendant, I had to wonder…earlier when I kissed him on the cheek, had Edward felt the difference, too?

**A/N: If you don't know what ammolite is, it's a stone that is the result of animal remains being crushed and pressurized in the earth for thousands (millions) of years. Or at least that's how the tour guide explained it to our group in Juneau, where I bought my ammolite ring, and for a very pretty penny. But go ahead and look up ammolite jewelry on line. It's very pretty and it's available in a wide array of colors. My ring is a rainbow of colors, but the blue does exist, and I wish that had been available when I was up in Alaska. **


	5. First Steps

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the love on chapter 4! Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day 3. We had a "I Hate Valentine's Day" party on campus. I didn't go. It's just an excuse for free food that's not even good to begin with. I got a great review from HockeyChick10 who made a classic comment, so you'll be seeing that line in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but when I pre-ordered BD2, I saw that an "Extended Edition" of BD1 is being released the same day. So of course, I jumped for joy, and pre-ordered that as well.**

**EPOV**

I left Bella's apartment a little more light-footed than I had when I walked over there earlier in the evening. Jasper was already passed out when I got back to our dorm room. I changed into a pair of sleep pants and collapsed on my bed.

I must have lain there for a few hours, because I didn't fall asleep right away. My cheek still burned where Bella had kissed me. I reached up in the dark to touch the spot. She had done it so many times in the past in school, it was her way of showing thanks. But just for me. And I knew it was because we were on a more intimate level as practically siblings than just best friends.

But tonight, it felt different. She lingered. And I let her. Because it felt good. I cared about her sure, she was like my sister. Well, I was going to have to redefine that now. She was my lover, to an extent. The thought repulsed me just a little bit still, but I shook it off and turned over.

I woke up the next morning when my alarm went off early. I had an 8:30 lab and then class lecture at 10:20 until lunch time. I wanted to back over to Bella's apartment and see her and Anthony, but I didn't know her schedule of when she had classes.

I rushed through my shower, trying not to think about Bella's kiss from last night. I was still a little confused by the lingering moment we had shared. I wondered briefly if Alice or Rosalie had seen it. We had been standing in the middle of the living room when they were right in the kitchen.

After getting dressed I shoved my laptop, notebooks, and lab stuff into my backpack, grabbed my jacket and student ID card, and headed out. I stopped at Rick's Cafe to grab a yogurt and a cup of coffee for breakfast, downing both on the shuttle ride over to the chemistry building.

I got my mind in the game as soon as I walked in the laboratory door and took my spot at the along the bench. I had a decent lab partner, and we finished the simple experiment for today early. It was still the first two weeks of class, so we were basically doing the same experiments we had done in high school. I wanted to play with all the cool tools, but that wouldn't be happening for another week or so.

Peter and I handed in our report for the day and our professor let us go saying he would see us in lecture in an hour or so. I was starving since I had only had that yogurt so we headed over to the HUB for a more decent meal.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket as we walked over, surprised to see I had a few texts from Bella.

_Hey, hope you had a good morning so far. Thank you again for coming over yesterday, that meant a lot to me, and I know it was hard for you. I figured you could use my schedule if you wanted to come back over any time this week. I'm only taking two classes right now. _

The next text was a list of her classes and when they were held.

_Introduction to Photography Tuesday and Thursday night 5-6:30, and Introduction to Graphic Design Friday afternoon 2-4. I know we can make this work. I know you're busy and I don't expect you to come over everyday. I don't want to jeopardize your studies. _

_Let me know whenever you want to come over. We can work something out. Have a great day!_

_3 Bella _

"Girlfriend?" Peter asked me just as I finished the second message.

"No, just a friend." I answered, sort of honestly.

I wanted to text Bella back but it was going to have to wait a minute. We arrived at the Student Union Building and headed straight for the Husky Den. I wanted scrambled eggs and I wanted them now.

I placed an order for pancakes and eggs and stood around to wait for my food. Peter went off to look for a table so I was alone. I pulled my phone out and began typing out a message to Bella.

_Hey, I'm having a pretty good morning. Just got out of my chem lab and getting some breakfast. I have an hour before my next class. If you have a minute I can send you my class schedule? _

I waited for her response. I didn't have to wait long.

_I'm glad you're having a good morning. I was just thinking about you. Anthony just woke up. _

That brought a smile to my face as I finished reading the message.

_Go ahead and send me your schedule. I'm changing him right now. _

I stood there for a minute wondering if I should bother her since she was busy with Anthony. But she said to go ahead. I started typing on my iPhone as fast as I could.

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday Biology II from 8:30-9:45, Precalculus 9:55-11:10, Introduction to Philosophy 2:10-3:25, Monday Biology II Lab 11:30-2. Tuesday and Thursday Chem I Lab 8:30-10:20, Chem I Lecture 10:30-12:20, and Research Methods 2:30-4:20._

I sent the message out and waited for a reply. I heard my name called in the mean time and went up to thecounter to get my order. The pancakes were fluffy and light, and the lady at the stove this morning had even put some cheese in my eggs. Yum.

I sat down where Peter had gotten a corner table and pulled my phone out again. Bella hadn't texted me back so I figured she was taking care of Anthony, probably feeding him. It was close to 10 now, so Peter and I had to eat fast and get back over to the chemistry building for our lecture.

Bella still hadn't texted me back by the time my class got out. I had a coupe hours before my next class, so I headed back to Haggett Hall to organize my notes from class and from lab.

I went back to the HUB for lunch with Jasper and got a sandwich and a soda. He was waiting at the hot food station for the daily special so I told him I was going to pay and find a table. My phone buzzed as I sat down and grabbed it to see a text from Bella.

_I saw your schedule. Holy shit, Edward. Over achiever much, lol. I guess its that double major of yours. Alice stopped by with some lunch and we were talking for a bit. So you're getting out of class at 4:20 today and I have my class at 5. If you would like to come back tonight you can. Unless if you have too much homework, or studying. I don't want you to monopolize your time. _

I texted her back immediately.

_Today might not be good. But I can come over tomorrow. Maybe we can work out a schedule for times. I'm sorry if this sounds too much like a business discussion. _

_Don't. _Bella texted me a minute later. I took a huge bite of my sandwich and chewed as I read. Jasper sat down across from me, watching. I could tell, I could feel his eyes on me from my periphery vision. Bella's text went on,

_You sound responsible. And I respect that. Tomorrow is fine. I don't have any classes. So I will see you some time after 3:30? _

_Yes _, I texted back quickly. I would go back to my dorm and get some homework done, then go over to Bella's for dinner I supposed.

_Great, is there anything you would like me to make for dinner? Something special you miss from home? I have to do some grocery shopping anyway. _

I thought about that for a minute before responding.

_Chicken pot pie? Is that too hopeful? _

_That's perfect. Sounds so good actually. I will buy food for it tomorrow. _

_I can't wait ;)_

Our conversation ended there for the time being and I returned to eating my lunch. "Who was that?" Jasper asked as he cut up the piece of chicken and some vegetables he had gotten from the hot foods bar.

"A friend. Trying to make plans to hang out."

"Is it a girl?" He asked.

"Why, is that important?"

"No, but you had this big, goofy grin on your face the whole time you were texting, so I'm assuming it's a girl you like."

"It's a girl." I confirmed, although I didn't respond to his other half of the statement. We finished lunch in an awkward silence and agreed to meet up for dinner later at one of the other cafés on campus.

The rest of my day flew by. I managed to pay attention in my research methods class, although it really wasn't all that interesting. Every freshman had to take it. It was basically a seminar introducing freshman college level research and how to do it successfully. I took the notes I needed.

When class was over I took the shuttle back over to my dorm and got to work typing my notes from the day before I had to meet Jasper for dinner. We met up around 6:30 when his class was done and opted for pizza tonight. I was being a carb maniac today and I wondered if stress had to do anything with it.

After dinner we went back to the dorm and Jasper got on the phone with his girlfriend. I got back to work on my homework. I wanted to call Bella and ask how the rest of her day had been but she was probably busy with Anthony and I didn't want to get in her way.

The next morning all I could think about was getting to see Bella again today. It had been almost a week since the first time I had seen her in almost a year. That had been last Friday. How could five days go by so quickly and still feel like an eternity?

I typically brought my laptop with me to my lecture classes because it was easier to type my notes for biology and philosophy then it was to try and keep up with the slides on the screen. Chemistry, pre-calculus, and my other lectures were a different matter. I had yet to master the mathematics typing on a keyboard or to insert symbols or pictures. That was Bella's specialty. She always had the best notes in high school.

I know because I copied them.

After my philosophy class I headed back to my dorm and got to work on class assignments from the past two days. I wanted myself caught up through Friday so I could relax tonight at Bella's and have a good time. I finished around 5 and sent her a text message asking when would be a good time for me to come over.

_Whenever you like._ She texted back quickly. _Dinner just went in the oven ;)_

She didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed my coat and student ID card. Jasper was just coming back from the communal bathroom as I was heading out. "I'll see later." I told him as I passed him in the hallway.

"Have a good time, wherever you're going."

I waved and headed for the stairs. The walk to Bella's apartment wasn't bad once I got off the campus shuttle stop near her place. It was about fifteen minutes. I got there around quarter to 6 and headed inside the apartment building.

I took the elevator up to the fourth floor and went down six doors to her place. It was actually a really nice building, not opulent like you might find in other parts of Seattle, but it was nice. Basic and simple, but comfortable. There was a doorman downstairs, so that made me feel pretty good about the place.

"How was your day?" I asked Bella as she let me in. Anthony was in her arms when she opened the door. He looked at me and smiled, then hid his face in Bella's shoulder.

"Don't be shy, Anthony, you remember Edward." She cooed at him. Anthony peeked out for a moment, but hid his face again. "He'll get used to you, don't worry." Bella shut the door behind me. As on Monday, I was assaulted by the smell of her cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Famished. What did you make besides the pot pie?"

"Mashed potatoes and green beans. I thought I would try Anthony on the potatoes tonight and see if he takes to some mushy food." Bella shifted the weight of Anthony on her hip as she spoke. He peeked out again from her shoulder and smiled shyly.

"Hey little man, remember me? You probably don't."

Anthony turned his whole face toward me for a minute, but then snuggled right up against Bella once more. "I think he's getting tired, so lets feed him while the pot pie finishes in the oven."

"Lets?" I asked, "As in 'we'?"

"Unless you don't want to." Bella offered, sounding as though she was unsure.

"No, I do…want to try. I just didn't think…never mind." I waved my hand in the air to dismiss the issue.

"Come on. I'll show you how to put him in his high chair."

"He's in a high chair already?" I asked. I didn't know the first thing about infant development.

"Only for a week or so. I just started getting him accustomed to it. He can sit up with support now, and hold his head up on his own."

I had already missed so much. And I felt a pang of regret.

I watched as Bella slipped Anthony carefully into his high chair, which I noticed had a lion patterned pad on it. "See how the belt comes across his lap. It's a three-point lap belt." Bella explained as I watched her clip it together. She unsnapped it then. "You try,"

I stood in front of the high chair and slid the belt into place as Anthony gurgled at me with a small grin on his face. He sat still while I snapped the belt and made sure it wasn't too tight. Bella pulled one of the kitchen chairs over, holding a small, blue, plastic bowl in her hand and a rubber-tipped baby spoon.

"These are already cooled, but they're still a bit warm. Why don't you try and feed him?" She handed me the bowl and spoon and indicated the chair she had placed in front of the tray on Anthony's high chair.

"You sure?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "You'll be fine. Let me get his bib." Bella went over to a drawer and I wasn't surprised to see her pull out a lion-shaped bib.

"You really went out on this lion theme for him."

"Your mom helped a lot. She said lions were a favorite of yours when you were a baby."

"Yeah, they were." I admitted with a small smile. I sat down in the chair watching Bella fix the Velcro carefully around Anthony's neck.

"He should be ok to try some solid food. I nursed him for a few minutes just before you came over." Bella sat next to me. "Just take little spoonfuls and hold them up. If he wants it he'll open his mouth."

I did as she said and watched Anthony. At first he just stared at me, then slowly he opened his little mouth and took the spoonful of mashed potatoes that I offered.

"See, not so hard." Bella laid her hand on my shoulder. "Try another spoonful."

I scooped a little more potato and offered it to Anthony. He opened his mouth a tiny bit to make room for the spoon. He ate another five little spoonfuls before finally grunting. "I guess that means he's full?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, he'll usually keep his mouth shut and grunt at you if he doesn't want anymore. That was really good, Edward."

"Yeah, thanks for staying here with me."

Bella took the spoon and bowl over to the sink to rinse them out. "I wouldn't have left you alone on a first try." Bella removed the bib, which had a bit of potato on it, unsurprisingly, and unsnapped Anthony from the chair. "I think its time to get him ready for bed. Would you like me to teach you how to change his diaper?"

"I should know how to do that, shouldn't I?" Edward chuckled.

"It might be a good skill to have."

Bella laid him down on his change table in the nursery then let me take the reins. I unsapped his onesie first. "Just pull the little tabs and the diaper will open." Bella told me. I unfastened, glad that when it came off all Anthony had done was pee.

Bella handed me a wipe, "Clean him up, front and back and make sure you get everything."

"I have to…you know." I asked hesitantly.

"Hey, you wipe your own butt right?" Bella teased, and I smiled genuinely.

"I meant his penis, Bella."

"Yes, you have to wipe that off, too."

After I finished cleaning Anthony up Bella handed me the lotion and powder she used to help prevent diaper rash. Needless to say, I was less inclined to do this part, but I manned up and dutifully applied the medicated substances.

"Now all you have to do is slide a clean diaper on him, fasten it, dress him, and you're done."

"All clean, little man." I said lifting Anthony from the table. Bella smiled watching me and remained next to the table as I carried Anthony over to his crib and tucked him in.

"Good job," She whispered, patting me on the back as she came to stand next to me at the crib.

"You're a good teacher."

"Trust me, the more you do this the easier it becomes. Eventually it's second nature. Like driving." We started to walk away from the crib as Antony drifted off. Bella made sure the baby monitor was on and she left the door cracked. I smiled when I saw the lion-shaped nightlight in the corner.

Bella switched on the baby monitor in the kitchen and went about setting the table for the two of us. I sat down and watched her after she declined my offer to help. A few minutes later she placed two plates down on the table piled with chicken pot pit, mashed potatoes, and green beans. I dug right in.

"Oh God…so good, Bella." I moaned with my mouth full. Bella giggled and took a bite of the food. She moaned as well.

"Well, this is your mom's recipe. I called her yesterday to get it."

"How much are my parents helping?" I asked, not sure where the question came from.

"Well, they helped me get this apartment and they're paying the rent. It's not much. They send me money every month for Anthony, and my mom sends me money as well. Charlie sends me money when he can."

"Wow, I didn't realize they were doing so much."

"It's not a big deal, Edward. They offered. They wanted to do everything they could to help when I came back. And the first thing Esme did was help me find this apartment close to campus. She decorated Anthony's room. I was staying with Charlie for a couple weeks before we moved in here. He loved having Anthony around. I'm hoping next week I can go to Forks for the weekend and visit."

"Would you mind if tagged along?" I asked tentatively.

"Absolutely not. I think your parents would be happy to see you."

"Well, I kind of want to spend time with Anthony, too."

Bella smiled hugely and reached across the table to lay her hand on mine. "I'm really glad to hear that, Edward."

We spent the rest of dinner going over our class times and trying to figure something out that worked for both of us. Mondays were obviously out for me. I wanted to come over every day that I could, but I knew that wasn't a possibility. I needed time to do work and study. In the end we agreed on a tentative schedule of me coming over Tuesdays and Thursdays after my last class. It never lasted until 4:20. I usually got out of it around quarter to 4, and that would leave me with an hour to get over to Bella's apartment. Fridays I offered to come over after she had got out of her design class with Alice.

"Who watches Anthony when you're in class?" I asked.

"Alice watches him on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Rosalie comes over on Fridays. Would it be all right with you if Alice still came over on Tuesdays and Thursdays? Just for now, until you feel comfortable enough to be on your own."

"I would actually really appreciate that, Bella, so thank you for asking. This all feels so huge, now that we're actually talking about it."

"I know it does, and if it ever feels too big, just let me know and we'll pull back."

I nodded, but I had no intention of pulling back no matter how uncomfortable I felt. I wanted to be there to support Bella and Anthony as much as I could, and that meant I was going to have to make some lifestyle changes.

First was going to be learning how to manage my time between college and being here. But I was confident I would be able to do it, and I knew I was going to have Bella's help and support through all of this.

**A/N: So Edward is taking his first steps…so to speak. Ha ha, bad joke. Anyway, let me know what you all think. Happy Valentine's Day! I posted a Polyvore update on some inspiration for Anthony's nursery. My Polyvore account is on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	6. Booties and Other Adorable Things

**A/N: So I totally forgot to add that line I was talking about in the last chapter. Expect to see it here. I got sidetracked by what I wanted accomplished in the previous chapter. **

**In other news (and you can skip this little rant if you want to get to the chapter) my one roommate decided it was worth her time to post a note in the bathroom over the toilet asking everyone to please make sure "the seat is clean when you leave" and to put toilet paper on the dispenser if you empty it. It might just be me, but these seem like pretty common sense things when you're living with other people. (We're all girls here, 4 of us). **

**But I found this a little offensive. It said to me basically that we're all irresponsible slobs (except her) who don't clean up after ourselves. And what do we do if we personally have no toilet paper. Do you expect us to drop everything we're doing and run out to the store to get a friggin roll of paper? I don't think so. Roomie, now would be a REALLY good time to get over yourself. If living with 3 other girls disgusts you so much that you feel the need to go out and buy your own bath matt then maybe you're better off living alone somewhere far, far away. **

**And I thought this girl was nice and normal when I first met her. WRONG.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I now own **_**Lion King**_** which I downloaded on iTunes and then promptly watched. **

**BPOV**

I couldn't wait to get out of my photography class tonight and get back to the apartment. Edward had texted me earlier in the day to say he would be over some time after I got out of class. He mentioned that he had some "things" to take care of. I assumed it was homework, so I texted him back to come over whenever he could. Rose was with Anthony right now, and she had promised to order pizza for tonight for us.

Tomrrow I would be going to Forks to spend the weekend with my dad since I hadn't seen him in almost two weeks, and also because it was my birthday this Sunday. I planned on also spending some time with Carlisle and Esme as well. She had already asked me if I had plans for Sunday night, which I didn't, and told me she, Carlisle, and Charlie all wanted to take me and Anthony out for a nice dinner.

I was a little excited. It would be the first time I had taken Anthony anywhere public like that. I was just nervous he wouldn't behave and would cry the whole time. But he was usually so well behaved, so I would just have to wait and see.

When class finally ended, I gathered all of my things and stuffed them into my backpack. I took out my cell phone and sent Edward a text to let him know I was done with class. As I was walking home I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_I'll be there soon. Almost done. _

It was from Edward. I loved it when he included smileys at the end of his texts.

_Ok_

I let myself in to my apartment with my key. Rose was sitting on the couch with one of her massive text books open in front of her and a highlighter in her hand. Anthony was asleep in his play pen, and I could soft lullaby-type music playing from Rose's phone.

"Pandora?" I asked quietly as I set my backpack down next to the coffee table.

Rose nodded. "He just fell asleep. He's been a little fussy. I think he has gas."

"Probably, he was fussing this morning no matter what I did. But when I laid him on his stomach in my lap he calmed down a little."

"This is actually really good music to study to. Quiets the mind and lets it concentrate on one thing at a time."

"Big test?"

"Lots of equations."

"Ah. So glad I'm not studying engineering."

Rose just nodded again and leaned forward to highlight a string of numbers in her textbook. She capped the highlighter and tossed onto the book leaning back into the couch. "Want me to order the pizza? What is Cullen getting here?"

"_Edward_ will be here shortly. He said he had some things to take care of first."

"I still think he's an ass."

"He's getting better."

"He didn't start out that great."

"Rose," I sighed her name exasperatedly, "Give him a chance, please. He's scared, and so am I. He needs all the support he can get right now with this. I'm not pushing anything on him, and look how much he's done since last week. He _wants_ to be here. And that's more than I could have asked for."

"I suppose." Rose shrugged. "I just know that if it was me and Emmett, and Emmett walked out on me the first time like that, there would be no letting him back in."

"I don't think Emmett would do that to you, Rose, he loves you too much."

Rose sighed and smiled to herself. "Yeah, you're right. He does."

I just groaned and pushed at her playfully. A moment later there was a soft knock on the door. I got up and let Edward in, pressing my finger to my lips to let him know to be quiet.

When he walked in with a huge _Disney Store_ bag I thought I felt my jaw drop.

"Doing your part to provide." Rose nodded her head in approval. "Good, I don't have to de-nut you now."

I chuckled at her comment, but Edward looked absolutely mortified because he knows given the chance Rosalie would actually follow through on a threat like that.

"Rose, shut up, ok."

Rosalie gestured zipping her lips and got up to check on Anthony who was starting t fuss again in his playpen.

"I didn't wake him, did I?" Edward asked sounding nervous.

"No, he's been like this all day. Probably a little gas. So, what did you get?" I asked. I took Anthony from Rose and sat on the couch. He was now wide awake, and gurgled happily when he saw Edward.

Edward sat on his knees next to the coffee table and started unloading all the gifts from the bag. He had wrapped them all in _Lion King_ wrapping paper.

"This one is for you." He said handing me an awkwardly shaped item. "The rest are for Anthony."

"Well, aren't you just a spoiled little boy." I cooed at him. Anthony smiled at me in return and hid his face in my chest for a moment.

Edward finished taking the gifts out of the bag and I gaped at him. "What did you do, buy the whole Disney Store?" I asked.

Edward just shrugged, "Essentially,"

"Thank you," I said quietly and started to unwrap the gift he had given me.

"Happy birthday, although I know it's a little early."

Anthony started to babble loudly when he saw what was inside the wrapping paper. A stuffed Simba toy and a Simba coffee mug. Well, I let Anthony take the toy and he stuffed an ear in his mouth happily.

"Thank you, Edward, that's wonderful."

"Wait till you see what I got him." Edward grinned brightly and started to pull the paper off the other gifts. He had gotten Anthony two sets of binkies, both _Lion King_, with little pictures of Simba on them. I laughed out loud, and so did Rosalie when he opened the little Simba themed outfit he had gotten. A yellow onesie with a hat with little ears, and Simba booties.

"I am so dressing him in this on Sunday." I said proudly, holding up the little outfit. It was the cutest damn thing I had ever seen. "Thank you so much, Edward. And he needed new binkies, too."

"Are you going out Sunday?" Edward asked, stuffing all of the ripped paper into the bag.

"I'm going home for the weekend to spend some time with my dad, and with your parents. I wanted to ask you if you would to come. Apparently they're all taking me out Sunday night. I'm sure your mother would love to see again so soon, Edward. Please come back with me."

"Of course," Edward smiled. "Good thing I got all my homework up through Monday done already."

"Overachiever," Rosalie muttered from the couch.

We all just laughed again.

Rose ordered two pies and some garlic knots once we were done cleaning up and I had changed Anthony. Edward asked if he could feed him again, and I was more than happy to let him. He buckled Anthony in to his high chair and sat in front like we had done yesterday. I still had some of the mashed potatoes left over, and since Edward and Anthony had been so successful with those I warmed them up for Anthony's dinner.

"Should I give him a bottle, too?" Edward asked.

"Just a short one, but lets see how much of this he eats first." I handed Edward the cooled potatoes in their little plastic contained and rubber-tipped baby spoon.

Just like yesterday Edward offered Anthony the spoon slowly, waiting to see if he would take it. Anthony opened his mouth eagerly and accepted the small spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Rose and I watched as we set out paper plates and cups for dinner. Rose chuckled as Anthony dibbled potatoes down his chin and Edward used the spoon to wipe them up and put them back into Anthony's mouth. I hadn't taught him that. I was happy to see this already coming naturally to him. Maybe my fears really were all inside my head.

Everything was going to be ok.

Rose left after dinner, needing to get back to her apartment and show before meeting up with Emmett to go out tonight. I hated to see her go because I loved having her around. She really kept my feet on the ground and always told like it was. She never tried to sugarcoat the way Alice would sometimes. But Alice could be just as brutally honest when she needed to be.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" I offered to Edward. He stood next to me at Anthony's crib watching me get him undressed for a bath.

"Are you ok with that?"

"Sure, the couch pulls out."

"I mean, are you comfortable with it?"

"Do you think I would be offering if I wasn't?" I gave him a sideway look.

"True. But I don't have anything. Now that I think about, I need to pack for the weekend."

"Well, why don't you run back to your dorm room, get what you need and come back here. I'll bathe him and put him down for the night. Then we can hang out and watch TV or something." I picked Anthony up and started to walk toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, ok. I guess…I guess I'll be right back."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok," Edward nodded, looking uncomfortable. I could tell he wasn't entirely sure about staying over, but to me it made sense. This way we could all go in one car in the morning.

I laid Anthony down in his little tub and ran some of the warm water over him. He gurgled and smiled at me. I was always nervous because I never knew if he would choose this moment to spray me. It hadn't happened yet, but there was a first time for everything.

I took my time tonight, since he seemed to be enjoying the warm water so much. I let him suck on one of his teething rings. I had gotten some about a week ago when I noticed a small bump along Anthony's bottom gum. When I took him for his doctor's visit to get his second round of shots, I wasn't surprised when my pediatrician told me Anthony was cutting his first tooth already.

I looked inside his mouth as he yawned now and noticed that just the top of the tooth was starting to come through. I would give him a little Nighttime Orajel tonight. Perhaps that was why he had been fussy so much today. Sometimes I could never tell what was irritating my poor little boy, and I had to ride it out with him no matter how it broke my heart that he was uncomfortable and unhappy in some way.

I finished Anthony's bath and let the water drain as I dried him off in fluffy lion towel. I pulled the hood up over his head to keep him warm, chuckling at the little ears on it. They were so similar to the hat that came with the Simba onesie Edward had bought him.

After putting him in a fresh diaper I rubbed him down with his nighttime lavender lotion, put a little Orajel on his bottom gum and got him dressed for bed. Tonight was a little colder than normal, so I chose one of his heavier sleepers. I switched out the thick blanket for a slightly thinner one so he wouldn't get overheated, made sure his stuffed lion and his new Simba were well always from his head, and shut the lamp off as I walked out, cracking the door. I went back into the bathroom, leaving the baby monitor on the counter and fixed my tilting mirror so I could look at myself more clearly.

When I had seen my pediatrician last week, I asked her about breastfeeding while Anthony was teething. She explained that I still could, but it was going to become more and more uncomfortable for both of us as more teeth began to come through. Especially on the top. I mentioned that I had a little red irritation around my right nipple, and when she looked at it she told me I was feeding too much from the right side. I had figured as much and said I would switch to left for the time being.

But now that Anthony was cutting his first tooth I had thought of slowly weaning off breastfeeding and just giving him a bottle. I didn't know which time of day would be better to introduce the bottle since Anthony always wanted to eat right when he woke up and it was much more convienient for me to nurse him right there in his room than take him out the living room and get a bottle.

My pediatrician said it was up to me what time of day I decided to introduce his bottle more often and not breastfeed. I figured dinner time would be good since he had done well with a small bottle and mushy potatoes the past two nights. But lunch would be a good time as well.

I was so confused now. I was going to have to talk to my mom, or Esme, or both this weekend. I had so many new questions. Looking at myself in the mirror I lowered the shoulder strap of my nursing bra and checked my nipple again as I had this morning after I fed Anthony. It wasn't as red anymore, but it was very tender, more tender than usual. Maybe that was because I was getting close to that time of the month again.

I was just going to have to watch everything and maybe make an appointment with my GYN if necessary.

I heard the door open and quickly righted my clothing before Edward walked down the hall. I heard him drop a couple bags in the living room and walked out to see him staring down at the couch.

"Not sure how it works?" I asked, placing the baby monitor on an end table.

"No, I know how these things work. Just not sure how comfortable its going to be."

"Well, its full size, and its actually not that bad. Rose slept on it once a couple weeks ago just to test it out. She came by in the afternoon after a class and crashed because my apartment was closer than hers and she was dead on her feet."

I helped Edward pull the bed out and we made it up with fresh sheets. I got one of the warmer blankets from the linen closet and spread it out. I noticed then that it was one of the quilts my mom had made for me when I was pregnant. Knitting and quilting had become big hobbies for her in those months. I had a bin full of newborn hats and socks that she had made, and Anthony wound up fitting in to for the first three weeks. I wanted to hang on to them regardless. Maybe someday if I got married…I would want another kid.

"You would really go through that again?" Edward asked.

Had I just said all of that aloud? Oops. I could only imagine the way Edward was taking it.

"Being pregnant was the experience of my life, Edward." I said as I sat down on the bed. "It wasn't peaches and cream the whole time, but the first time I felt him move…it was just…I can't even describe it. I already loved Anthony before, but after I felt him move the first time, I loved him even more."

"What about seeing him for the first time?" Edward asked, sitting down as well so

we were facing each other.

"Do you mean after he was born, or before?"

"Both, I guess." Edward shrugged.

"Seeing him on the screen for the first time, when I was able to make out hands and feet…he really became real. But the most special part was hearing his heartbeat. My OB/GYN made a recording of it for me. I'll have to show it to you."

"Please," was all Edward answered in response to my offer. "But not tonight. Actually…" He started slowly, "I wanted to ask if…you wouldn't mind telling me about when he was born."

I smiled softly and looked down at the blanket for a moment. I glanced up at the baby monitor and heard only soft static. Anthony was still fast asleep.

"What brought this question on?" I asked, picking at a small piece of lint.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Edward whispered.

"You didn't know, I don't hold it against you."

"I still feel bad for not being there to support you."

I scooted a little closer to him and took his hand. "It's ok. I'll tell you about it."

_I was beyond exhausted. If my mother had described to me the exact mechanisms of childbirth any sooner than the month before my baby was born I may have opted out of it altogether. I had already been in labor for over fifteen hours and I had been pushing for no less than one. This child was stubborn. _

_I leaned forward for the millionth time tucking my chin to my chest just as my mother had instructed me and breathed through my contraction bearing down against my body. I squeezed her hand as hard as I could and screamed as the pressure tore through me. This was beyond anything I had ever expected it to be. I had been adamant from the beginning about not receiving any drugs. _

_I regretted that now. _

_As soon as the contraction faded I fell back against the pillows panting from exertion. Sweat was running down my forehead and had started to dew on my chest. My skin was completely flush and I was sure I had a decent coif going on the back of my head. _

_I snapped back to reality as another contraction bore down on me and I heard my doctor telling me something. Or maybe she was telling my mom something. I didn't know. I didn't care. I just wanted this over with. I tucked my chin down and pushed as hard as I could screaming the entire time. When I fell back against the pillow, I could hear people talking and my mom was wiping my forehead off. _

"_You're doing so great, sweetheart."_

"_I hate you," I muttered. I didn't mean it, but right now I would've said that to anyone. My mother just smirked and released my hand for a moment to flex her fingers and then took it again. "Am I hurting you?"_

"_I can bear it, Bella, just focus. You're almost there." _

"_I hope so,"_

"_Bella," I glanced down to my doctor, "Your baby is right here. This is going to be the most painful part and I need you to push as hard as you can and keep pushing."_

_I nodded, and just then the most painful contraction I had had yet racked through my body and I gripped my mother's hand bowing forward and bearing down with all of the strength I had left. My other hand grabbed at the rail on the bed and I screamed so loud I was sure the nurses at the station down the hall could hear me. _

_Suddenly there was a ripping pain between my legs and I could feel tears pouring down my face from the intensity of it. My mother chanted in my ear for me to keep going, squeezing my hand as hard back as I was squeezing hers. And then something slipped from my body and the pain decreased significantly. _

_I collapsed back breathing hard enough that I was surprised I could suck in air at all. I watched as my doctor lifted something tiny, purple, and wrinkled from between my knees and laid the warm weight on my chest. _

"_Congratulations it's a boy." She said, her voice muffled through the surgical mask. _

"_Oh my God!" I cried looking down at the hot, wet little body. I didn't care that he had blood on him, he was real and he was here, and he was crying. _He was mine._ I wanted to press kisses to his tiny head, but a nurse was busily toweling him off. My mother reached out, with tears streaming down her face, and stroked the pruned skin of his arm. _

_She leaned over and kissed my forehead telling me she was so proud. The nurse came back over and lifted my baby from my chest explaining I could hold him again after they weighed him and took all of the necessary measurements and tested him._

_My mother had explained the APGAR testing to me and told me not to worry that as soon as my baby was born the nurse was going to be poking and prodding him and measuring all kinds of things before they gave him back to me. _

"_He's got quite the set of lungs, doesn't he?" She joked, wiping away a few stray tears. My little boy screamed in the corner of the room as he was weighed and his data recorded. _

_A couple minutes later he was brought back over to me, all cleaned up and wrapped in a bright blue blanket, a matching blue beanie on his head. "He's quite a beauty." The nurse commented as she placed him in my waiting arms._

"_He has his mommy's eyes." Renee cooed next to me. "Does he have hair, I didn't even notice."_

"_Yes," my nurse answered. "The loveliest bronze I've ever seen."_

Cue heart failure.

"_Excuse me, but what color did you say his hair is?"_

"_You can take his hat off and see. It's a beautiful shade of auburn."_

_I carefully removed the little blue beanie effectively causing the air in my lungs to whoosh out. I think I've just been hit by a truck. Looking down at my son's face I recognized every single feature, every single angle from his forehead, to his tiny nose, to his jaw line. I knew those lines. _

"_Do you have a name picked out for him yet?" my nurse asked, pen and clipboard in hand. _

"_Not yet right, Bella?" My mom asked. _

"_Anthony," I blurted out. "Anthony Edward."_

"_Swan?" _

"_No…" I sucked in a large breath of air and let it out slowly, looking up at the nurse. "Um… Cullen. Anthony Edward Cullen." My mother gasped audibly beside me and I turned to look at her, the pain in her eyes mirroring my own. _

"_That's a beautiful name," the nurse commented as she wrote it down, completely oblivious to the exchange between my mother and I. _

_I looked back down to the handsome baby in my arms, his eyes shut and his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. "It's his father's name," I whispered. _

Edward let out a huge breath as I finished up. "Why did you give him my last name?"

"Because he's your son, Edward."

"You could've given him your last name."

"Yes…I know that. I wanted to give him yours."

"But…why?"

I shrugged. "Because…I don't know. I had just given birth to him. I…I don't know, Edward. Do you wish I hadn't?"

"No…no, I'm glad you gave him my name. My whole name." He clarified quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm…I'm…proud." Edward sat up a little straighter and I noticed his chest puffed out a little.

"Well, it is a very good name. Very sturdy."

"I've always liked it."

We giggled together quietly and my eyes flicked to the baby monitor. "Do you want to watch TV?" I asked, my eyes searching for the remote.

"No, I actually want to hear some more about Anthony. Tell me about him before you moved back here."

"That could take all night."

Edward didn't appear fazed by my comment. "We have the time." He said softly, and laid his hand on mine.

**A/N: I posted an update on Polyvore for the gifts that Edward bought Anthony and Bella in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome. **


	7. Potential

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the continued love and reviews. Hope you all enjoy a little fluff. **

**I do not own Twilight, watched BD2 last night with my roommate. Happy times ****. Totally got inspired for my current fan fictions. Theme song for this particular ****fan fiction comes directly from the BD1&2 soundtracks. "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri Parts 1&2.  
**

**EPOV**

"Oh isn't he just adorable?" my mother cooed as she opened the door. Bella had just arrived with Anthony to spend Sunday afternoon with my parents before we all took her out tonight for her birthday. "Bella, this outfit is just precious."

"You can thank Edward, he bought it." Bella nodded at me where I stood just at the base of the stairs. I was hanging back from nerves, and I didn't want to get in Bella's way as she brought Anthony inside.

When we arrived in Forks yesterday morning, Bella had dropped me off at home and then went to her dad's for the day. She was going to swing by her house later and pick him up for dinner. I wanted to go with her just so I could sit in the back seat of her Civic with Anthony.

I hadn't told my parents I was coming home with Bella for the weekend, and my mom was nicely surprised when I walked in the door. She gave me a hug, and a look, and went back to finishing dinner.

My dad came downstairs to get a cup of coffee and we went back upstairs to his study together.

"How's everything going with Bella and Anthony?" he asked as he closed the door leaving it cracked a little so we could hear when my mom called us.

"Good," I answered honestly, sitting down in front of his desk. "We've worked out a schedule so I can come and spend time with her and help take care of Anthony. I haven't been alone with him, not that I expect Bella to leave me alone with him...yet."

"Yet is the key word there, Edward. You'll get there with Anthony. Just give it time. How is he taking to you?" my dad sipped his coffee and leaned back in his chair a little.

"Pretty good I think. He takes food when I feed him."

"That's good. He trusts you, which is very important."

"Yeah,"

My dad reached over and patted my shoulder. "You'll get there, son. You'll get there."

We talked a little while longer about how my classes were the first couple weeks and how I was finding the subject matter. It wasn't terribly difficult so far. I knew that as I moved into the more advanced biology and chemistry classes I would basically be living in the library I would be studying so much.

I went to my room down the hall when we finished talking and read for my philosophy class for a little while before dinner. Bella texted me a picture of Anthony eating mashed sweet potatoes. His face was covered in orange goo as was the tray on the high chair and his Simba bib.

I laughed out loud thinking of that picture from last night as Bella handed Anthony off to my mother now. She had dressed him in the Simba outfit I had picked out at the Disney Store. I had to admit he was really adorable in the little yellow cap with the ears and the Simba booties. I noticed Bella had added white pants to the outfit since the onsie was just that with no legs.

"So he's eating soft foods now, I hear." Esme said as she cuddled Anthony close to her for a hug.

"Yes, just started this week. He and Edward have made good progress with mashed potatoes."

"That's wonderful, that was always one of Edward's favorite foods when he was Anthony's age."

Bella nodded and glanced in my direction. I smiled at her and she returned it, but she didn't say anything. Then she looked back to my mom and asked quietly, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Privately?" My mom asked.

Bella nodded, seeming uncomfortable. She glanced uneasily at me and I felt my brows draw together as I watched her.

"We'll be right back," my mom said, and wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders as they walked off to the kitchen together.

"They'll be right back, Edward." My dad said from where he sat on the couch watching a football game. "Then you can play with Anthony." I could hear the smile in his voice. He knew I had wanted to spend time with Anthony right away.

But considering that I now saw him more often than my parents it was only fair to let my mom have her "grandma" moment first. I sighed and sat down next to my dad.

"You get attached quickly," he commented at the next commercial. "And you want to monopolize all of his time."

I shrugged, but it was meant as a 'yes' to his statement. "I understand, all babies will do that to you. They're all precious in their own way." As a doctor I knew my dad was speaking from experience. But he was right. Now that I knew about Anthony, I wanted to spend every free moment I had getting to know him better and developing a relationship with him. I wanted him to know that I was his father.

"It's very encouraging to see this attitude from you, Edward. Although I know you must still feel petrified on the inside."

"Sometimes, yeah." I answered.

We stopped talking as the game came back on. My mom and Bella came back out a few minutes later, Bella smiling more than she had been when she first arrived. My mom sat down between my dad and me, Anthony still cradled in her arms.

I watched as he played with the necklace she was wearing. The one my dad had given last year for their anniversary. She carefully pulled Anthony's little hand away and held him up smiling and talking baby talk to him. Anthony smiled back and babbled his baby language as he tried to laugh.

He then looked at me and held his little arms out. "I think someone wants you." My mom said as she handed him to me slowly. I held my arms out, feeling Anthony's weight in them as he settled in to my grasp. He smiled at me and cooed a little as he tried to get comfortable in my lap.

Bella smiled from where she sat, watching Anthony as he leaned back against me, his little head on my chest. He was able to sit and hold his head up without additional support, which was how he stayed in my lap, watching the end of the football game.

As soon as it was over Anthony began to fidget in my lap like he was uncomfortable. I could feel his diaper through the pants and the onesie. It felt squishy. "I think he needs a change." I said looking to Bella. She got up and grabbed the baby bag she had left by the door. "I can do it." I said as she held her arms out for Anthony.

"Ok, remember how I showed you?" She asked.

I nodded. I picked Anthony up from my lap and got up to lay him down on the blanket Bella had spread on the floor. I noticed my mom and dad get up and go into the kitchen as I began undressing Anthony from his outfit.

"They don't want you to feel self-conscious in front of them." Bella smiled at me as she got out a fresh diaper, wipes, lotion, and powder from the baby bag. I took off the soiled diaper, wiped Anthony up and put on the lotion and powder, and then slid on the clean diaper. I fastened him up and fixed his clothes.

"Great job," Bella beamed at me. "I told you, the more you do it the easier it becomes."

"You were right." I agreed, playing with Anthony's hand as he giggled on the blanket.

"Are you two hungry?" my mom asked, sticking her head around the corner of the kitchen.

"A little," Bella answered.

"I'm always hungry." I laughed.

"Just like you," Bella cooed at Anthony. "I should probably feed him before we go."

"I'll get the bottle for you." My mom said, and disappeared, coming back out a minute later with a small bottle.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I put it in the fridge when I got here to keep it cool. Do you want to feed him?" Bella asked as she picked Anthony up from the floor.

"Sure," I sat down on the couch and let her place Anthony in my arms. I took the bottle from my mom and held it close to Anthony's mouth for a moment before he latched on and started drinking the milk. I noticed my mom slip back out of the room again.

"I appreciate that they're giving me space with this." I said quietly, watching Anthony drink his milk. "How come it's blue?" I asked.

"It's breast milk." Bella answered simply. "Now that he's on soft foods I wanted to start weaning him off nursing so much. But I'm still giving breast milk because it's the best for him."

"Is that what you were talking to my mom about?"

Bella stroked Anthony's hair as he continued to drink. "Yeah, I just wanted her opinion on when I should nurse him during the day and when I should try and give him a bottle. I like to nurse him in the morning when everything is calm and the day hasn't gotten hectic yet. So I'm trying to bottle-feed him his lunch and dinner. He doesn't seem to be taking dinner that easily, so I still nurse him at night sometimes."

"Are you going to feed him at the restaurant?"

"I brought some mushy vegetables for him, but I want to see what they offer on the menu, too."

I lifted Anthony up to my shoulder to give him a break and rub his back so he could burp. Bella placed a small cloth on my shoulder in case he spit up. Anthony hiccoughed a few times then I set him back down in my lap and fed him the rest of the bottle.

"He looks very comfortable, Edward. He's getting used to you."

"Good," I smiled at Bella. "I want him to get used to having me around."

Bella leaned up and kissed my forehead, shocking me for a moment. "I'm really glad to hear that, Edward." She grinned happily at me and got up walking off into the kitchen for a minute.

I heard her on her phone talking to her dad, telling him he would be there in about ten minutes to pick him up. Bella walked back out just as I was burping Anthony after the last of his bottle was finished.

"Let me get his coat." Bella fished through the baby bag and pulled out a little blue jacket, which I tried to help her get on Anthony. I didn't know what was so hard about a tiny blue jacket, but it was difficult to get it on his arms, and even harder to snap it up.

"This shouldn't be this hard." I grumbled as I tried to snap up the two buttons.

Bella just shook her head and laughed at me as I struggled. Anthony giggled and smiled at me like he was enjoying my frustration. "You think this funny, huh?" I asked him playfully. Anthony just smiled in response.

"Do you want me to show you how to strap him into his car seat again?" Bella asked as she slung the baby bag and her purse onto her shoulder.

"Yeah," I nodded, holding on tight to Anthony. I carried him out to Bella's car and set him in the seat in the back of the Civic. Bella showed me how to snap the straps together that went over his shoulder, and then how to snap them into the lap belt. I made sure they weren't too tight and then handed Anthony his small stuffed lion.

"Good job," Bella told me. "And don't worry about getting it right, right off the bat with his car seat. It's the most frustrating accessory, except his pajamas. It's easier to get him into his stroller than it is to get him in the car seat."

I laughed along with Bella, glancing up to where my parents were coming down the front steps. I saw my mom tuck a small white package into her purse before they reached us. I smiled, because I knew what it was. I had helped to pick it out yesterday.

"So, we'll meet you in Port Angeles." My dad said as he held the door of his car open for my mom. She was driving.

"Yup," Bella nodded, "we're just going to pick up my dad and we'll be on our way."

I sat in the front seat on the way to Bella's house, glancing back every few seconds to look at Anthony. He stayed awake for the drive over, but as soon as we left after picking up Charlie, he passed right out. I got to sit in the back like I wanted. Charlie seemed to want to sit in front with his daughter and talk to her, so I pretended I didn't exist, and spent he ride into Port Angeles watching Anthony sleep.

I got him out of the car seat when we arrived and carried him into the restaurant. My parents were already waiting at the front.

"I said five and a high chair." My mom told Bella as we walked in.

"This will be his first in a restaurant. I don't think they have trays on them." Bella smoothed some of Anthony's hair back from his eyes. He was still asleep for the moment, resting in my arms. I had to admit…I liked it.

"You look very comfortable with him, Edward." Charlie observed as I sat down easily on one of the couches in the waiting area.

"It's getting easier."

"You're doing great." Bella wrapped her arm around my waist where she sat next to me and squeezed reassuringly.

I gave her a shy smile to acknowledge what she said and nodded tersely. It was still a little nerve racking sometimes to hold Anthony. I was afraid I might stand too quickly and drop him. But he felt so secure where he lay with his head resting on my shoulder.

Bella stroked his hair again as she was so fond of doing and smiled at me. It was her way of telling me I was fine and Anthony was fine. There was nothing to be afraid of. Our table was called a minute later. I got up slowly, holding Anthony against me. He yawned and opened his eyes just as we made it to our table. I let Bella take him then and put him into the high chair.

Anthony fussed a little, obviously still tired from hi short nap. But he let Bella do what she had to do and he calmed down when she handed him a teething ring from the baby bag.

I watched Anthony gum it for a couple minutes before I realized I was being asked a question.

"Oh, I'll have iced tea." I said in answer to the waitress who asked me what I wanted to drink.

"Would you like some milk for him?" She asked me, nodding to Anthony.

"No, thank you." Bella answered for me, glaring at the young waitress. Her tone was polite but her gaze was anything but.

"What was that about?" I asked once the waitress had left.

"She was eye-fucking you." Bella whispered to me.

I shrugged. "So, a lot of girls do that. I usually just ignore it."

"I don't like it," Bella muttered opening her menu and glancing up and down the columns of choices.

I tucked that comment away in the back of my mind to analyze later and opened my menu to figure out what I wanted for dinner. Bella and my parents fell into a conversation about how Anthony was doing, which seemed to be the favorite subject of everyone at the table, myself included. Charlie quizzed me on how my classes were going and asked essentially the same questions my dad had asked me yesterday.

I've known Bella since we were in kindergarten together, and therefore I've known Charlie Swan just as long. But he seemed to be acting differently around me now, like he was sizing me up as…maybe a potential son-in-law? I couldn't figure it out. But the way he kept glancing between Bella and me made me a little nervous. Did he want me to do the right thing someday and marry her? Or maybe he thought because I was the one who had gotten his daughter pregnant in the first place, I wasn't no longer good enough?

I didn't want to dwell on those thoughts because they would only make me doubt myself and in extension my capability of taking care of Anthony.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Bella asked me, drawing me out of my meditation.

"Oh, uh…" I hadn't looked at the menu that much, too caught up in the conversation I had been having with her father. "Chicken parmesan, I think. What?" I asked as Bella shook her head at me.

"You never change." She answered, taking Anthony's teething ring from him to wipe it off. She handed it back to him and he went right back to gumming the cooler part of the ring where it was still frozen.

"Ok then," I answered, and glanced at the menu looking for a challenge. "Mushroom ravioli."

"But you hate mushrooms." My mom said when she heard me.

"I'm trying something new." I stuck my tongue out at Bella and she returned the gesture. "What are you getting Miss Adventurous?"

"The stuffed eggplant."

I looked it over and sounded really good. But I was going to stick with the ravioli. It was time I learned to love fungus. Bella was always going on in high school about how much she loved it when the cafeteria served baby Portobello mushrooms on the salad bar since they were her favorite.

"Are you getting anything for Anthony?" I asked, glancing over the kids' food briefly.

"They offer a side of cooked apples, so I'm thinking those and I can just mush them up."

"Has he tried apples yet, Bells?" Charlie asked. "You always loved applesauce as a kid. You wanted to paint with it a lot, too."

Bella's face flushed bright pink and she took a moment to hide behind her menu while it went away. Charlie and I just laughed as we watched her.

The waitress came back over with our drinks and asked if we wanted an appetizer.

"I think the birthday girl should decide." My dad offered, looking right at Bella.

"I don't care, pick anything." Bella stated quickly. I knew she hated it when she was made the center of attention.

"Shrimp scampi, extra garlic." I said, picking it out from the list of appetizers. Bella loved shrimp scampi, and I loved it when she cooked it.

"Thank you," Bella mouthed at me.

"You're welcome," I mouthed back.

Anthony gurgled happily and held his hands out to Bella. She asked for a glass of water and pulled out an empty bottle. When the waitress came back with the water she asked for our dinner orders. I added the apples Bella had wanted when she forgot to ask for them.

"Thank you again, I don't know where my head is right now." She commented quietly to me as she poured the water minus the ice cubes into Anthony's bottle and screwed the top on. I was closer to him, so I held the bottle for him as he sat back in the chair a little and drank slowly.

"How can you tell what he wants?" I asked out loud, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"You just learn his different cries. There's actually a pattern in the sounds." My dad started to explain, and I could feel a whole medical speech coming on about how each different meant the baby wanted something specific and why they made that sound.

My mom stopped him, however, before he could start. I think Bella, Charlie, and I all looked relieved. "You just learn the different cries, Edward." My mom reiterated what my dad had said. "It'll take more time than you've already spent with him. But eventually you learn to decipher exactly what he wants. An easy to tell if he's hungry, is if his mouth forms a little 'o' when he cries."

I nodded, storing all of the information away.

Our appetizer arrived a few minutes later, and everyone dug in, obviously hungry. Bella made me a small plate, since I was still helping Anthony to drink his water. I let Bella eat a little first and then we switched and she refilled the bottle letting him drink a little more water before giving Anthony a break.

When our dinner arrived I offered to feed Anthony so Bella could enjoy her birthday dinner while it was hot. I mashed up the apples and blew on them to cool them off before alternating little spoonfuls for Anthony, and a piece of ravioli for myself.

"You certainly learn to multi-task." I commented through a mouthful. Anthony laughed at me, a little bit of apple dribbling down his chin in the process. I scooped it up with the spoon and placed it back in his mouth. He was really enjoying the soft apples.

"Yes," My mom and Bella said together emphatically, both nodding.

After dinner our waitress and a few other servers came out with a plate of tiramisu with a candle in it and sang "happy birthday" to Bella as she held Anthony in her lap. Her face was bright red by the end of it and everyone at the table was laughing. Even Charlie.

"I'll get you for this." She said to him across the table, knowing it was her dad who had set up the singing.

"You can try, Bells, but I know the way you think because I think the same way."

Bella just sighed for dramatic effect and leaned forward to blow out the candle.

"Happy birthday, Bella." My mom said, pulling out the small white box from her purse. She slid to Bella.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Esme."

"We all chipped in, even your dad."

"I picked it out." I told her, a proud smile on my face.

Bella picked up the small white jewelry box and pulled the ribbon off of it. Anthony took it and began waving it in his hand. Bella opened the box and gasped, which was the reaction I had been hoping for. She looked up at me with glassy eyes, but didn't cry.

"It's beautiful thank you." She looked around at everyone at the table. I held out my hands to take Anthony. Once he was situated in my lap Bella took out the small diamond pendant necklace, which was Anthony's birth stone, and clasped it around her neck. It hung just a little bit shorter than the ammolite pendant I had gotten her in Alaska.

When I saw her wearing it the other day I couldn't believe she still had it. I knew it was special to her, but I had never expected her to still be wearing it. It made me smile now more that both of the necklaces she had on were hand picked by me. And she loved them.

I held on to Anthony while we ate dessert and talked a little more about school. Bella went on about her photography class and how already she couldn't wait for next semester since she would be learning different manipulations she could do with photographs on the computer.

"So all of the stuff your mom got you is coming in handy?" Charlie asked, sipping his coffee.

Bella nodded and sipped her cup of decaf.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"My mom got me the Nikon that I have, a tripod, the latest version of Photoshop, a carrying bag for everything. She went over the top. But she told me if I was going to be a serious photographer, which I want to be someday, this was everything I was going to need. I'm already putting a portfolio together as I go."

"What for?"

"For future employers who will want to see some of my work. It'll be like when you finish a residency. It'll show what you've accomplished so far and what you're capable of as a doctor."

"What kind of pictures do you have already, Bella?" My dad asked.

"Some of Anthony in black and white, and sepia. And some nature photos I took in Phoenix, and some from Seattle. It's not much yet."

"Would you like to try some interior shots?" My mom asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I do interior design from time to time, and I've been thinking of designing a web page. Now that Edward is away at school I have some free time to myself and I was thinking of getting back into interior design. I would love it if you could take some photographs of the inside of our house to show my work. Would you consider that? You could include them in your portfolio as an example of architectural photography."

"Sure, absolutely." Bella smiled proudly.

"Great, maybe we can do something over Thanksgiving break."

We finished all of the dessert and my parents paid for dinner, despite that Charlie pulled out his money at the end of the meal. I suspected he had put in more for Bella's gift than my parents had and now they weren't going to let him pay for dinner.

I carried Anthony out to Bella's car so she could walk out with her dad. They talked in low voices as they walked over to the car. I already had Anthony in his seat and strapped in. My parents took turns shaking his little hands and saying good night and that they would see him soon. Bella got hugs from both of them and promised that she would visit again as soon as possible. Of course my parents told her there wasn't any pressure to come on a constant basis.

I hugged my parents good bye since Bella and I would be driving back into Seattle tonight because I had an 8:30 class in the morning I couldn't miss. We dropped Charlie off and I moved to the front seat. We stopped at my house on the way out of Forks so I could grab my bag. My parents weren't back yet and I suspected they had stayed behind in Port Angeles for the night. I know they often went away for the weekend, so it was nothing new.

Anthony fell asleep as soon as Bella got on the main highway. I kept glancing back to watch him sleep. I loved it. His little head lolled off to the side and his thin eyelids shifted as he dreamed.

Bella played soft classical music in the car so it wouldn't disturb Anthony. "Do you still have the CD I made for you?" I asked out of curiosity. I had once recorded myself playing some of my favorite piano pieces and made a CD of it for her.

"It's somewhere in the center console. I love listening to it on long drives. Why don't you put it in?" Bella offered. I located the disc and slipped into the CD changer. The first piece came on. Debussy, definitely one of my favorites. Bella hummed along with the melody as she drove along.

I glanced over at her from time to time, remembering her kiss on my forehead, and the way she had hugged me around my waist earlier in the evening. She had always been affectionate like that in high school, but it felt different now. Just like the kiss she had given me on the cheek the day I came over after first meeting her and Anthony in the park.

"What are you so deep in though about over there?" Bella asked, finally picking up on my silence.

"Nothing, just thinking." I answered cryptically.

"About?" She asked, letting the question hang in the air.

"Stuff," I answered the same way.

"Fine, don't tell me." She laughed to herself as she changed lanes to get off at the exit for the university.

"I though I was staying at your apartment again?"

"You are, this exit is closer than the last one. And there aren't as many traffic lights between here and my apartment."

"Oh,"

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing important," I answered. Honestly, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare Bella, or assume that something was going that really wasn't.

"Classes?" Bella guessed.

I nodded.

"Stressful?"

I nodded again.

"You know you can come over whenever you want. Babies are the best stress relief."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." I yawned as I spoke and stretched lightly in the limited space insider her car.

I carried Anthony inside once we arrived at Bella's apartment and changed him into clean pajamas. He fell right back asleep as soon as I laid him down in the crib. Bella cracked the door as we walked out.

"See you in the morning." She told me with a smile. "Thank you for a great birthday."

"It wasn't all me." I said, sitting down on the pull out bed. I felt so wiped out all of a sudden.

"It was mostly you." Bella whispered to me, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "Thank you, Edward, for everything."

I watched her walk away into her room and leave the door cracked.

Maybe I was right to be assuming after all.

**A/N: Is he right? **


	8. A Little Bit

**A/N: So some of you want to see a little sexual tension building between Edward and Bella. Keep in mind that at this point Edward still feels weird about the fact that he slept with Bella and didn't know it. He's not going to be as quick to pick up on any tension as Bella may be…since she seems to be the one initiating affection here. (****hint hint, wink wink). But tension will start to build in this chapter. Just a little, bit, and we'll see were they go from there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Watching BD2 the second time around wasn't as painful as the first. **

**BPOV**

After my birthday I dug my heels in and really got serious about my class work. I hadn't been making the amount of effort I normally attributed to class work because looking after my son was a full time job. And now that October was rolling around projects and papers were beginning to build up and I also had obligations to go several different gallery showings for my photography class.

Rosalie was a Godsend when it came to looking after Anthony for me on many afternoon when I had to stay on campus and work in a group. Alice teamed up with me as much as possible in our design class so we could work from my apartment and I could be with Anthony.

But I was still hesitant to ask Edward for too much of his time. He had a double major and I knew he was taking some heavy-duty classes. I didn't want to get in the way of his studies since I knew medical school was so important to him. But so was Anthony, and every day he came over to spend time with us he made that clearer and clearer.

Anthony was a priority to him, and it's not like I'm trying to prevent a relationship developing between them by not asking Edward to watch him. I just know Edward doesn't have that much time.

"You know, Bella, it really wouldn't hurt to ask him." Alice commented from the floor where she was changing Anthony's diaper.

"I know it wouldn't hurt, I just don't want to get in his way. We're almost halfway through the semester already, I'm sure he's got midterms to study for and…"

"Bella, seriously, pick up the phone and ask him to watch Anthony tomorrow night. You have to go to that show."

"I know…"

"Oh my God," Alice sighed. She finished cleaning up Anthony and grabbed my cell phone where it lay on the coffee table and threw it at me. "Call him, I'm sure he'd be delighted."

"Delighted?" I questioned, feeling my eyebrow raise. I scrolled through my contacts to find Edward's number and hit 'call'. _Please don't pick up_, I thought as his ringback played in my ear. Classical music, of course. Edward had never been one to choose something obnoxious to make people listen to.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Edward's voice asked happily a moment later when he finally picked up.

Crap.

"Oh…uh…"

"Bella? You ok?"

"Fine, I'm fine."

"What's up?"

"Um…I was just wondering…would you want to watch Anthony tomorrow night? I have to go to a photo showing downtown."

"Yeah, absolutely. I don't have much work to get done tomorrow. You think…you think it's ok for me to be alone with him?"

"Yes, Edward. I think you'll be fine. I'll make sure he has dinner before I leave. He usually goes to sleep early. It won't be that hard."

"If you think I'm ready. But regardless, yes I would love to watch Anthony tomorrow night. I actually got him a new toy. We can play with it together." I could hear the smile and excitement in his voice.

"Wow, that's great. I think you two will have a great time together."

"I can't wait now. What time do you want me to come over?"

Uh…Come over around six. We'll have dinner and then I can leave."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Great, thanks, Edward. Bye," I waited for him to say goodbye before I hung up. I let out a huge breath and looked at Alice who clapped politely.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Bite me," I muttered, tossing my phone back on to the coffee table.

"You need to get laid."

"Say that in a way that he can understand you." I motioned to Anthony.

"Oh please, he can't even talk yet." Alice played with Anthony's little hands as he squirmed on the blanket and smiled up at her.

"You'd be surprised." I got up and joined them on the floor. "Guess who's coming to see you tomorrow." I cooed, clapping Anthony's little hands together. "Guess who's going to be with you tomorrow night."

Anthony laughed and clapped his hands on his own. Once at first, and then repeatedly over and over.

"Get the baby book." I told Alice with a smile. She got up and dashed into Anthony's room. I grabbed my camera where I kept on the breakfast counter and started recording a video of Anthony.

I clapped my hands, encouraging Anthony to do the same where he lay on the blanket. He laughed happily and continued to clap his hands. "This is so great," I laughed to Alice. She wrote down the date in Anthony's baby book under "First Hand Clap.

I turned the video off and started snapping pictures for the baby book. "Has he pulled himself up yet?" Alice asked as she wrote out a small paragraph next to the event spot.

"Not yet, but he rolls over and reaches up. He's getting ready. He can sit up without any support now, but he loves his donut seat. He loves to recline and be comfortable."

"That was adorable last week when Edward came over and they just sat back on the couch together to watch TV. They look exactly alike."

"It's scary isn't it?" I asked, putting the camera down.

"A little,"

"I think it's great. I can just see the two of them in a couple years when Anthony can stand at the sink. He'll be imitating everything Edward does."

"You mean like shaving?"

I shrugged. "Shaving, brushing his teeth, whatever."

"You know, it almost sounds like you're implying that you two will be living together."

I shrugged again, "Who knows. I mean, we're friends. It wouldn't be hard to imagine."

"But I'm sure it would be awkward."

I could feel Alice's eyes boring into me, although my focus was solely on Anthony. He yawned and shut his eyes, shifting to get comfortable on the blanket. His eyes shut slowly and he sighed softly as he fell asleep.

"You like Edward as more than a friend, don't you?" Alice asked.

I didn't answer, I just continued to watch Anthony. It didn't escape me that in sleep his face was as peaceful as Edward's. He was beginning to look more like his father every day. His hair had grown brighter and was almost the same shade of bronze as Edward's. He had the same nose, the same bright smile.

Would it be awkward if we decided to live together, just as friends? Or what if…

No.

I stopped my thoughts right there. It wouldn't do well right to go down that road. I shut all of it away in the back of mind to deal with later.

"Are you going to answer me?" Alice asked now.

"I like him," I muttered, stroking some of Anthony's hair out of his eyes. His bangs were getting long.

"But as just a friend."

I nodded, knowing full well it was a lie.

Edward showed up right on time the following night. I had just pulled dinner out of the oven. I made one of his favorites, mostly because I wanted to but also as a 'thank you' for watching Anthony tonight. I noticed he had not brought his backpack, but he had another Disney Store bag in his hand.

"You're spoiling him," I said as I set the dish of chicken Parmesan on the table next to the garlic bread and salad.

"I actually bought this back when I got that outfit, but it said 6-36 months on it. So I waited."

"You could have given it to him last month." I shrugged.

Edward sniffed the air as he walked further into the apartment. "You made chicken parm, didn't you?"

I smiled, "Surprise. And thank you."

"No, thank _you_.

Edward set the bag down in the living room and came into the kitchen. "You want to set the table and get his high chair set up. I'll go wake him up."

"Oh, is he going to go to sleep later?"

"Yeah, don't worry. When you give him a bath later, just use the nighttime lotion. The lavender will help him fall asleep. I'll go over this before I leave, don't worry." I reached out and laid my hand on Edward's shoulder. He looked a little nervous.

He had helped me give Anthony a bath before, but this was the first time I was leaving him alone for several hours to take care of him on his own. I knew it was nerve racking. My mom was always there for me the first couple of months after Anthony was born, but then summer came and she and Phil were always going out and I was alone at home with my three-month-old baby. I must have called my mom five times a night when she and Phil were out, asking questions.

She never complained. I knew she could tell I was nervous. And I was sure Edward felt the same right now.

"Relax, everything will be fine."

I let Edward feed Anthony his dinner so he felt safe with Edward for the night right from the start. In between bites of green beans of applesauce Edward went on about his first huge project he was doing in his biology class. It was a group assignment that counted as part of the midterm. His group was assigned bioluminescence and its functions in nature. I thought it sounded fascinating.

Edward was responsible for the PowerPoint portion of it and he talked about how he planned on making this complicate slide of the chemical reaction that produced bioluminescence in animals. He lost me when he got to the chemistry part, but his idea sounded fantastic.

"I can't wait to get started on it. I know how to make a flashing image in the presentation, so I thought I would put in the word 'Light' and make it flash at the end of the chemical reaction."

"That sounds really cool." I smiled at Edward. Anthony had finished his mushy foods and was now content with a small bottle of milk.

Edward dug in to the chicken, moaning over my food as he usually did. "You used fresh mozzarella?" he asked as he took his second piece.

"Of course, and pounded the chicken thin. I know how you like it."

"It's terrific," Edward said, his mouth full.

I glanced at the clock on the stove and noticed it was time for me to get changed. I was meeting some of my classmates a little early so we could walk around on our own before our professor showed up to give us the tour.

"I'll be back out in a minute." I said as I got up, taking my plate.

"Leave it, I'll do the dishes."

"Thank you," I put my plate back down and kissed Anthony's forehead as I walked out of the kitchen.

I had lain out a simply outfit for tonight. My grey dress, stockings, black heels, and a white shawl. I added the necklace I had gotten for my birthday on top of the ammolite pendant I only took off to shower and when I went to sleep at night.

"Wow," Edward looked up as I walked back out into the kitchen, my heels clicking softly.

"Yeah? I don't look ridiculous. I never dress up like this."

"No, you look…" His eyes moved slowly up and down the outfit I had put together, but I got the feeling he was assessing more than the clothes and I suddenly felt a little self-conscious. "You look great," He swallowed thickly.

"Thanks," I felt my patent blush warm my cheeks and I reached up to touch my ammolite necklace. "I hate dressing up like this."

"Do you have to?"

"It's suggested because these shows are formal viewing of artists' work, and we need to look professional. Even if we are freshman. It's an opportunity to meet other photographers and talk about what we want to do as a career, what we're interested in and get our names and faces out there now. I'm actually hoping one of these events may lead to an internship."

"That would be awesome."

"Yeah, and really good experience."

I shifted uncomfortably on my high heels and fidgeted with my cashmere wrap. Edward was cleaning up Anthony's face with a damp cloth getting all of the green beans and applesauce off. When he finished he wiped off the high chair and removed the tray to wash it. Anthony sat perfectly still for him and even smiled when Edward finished.

"You're going to be good for Edward, right?" I asked him playfully and leaned down to give him another kiss on his forehead.

"I'm still nervous." Edward admitted.

"You'll be fine." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I could feel the warmth in his face as he flushed. "Thank you again for tonight."

"No problem. Have a good time,"

I rolled my eyes, but I was excited about tonight. I waved goodbye as I walked out. I heard Anthony fuss a little, but I could also hear Edward calming him down. I knew he was in good hands.

I met up with my classmates outside the gallery and we walked in together. Unfortunately we were all freshman and had to refuse the champagne being served. One of my classmates, James I think his name was, volunteered to get us all something from the bar.

I talked with a couple of the girls who came tonight glad to know I wasn't the only one who had dressed a little on the nicer side. Maria was wearing a floor length, black halter dress and high black heels, higher than mine. She had the long, curvy figure for the clinginess of the dress she had chosen. I thought she looked like a total knock out.

Charlotte was wearing black pants, a white blouse, and a navy blazer. But she had styled it well with black flats and a long silver necklace. The two guys who came tonight had dressed in suits with no ties. Peter had actually gone out and bought new shoes for this, but since he was going to a wedding a couple weeks I figured he had actually gotten them for that occasion and tonight he was just breaking them in.

"You look very pretty," James said as he came to stand next me. He handed me a pink, fizzy drink.

"Does this have alcohol in it?"

"Nope, bartender carded me as soon as I walked up. It's soda and cranberry. It was the only thing he could offer."

I sipped it. It tasted good and refreshing. I think I had found my drink for the night. "Thanks,"

"So what do you think?"

"Of the photos?" I asked looking around. Many of them were shots of different buildings in the city, some of the statues in the various parks, and others in black and white depicting daily scene of public life. "I think the artist has good variety. The actual technique is very interesting. I can't wait to learn the different methods to produce photos like these."

"I think you're pretty good now. I like all of those pictures you bring in of your nephew."

"He's my son, actually." I corrected him quietly. I noticed the way he had said nephew, like he knew it wasn't the truth and he had said it intentionally to make me admit it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought he was nephew."

"No," I shook my head and turned back to the picture, sipping my drink.

"Are you married?"

"I thought we were talking about the photographs?" I didn't like where James was going with this conversation, and I wasn't interested in him trying to flirt with me tonight.

Being honest, I was on edge thinking about Anthony and Edward. I took my phone out and checked to see if Edward had called or texted me. He had sent me a picture of Anthony playing with the new toy he had brought over tonight. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but Anthony appeared to be having a blast with it and it made me smile knowing he was ok.

"It was simple question." James stated, not noticing me.

"No," I said a little forcefully, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Boyfriend?"

"Why the sudden interest in my personal life?"

James shrugged nonchalantly as we moved on to the next photo. "We never really talk in class. You're always busy on your laptop with your pictures."

"Well, that's what class is about isn't it? Fine tuning our photos to learn the different techniques and enhancements. What do you do for the two hours?"

"Games,"

"That's productive," I scoffed.

"I work on my pictures in my dorm room." He sounded so unconcerned with learning anything that it was beginning to piss me off.

"Is photography what you want to do, or this is just a filler class?"

"No, it's what I want to do, but I took photography in high school. This is essentially the same thing to me, it's boring."

I nodded, pretending like it all made sense now. "I think our professor is here," I said looking around, noticing that our other classmates had congregated by the door. I walked away leaving James standing by the photo. He didn't bother me for the rest of the night.

It was nearly ten-thirty by the time I got back to my apartment. I had texted Edward about an hour ago asking how everything was going and how Anthony had been when it was time to lay him down. I didn't get an answer, and that meant two things.

Edward was busy taking care of him and couldn't answer me. Or he had fallen asleep.

I had noticed the bags under his eyes earlier. He had been putting in all-nighters lately. I felt bad when I first saw him when he came over, but he was so excited to spend time with Anthony that I wasn't going to tell him to turn around and get some rest instead.

I unlocked the door and walked in with my shoes in my hand. I had noticed the light still on in the living room, but I didn't hear the TV on. Maybe Edward was asleep after all. I left my shoes and shawl in the front hall and walked in. What I saw made me catch my breath.

Edward was passed out on his back on the couch, Anthony cuddled up on his chest, fast asleep. Edward had one arm across Anthony's back, keeping him from falling off. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I knew I had to get my camera and make this memory permanent.

I set the camera for low light and began snapping pictures from different angles. I got some from above, some from beside them on the floor, and some from behind so I could see Anthony's face. I was just snapping a picture from an angle where I could see them both when Edward's eyes cracked open at the soft click of the shutter.

"Sorry," I whispered. "You both look too precious."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it. We fall asleep like this all the time. Here," I put my camera down and reached out to take Anthony as Edward began to sit up.

"No, I got him. I'll lay him down." He held Anthony securely as he sat up and carried him to his room.

I watched feeling a profound sense of pride flow through me. I had never seen Edward so comfortable before like this. He really was becoming a great father to Anthony. So much more than I could have hoped for.

"Thank you again for watching him," I said as he walked back out, baby monitor in his hand.

"You're welcome. We had a great time. He made a mess in the bath, though."

"What?"

"He pooped in the tub."

"Oh…" I laughed. "Yeah, he does that sometimes."

"And he loves his toy. We played with it forever. I think it wore him out."

I glanced at the Playskool toy Edward had brought over. It was a _Lion King_ themed jungle with a little plastic Simba and Nala. "That's adorable."

"Yeah, he really loved it. Well, I guess I should head back to my dorm."

"No way, you can stay here tonight. You're exhausted. I don't want you walking back to campus half asleep."

"I don't have anything to sleep in, Bella." Edward yawned.

"I think I have one of your old track and field t-shirts. Come on." I motioned for him to follow me into my room.

"Why do you have one of my t-shirts?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

"You must have given it to me when I spent a night at your house in high school. Here it is." I pulled the red t-shirt out of my dresser and held it up. "See, Cullen." I pointed out his name on the back of the shirt. "Forks High Track and Field."

I tossed it to him and he caught with an amused expression on his face. "Thanks," he put the shirt on my bed and proceeded to undo the buttons of the shirt he was wearing. I busied myself with getting my pajamas out, but I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

Edward had kept himself in really good shape, I observed as I watched him shrug off his button down and pull the t-shirt over his head. He finally caught me staring at him in my mirror.

"What?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Nothing," I went back to digging around for my pajamas.

"Seriously, what is it?" He asked again.

"Nothing," I answered a little more firmly this time. "I'm going to go get changed." And I motioned to bathroom down the hall. "You can sleep in here with me."

"No, Bella. I can't do that."

"Neither one of us feels like pulling out the couch right now. Just get comfortable, I'll be right back."

I left before he could argue further with me. When I got back I noticed Edward's jeans lying on the floor next to his socks. That meant he was sleeping in his shorts. He was already under the blankets on the far side of the bed, lying on his side facing away from me.

I crawled in next to him and reached over to turn my lamp off. I felt Edward roll over to face me as soon as the light was out. "Can I ask you something weird?" He said into the dark. I could feel his warm breath in the space between us.

We hadn't shared personal space like this since the night of our junior prom. I had gone with my current boyfriend at the time, who wound up breaking up with me that night. Edward had gone stag, so we spent the rest of the night together having a great time. I hadn't been that into my boyfriend anyway, and if he hadn't broken up with me I was going to do it that next day.

It stung because he did it the night of the prom, but I shook it off after that first dance with Edward. We had such a great time that night, and crashed at his house. I think that may have actually been the night I acquired the t-shirt he was now wearing.

"Sure," I answered softly.

"What do you remember from the night of the party last summer?"

I knew this was going to happen eventually.

"Not much," I bit my lip. It was the truth. I had gotten so drunk that night all I really remember was the sex and waking up next to the toilet the following morning. "What do you remember?"

"Pretty much the whole night."

"Will you tell me about it? I'm curious to see how much it corroborates with what I actually do remember."

"What time did you get there?"

"I don't know," I shrugged to myself, "I snuck out a little bit after 11 I think. Jacob picked me up and drove me. He was going anyway, and you remember how notorious he was."

"Did you go out with him at all?"

"On a couple dates, but it felt weird. Our dads have known each other since we were kids and I grew up with him, but he's three years older than me, and I never had the relationship with him that I have with you. So I felt like we really didn't know each other, but he was always there when I wanted to be mischievous. He picked me up that night so I could leave my truck home and make my dad think I was still in my room. I locked my door and everything."

"You were a sneaky little thing."

"I was pissed off."

"Yeah, I would be, too." Edward sighed. "You really want to hear what I remember?"

"Yes, I do." I moved a little closer to him.

_I needed a fucking drink and I needed it now. I was pissed; I was beyond livid. This was so un-fucking-fair, and it wasn't even technically my problem, but it was still unfair to me. Bella and I had been looking forward to going to this party all summer, and now, two days before hand her father had to catch up on everything she had been doing up to this point this summer and fucking ground her. _

_Who does that anymore? _

_But Bella wasn't putting up a fight with her father this time. Chief Swan had put his foot down and threatened to send Bella home to Phoenix if she didn't stop "acting up" as he put it. She was almost eighteen-years-old, give her damn break and let her enjoy herself. _

_I wasn't mad at Bella for staying home, after she told me about the threat from her father I agreed that it was for the best and she should stay home and out of trouble for one night, but that didn't save me from being bent out of shape about it. I had really been looking forward to getting drunk with her tonight. We both needed to, one last time this summer before I had to start training next month for track and Bella had to start training for field hockey. _

_It was the end of July and my friend Emmett McCarty, who was a sophomore this fall, was having a huge party at the fraternity house he belonged to at state. Bella and I had never been to a college party before and we were both really excited about it. She even went out and bought a new outfit to wear for the occasion. _

_Of course I wasn't allowed to see it until tonight, and now I wasn't going to at all. It was supposed to have been a fun night out with my best friend, and now I was going alone and getting smashed alone. Fun. _

"_Dude, where's your GF?" Emmett called to me from the balcony as I walked up the front steps of the house the party was being held at. _

"_She's not my girlfriend, Emmett, and she's under house arrest." I called back. Emmett's mouth dropped into a perfect 'O' and he nearly dropped the red plastic cup in his hand. _

"_Seriously," he asked, already slurring. _

"_No, her father is the chief of police and being a real asshole to her tonight. She's not allowed to leave the house until she starts her field hockey training in two weeks."_

"_What a dick. That really sucks for her. Hang on, I'll be right down." Emmett promised and disappeared from the balcony._

_I walked inside not expecting to see Emmett until some time later in the evening and headed straight for the kitchen to grab a beer. I wound up doing three shots and wandered back out fifteen minutes later to seclude myself in a corner and nurse my beer. _

_A couple hours in and I'd done another three shots and was on my third beer. I was reaching my limit and it was only one in the morning. I disappeared back into the kitchen to see what drinks the frat brothers were making now. Something with a sexual name that didn't sound too appetizing so I wandered back out to walk around the house. _

_The music was a little too loud and the bass was turned up way too much for my liking, so I was searching out a quiet space to think, if I could think. I was definitely smashed at this point, but it felt good and was keeping me loose. _

_I walked in the general direction away from the party toward what I assumed was the back of the house and groped for an unlocked doorknob. When one finally twisted under my hand I shoved the door open and ventured inside shutting it behind me. _

"_Who the fuck is that?" a feminine voice asked. I could barely make out the shape of a couch in the darkness, and hardly understood a word of what the girl was saying I was so gone in my alcohol-induced haze. _

"_Sorry, just looking for a quiet corner." I confessed moving toward the stationary couch. I grabbed the back of it and leaned over looking down at the body lying on the couch. _

"_You found one," the voice slurred at me. She was as drunk as I was, probably more so since she was so skinny. She was more likely shitfaced where I was simply very drunk. I roamed my eyes over her slender figure, making out bare legs that stuck out beneath a short pleated skirt. I think she was wearing a t-shirt, but it was so fucking dark in the room I couldn't really see much. _

_I couldn't even make out her face. _

"_I'll go find somewhere else, sorry to disturb you." I let go of the couch and started to stumble away when I felt a tiny hand grab the back of my t-shirt and yank me back toward the couch. _

"_Stay, I could use the company." _

"_You really want me to?"_

"_Just stay," She sighed and flopped back down on the couch. "It's better than stumbling around the house and falling and cracking your head open."_

_I barely understood a word of what she said since to me, in my inebriated state, it sounded like nonsensical mumbling. I moved around the couch to the front and stood there looking down at her. It was becoming easier to see as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I made out the feminine figure on the couch lying on her back with her arm thrown across her eyes. _

_She lifted it and stared at me, a deep penetrating stare, and then she sighed exasperatedly. She sat up grabbing the front of my t-shirt and yanked me down on top of her. _

"_Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to pull that hard. But you were just standing there and I got really frustrated that you wouldn't sit down."_

"_Pssh, don't matter, I prefer this position anyway." I teased, and rotated my hips against hers. I was pleased with the soft moan I received in response. _

_The girl glared at me in the darkness and I thought I saw a hint of a smile touch her lips. She leaned up toward me, her lips barely brushing my ear and her fingers still curled into my shirt and whispered, "Me too," _

_I stared down at her, lust beginning to course through my veins. She had the darkest, most hooded eyes I had ever seen. My hand reached down of its own accord and started ghosting up her thigh underneath her short little skirt. _

_Our lips crashed together and we immediately opened up to each other, tongues stroking and twirling together. My hand reached the apex between her thighs causing her to moan deeply into my mouth. I was already painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to just bury my cock in this girl and ride her with abandon. _

_She smelled sweet, like strawberries, and I was immediately reminded of Bella. A very detached part of my brain wondered idly what she was doing at this hour of the night. She was probably asleep, or contemplating ways to get back at her father and make them all seem like probable accidents. _

_I would have to go and see her tomorrow and rehash the night's events, but first, back to business here. _

_Her hand was at my crotch now, rubbing my straining erection furiously through the tight denim. I hooked a couple fingers into the excuse for underwear that she was wearing and pulled the flimsy lace down her legs. Almost immediately I thrust two fingers inside her causing her to groan and arch her back off the couch. She was so incredibly wet and it was such a huge fucking turn on. _

_Both of her hands were at my waist trying to get my belt unbuckled and my jeans unzipped as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, curling them back every now and then to stroke her inside. She was writhing and turning below me, moaning indecently as I fucked her with my fingers. _

_I continued to plant sloppy, wet kisses all along her neck and jaw, trying to find her mouth so I could delve my tongue inside again. She tasted as sweet as she smelled and I wanted that taste on my lips again. _

_She finally managed, after some fighting and grunts in frustration, to get my jeans loosened and she shoved them far enough down my legs along with my shorts so my cock could spring free. It felt so good to be released from the confines of my clothing. _

_I felt her pushing up against me and my brain recognized that she wanted to change positions. I knew somewhere inside that this was wrong, that I really shouldn't be doing this when I _this_ drunk, but I was pissed, I was stressed, and I never turned down a free lay. _

_I flipped us over, both of us getting tangled in the process, and my jeans becoming a problem as I tried to get comfortable on my back, but eventually we turned enough so that she was properly situated on top and gazing down at me with the sexiest, albeit drunken, expression I had ever seen. _

"_What are you going to do now?" I asked as I reached out and took her hips. _

"_I'm really curious about something," she slurred with a drunken smile. _

"_And what would that be, beautiful?"_

_I didn't see her responding expression, but suddenly she was sinking down and I felt wet warmth around my dick and something that distinctly felt like a tongue and teeth. _

"_Holy mother of God!" _

_She worked her tongue around my head and sucked it hard, cupping my balls and massaging them as she took in inch after inch of my engorged length. She sucked on me for a solid three minutes, or it felt like three but it could have been longer, before I tapped her shoulder to warn her I was close. It was by far the best drunken blow job I had ever received, but I really to wanted to fuck her now. _

_She got up on her knees and I watched her position herself over my saluting cock and slowly, very slowly, she lowered herself onto me. We both groaned in unison as I was sheathed inside her tight, hot body. It was sheer heaven and I knew no other girl would ever compare after this; that is if I can remember after tonight. _

_She started riding me slowly, trying to work out a rhythm that we both enjoyed. I held her hips in my hands watching as our pelvic bones pressed together every time she pushed down and I thrust up. I wish I could see as I slid in and out of her, there was no sight more erotic than watching my dick disappear inside a girl. _

_I guided her rough, drunk movements on my body, squeezing her hips when I wanted her to go faster, fuck me harder, and loosened my grip when I wanted her to slow down. At one point I sat up a little to try and adjust my back against a throw pillow, but she pushed me back down to the couch and began to ride me even harder. _

_It wasn't long until the familiar tightening at the base of my spine threatened to explode outward, literally, and I tried to mouth a warning but my lips were currently busy at the moment since this girl was shoving her tongue down my throat. I wasn't going to complain. _

_As soon as she pulled back from me she bucked against my aching cock as hard as she could and threw her head back in ecstasy. Just watching this was going to get me off. I let out a loud groan and her eyes snapped back to mine. _

"_Oh God, I think I'm gonna come," _

"_Me too," she moaned in response. "How close are you?"_

"_Close, do it harder."_

_I grabbed her hips in my hands again and started pounding up into her so hard my ass left the couch and I was sure I was leaving bruises both on the inside of her thighs and on her waist. _

_The tight coil in my stomach and at the base of spine finally sparked a fire and endorphins flooded my veins as my cock shot thick spurts inside her body. I shouted my ecstasy out loud and her response echoed my own pleasure. She came down from her own orgasm slowly, settling whilst still above me; letting out the softest most content sigh I had ever heard. _

_To my dislike, although I didn't voice it, she pulled herself off of me and stretched out along the length of my body laying her head on my chest. I felt the need to run my fingers down her back in appreciation and soon I heard her breathing deepen and even out as she passed out on top of me, with my jeans and shorts still down around my ankles. _

_Sleep for me followed minutes later. _

_I woke up in the morning alone, my pants and shorts pulled back up around my waist, but there was a small scrap of white lace on the floor beside the couch. I scooped it and stuffed it in my pocket, a little memento that I would always treasure. _

"Can I have my thong back please?" I asked when he finished.

"If I can find it, I don't remember what I did with it. You really want it back?"

"No, I'm sure you got rid of it. Don't worry about it. Did I really…you know? Did I really…?"

"Yeah, you did. Very well, actually."

"Oh God, I feel sick." I moaned and buried my face in the mattress in embarrassment. Edward laughed quietly next to me.

"Do you really feel sick?"

"No. Ew, I can't believe I really did that. I'm such a slut."

"No you're not. You were drunk and angry. Not a good combination."

"You really couldn't tell it was me?" I asked after a minute of silence had passed.

"No, I couldn't." Edward responded honestly. "I was way too drunk, you were way too drunk…it was just…"

"The best sex I've ever had, that unfortunately I can barely remember. I just remember waking up in the morning on that bathroom floor feeling really sick, but completely blissed out."

"The best sex, huh?" Edward asked

"The best drunk sex." I clarified. "Does this still feel awkward to you?"

"Not as much as it did almost two months ago. Does it still feel weird for you?"

"I really can't remember anything for it to feel weird. I guess…No not really."

I felt Edward nod his head and he yawned. "We should go to sleep. We can sleep in tomorrow since it's Saturday."

"What about Anthony?"

"He'll probably sleep in a little, too, since you wore him out with his new toy."

"Ok," Edward yawned again. "Good night, Bella.

"Good night, Edward."

He fell asleep almost immediately, still facing me. I took a moment since my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and watched him. His bangs fell across his eyes the same way Anthony's did. Their faces really were so much alike in sleep. They had the same peacefulness. I couldn't see the bruises under Edward's eyes in the limited light, but I knew they were still there, and I knew he was going passed out until some time tomorrow morning, and I would let him sleep.

I don't know when I finally closed my eyes but I woke up some time in the middle of night when Edward shifted next to me. I felt his arm snake across my waist and hold me. I sucked in a breath hoping I didn't wake him. But he remained fast asleep, his breathing still even. I didn't move his arm, but I did move just a little bit closer to him.

**A/N: Dun dun dun….**


	9. Daddyward

**A/N: Wow, what a great response to the last chapter, thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I also don't own the extended edition of BD1…yet. My campus mailroom lost the package…so I have to go out and get another copy. (But they compensated me for it).**

**I've posted some new sets on Polyvore, and I keep forgetting to let you all know. So go to my profile and click the link for my Polyvore, you'll be to see the sets I put up. You can also follow me on Twitter (same name) I post new sets and chapters there as well.**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, eggs, bacon…and was that chocolate?

I sat up and rubbed sleep from my eyes reaching over onto the nightstand for my phone. It blinked on, telling me it was almost nine in the morning. Slept in indeed.

Bella wasn't in the room, which made sense since I smelled food, but I also didn't hear Anthony. I got up and pulled on my jeans from yesterday and my other t-shirt. I left my old track t-shirt from high school on the bed. Bella had obviously kept it for a reason, and I knew she would want it back. I had no attachment to it. And it felt…nice knowing she had it. Knowing that she wore it sometimes, with my name across the back.

I pulled my socks on and ran my hands through my hair a couple times to untangle the knots from sleep, but I was sure I was making it look crazier. Whatever, I liked it that way.

"Morning sunshine," Bella greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. She had a cup of coffee ready for me. I noticed the can of decaf on the counter. That must have been for her.

"Morning, thank you." I took the cup and sipped it gratefully.

"How did you sleep?"

"Really well, too well I think. I never sleep this late on a Saturday."

"You were exhausted last night. Pulling all night study sessions will do that to you. And taking care of a baby." Bella added at the end as she flipped some fantastic smelling chocolate chip pancakes.

"Is Anthony up yet?"

"Nope," Bella grinned to herself. "I'm letting him sleep late, too."

"Doesn't that upset his meal routine?"

Bella shook her head. "Not really. How hungry are you?"

"Starving. Those smell so good."

I held the plate while Bella flipped pancakes onto them. She pulled out the eggs and bacon from the oven where they had been staying warm. We put everything down on the table and I pulled the high chair up just as Anthony started to whimper over the baby monitor.

"Perfect timing," Bella smiled brightly. She bounced off to gather Anthony. I knew she would be a few minutes since she usually nursed him in the morning. But she came back out a couple minutes with a tired looking baby in her arms. Anthony was still rubbing his eyes a little.

"You're not nursing him in the morning anymore?" I asked, spooning eggs onto her plate.

"Not everyday, no. I'm trying to wean him completely onto the bottle. I think he's ready."

"Do you still give him…?"

"You can say it, Edward." Bella laughed at me. I was still conscious about talking about her boobs apparently. "Yes, I still pump breast milk for him. It's the most nutritious. Speaking of which, would you like to give him his bottle?"

"Sure,"

Bella retrieved it from the fridge, and I took the chair closest to Anthony so I could feed him. He was getting good at holding his bottle on his own. I kept an eye on him as Bella and I ate. She had some mashed peaches in a dish waiting for Anthony when he finished his bottle.

"Are my pancakes better than campus food?"

"Everything you cook is better than campus food. I'm more likely to lose weight eating your cooking than I am eating the healthy food on campus."

"They actually have healthy food?" Bella asked. Obviously she never went to the HUB for a meal.

"In some places." I said as I chewed. Anthony took a break from his bottle. I patted his back gently until he burped a couple times then I gave him back his bottle.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Why, is your mom asking already?"

"Yeah, she is." I admitted. "Of course she wants you and Charlie to come over."

"I would like to. But I have to ask my dad what his plans are. We usually go to the reservation and have Thanksgiving with his friend Billy, that's Jacob's dad."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome to stay with us if you want to."

"Believe me, I would. Jacob doesn't know about Anthony, and I would prefer to avoid that conversation if at all possible. I'm sure if I explain to my dad how I feel about it he won't make me go. But he doesn't get to see Billy that often anymore since he's in a wheelchair now. I know he'll still want to go down there."

"We can work it out closer to that day I guess."

"Yeah, we'll work it out."

Since it was Saturday Bella and I were both free from classes, but that didn't mean free from work. I had a pile waiting for me back at my dorm, and I was sure Bella had work of her own to complete. Anthony was full of energy having gotten so much sleep the night before.

"Why don't I go back to my dorm and get my work and I'll be right back over?" I offered after breakfast.

"No, I don't want to take you away from your studies, Edward. You know how I feel about that."

"I do, and you know how I feel about wanting to help to take care of Anthony."

"Lets agree to disagree." Bella picked Anthony up from his high chair and set him gently on the floor where he took off crawling into the living room toward the toy we had been playing with last night.

"Ok…So I'll be right back." I promised.

"Ok, take your time. Take a shower while you're over there."

"Why do I smell funny?"

Bella laughed out loud and started to shoo me from the apartment. "I need to put my shoes on first, Bells." I protested. "One hour," I promised again.

"See you soon," Bella had taken a seat on the floor in front of the TV and was putting a DVD in.

I walked back as quickly as possible. Of course my ID card decided to get stuck and not swipe. It took me a couple tries before I got a green light allowing me access to the residence hall. I swiped into the room I shared with Jasper noticing as soon as I opened the door that he was still fast asleep.

He grunted a few times as I threw my work into my backpack and tossed some clothes into an overnight bag. I left him a note saying I was out until tomorrow night and to call me if there were any problems. He was still snoring as loud as a chainsaw when I left.

I texted Bella when I was outside the building to let her know I was on my way back. I got a smiley face in return.

"Hey, Edward."

I looked up from putting my phone away in my backpack to see a classmate from my philosophy lecture.

"Hey, Tanya." I greeted her with a short wave. She looked like she was just getting back from a run.

"You want to grab a late breakfast with me?"

"I can't, I'm…going home for the weekend."

"Ok, maybe some other time. Maybe we can go for a run together."

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered, "I'll see you in class on Tuesday." I waved as I walked away, feeling her eyes on my ass the whole time. I rolled my eyes to myself. She was just like every other girl who flirted with me on campus. I generally ignored it, but Tanya was a little more persistent than other girls. If the sports bra and short, short leggings (and nothing else) she was wearing were any indication. Most girls I knew didn't go running in public with so little on. That was saved for the gym.

But Tanya was the type of girl who would go out in public like that. She would show up to class wearing a sweatshirt on a sunny day and them make a show of taking it off to reveal the tight tank top and overflowing cleavage underneath. Not that I stared or anything, but it was hard to ignore when she was shoving it in your face.

When I arrived at her building I took the elevator up to Bella's floor. I could hear Anthony crying inside as I approached the door. I opened it to see him sitting in his high chair. Bella was cleaning up the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I shut the door behind myself.

"I had to put him in his chair so I could pick up a little. He doesn't like it. He's fine." Bella dumped an armful of toys into a decorative trunk in the corner of the room and shut the lid. She had left some toys out on the huge blanket that Anthony usually played on.

I looked into the kitchen to see him sniffling. When he saw me he reached his arms out immediately and started to whimper.

"He wants you," Bella smiled nodding in Anthony's direction.

"I see that."

"Here, I'll take those." She held her hands out for my bags. Bella took them into her room while I unbuckled Anthony from his high chair and set him on the blanket with his toys.

"Better?" I asked him as he sat up, pulling a toy into his lap. Of course he couldn't understand what I was asking him, but he was more than content now to sit and play instead of being restrained.

"Do you mind staying with him for a couple minutes while I get laundry out of his room and mine and start a load?"

"Not at all, take your time."

I relaxed on the floor beside Anthony letting him giggle and show me his toys as he discovered new ways to have fun with them. He really was an extraordinary child. He was quick and intelligent, and learned fast. As soon as he discovered something new he repeated it over and over again.

"Have you considered Leap Frog for him?" I called out to Bella through the apartment.

"When he's a little older." Bella called back from somewhere near the bathroom. "So yes, I have thought about it. Maybe for his first birthday."

"What about Baby Einstein?" I asked as Bella walked back into the living room.

"He has some toys. I want to get him more. I want to get him musical toys like drums, a piano. He needs to be able to express his creativity."

"A piano, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a piano, Edward. I would love it if he took after you."

"Me and my musical prowess." I puffed my chest out a little.

"Yes," Bella nodded, giggling as she supported Anthony with one hand on his back. He was gumming a frozen teething ring.

"How many teeth does he have now?"

"Two that have broken through and three more that are starting to. They're coming in quick. He gets fussy when they finally break through his gums, and he doesn't like to eat much. He always gets extra messy in his diaper." Bella grimaced at the end. I knew what that meant.

"He seems to be doing ok. Besides the drooling." I wiped my finger along Anthony's chin to collect the little drool that dripped from his mouth.

"He's ok right now. But when his teeth break through in a couple days you might want to stay away." Bella laughed gently, I knew she was teasing.

"I'll be here. Whenever you need me." I told her earnestly.

"I know you will be."

Anthony was quiet while we had been talking, but as soon as silence enveloped around us, he got up on his hands and knees.

Bella looked at me, her eyes widened in surprise. Was Anthony about to crawl for the first time?

He moved himself back down onto his stomach and scooted backwards a little. "He's been doing that a lot lately." Bella said as Anthony wiggled himself on the blanket. He tried to pull himself forward, but had a hard time with it.

He moved back up to his knees.

"Can you get my camera?" Bella asked pointing to the breakfast counter. I scrambled up and grabbed it handing it to Bella. "Get behind him,"

I moved behind Anthony, ready to catch him if he slipped. He tentatively raised one little one and put it back down. Bella had turned her camera on and I noticed the blinking red light indicating that she was recording a video.

"Come on, you can do it, baby." She encouraged Anthony with a bright smile.

I placed one hand on his bottom and gave him a gentle push forward. Anthony picked up his hand again and put it down as he scooted forward on his knees. He picked up his other hand and moved it forward.

"Show him how to move his knees forward." Bella said.

I placed my hand on the back of Anthony's right knee and gently moved it forward as he moved his hand.

Anthony moved his hand and knee together now as he moved forward an inch. "Come on, sweetheart. Come to mommy." Bella encouraged again. I stayed behind Anthony as he carefully crawled forward, testing his own weight on his knees.

Anthony picked up his left hand and moved his left knee, then his right hand and right knee. Once he got the alternating movement down he crawled right over to Bella, who was smiling behind her camera and cheering him on. He crawled right into her lap as she shut the video off.

"Oh, good boy, Anthony!" She lifted him up and kissed him. "Tell Edward thank you for his help." Bella put Anthony back down on the floor. He pulled himself up onto his knees and started to crawl toward me.

Bella had her camera back out in a flash and was taking another video. Anthony crawled right over to me and into my lap, gurgling and smiling happily. "That was great, Anthony. Good job." I smiled down at him. He giggled and clapped his hands.

"Yeah!" Bella cheered him on again, clapping her hands with him. I clapped mine, too. I could see that was how he continued to learn, through constant repetition.

"He's so smart." I said to Bella as Anthony reclined in my lap. I handed him his teething ring, which he took and started to suck on.

"He really is great. I'm going to get the baby book. Don't move."

Bella came back out with a yellow book in her hands with a lion on the front. She opened it up around the middle and began writing. Anthony was happy to sit in my lap with his head resting against my arm as he gummed his teething ring. I bet the cold felt so good on his sore gums right now.

When Bella finished writing she picked up her camera and began snapping pictures of Anthony and me together.

"I love this," She sighed when she finished. "I'm going to take a few stills from the video and see if any of them come out."

She put her camera down and glanced at the baby book. "Edward, if you want to, there's plenty of spaces in here for you to write down things. I never filled them."

"You mean spaces for the dad?" I asked.

"Yes. And only if you feel comfortable. I don't know if I've ever showed this to you, but there's a ton of pictures of Anthony in here." She picked it up and handed it to me.

I took it and stared at the cover. _Anthony Edward Cullen. Born April 13, 2012. _It was written in perfect scrawl with what looked like a fountain pen, beneath the same picture of Anthony that my dad kept in his wallet.

"Your dad wrote the cover for me."

"I figured. He's the only person I know who willingly still writes out most of his notes with a legit fountain pen. Plus, I know this is his hand writing."

"I wanted him to, mostly because I want his fountain pen." Bella laughed. "But also because I want Anthony's baby book to be as special as possible."

"Well, I'll make it more special." I promised, and set it down.

Bella nodded to my lap. I looked down to see that Anthony had passed out in my arms. "Should I go lay him down in his crib?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

I gathered Anthony gently into my arms and stood up slowly so I didn't disturb him. I took the teething ring after I had laid him down in his crib, grabbed the baby monitor and left his door cracked.

"You get better at this every day." Bella rubbed my back as I settled next to her on the floor.

"I do my best."

"And your best is the best." She leaned over and kissed my temple as she got up off the floor. "Go ahead and take a look at it. I'm going to move the laundry around."

She walked off leaving me with Anthony's baby book. I noticed the pen she had left laying on the coffee table. I grabbed it and removed the cap. I opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

Towards the back Bella had written in an extra entry. _Anthony's first night with daddy. October 28, 2012_. That was yesterday. She had left space for a picture, and I had a feeling it was going to be the one she had taken of Anthony fast asleep on my chest.

The thought made me smile. I flipped back to the front and began going through all of Anthony's firsts from the beginning. I hadn't been around for most of them and so did not have much to write in on those pages.

For the events I had witnessed, or Bella had told me about more recently, like Anthony clapping for the first time, I made small comments based on my own feelings. I made sure to write as legibly as possible. I already had a doctor's handwriting and I wasn't even in medical school yet.

I turned back to the page that Bella had left blank for a picture. The word '_daddy_' jumped out me, big and bold and in my face. I was 'daddy'. My grin grew impossibly wider. I let the feeling flow through me and for the first time I felt pride at being a father.

Anthony was mine as much as he was Bella's. He was _ours_.

And I couldn't be happier about that fact.

**A/N: Aw...Daddyward!**


	10. Thanksgiving

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I got my copy of BD1 Extended Edition. So glad they added the "You got food in my hair" scene between Jacob and Rosalie. That was always a favorite of mine in the book. **

**BPOV**

October quickly rolled into November and Anthony grew by leaps and bounds. By Thanksgiving he was crawling everywhere he could. And now that he was mobile that meant baby proofing the apartment even more.

Edward came over during the week following his first night alone with Anthony and helped move all of the furniture to stick plastic plug covers in all of the outlets, tie up all electrical cords and put baby proof locks on all of the low cabinet doors in the kitchen and bathroom.

I found stick on bump pads for table and chair corners so if Anthony bumped his head, he would be bumping into a thin soft pad and not the hard surface. Edward then took the time that following weekend to completely clean my apartment for me top to bottom while I took Anthony out for a long stroller ride.

I came back to an immaculate apartment and dinner on the table. He had gotten takeout, but I appreciated the effort nonetheless.

Thanksgiving week Edward got out of classes early since all lectures ended at 3, his philosophy class was canceled for the break. We headed to Forks that afternoon. I dropped Edward off at his parents' house and headed home to spend the night with my dad.

Charlie had decided to spend Thanksgiving down at the reservation as he usually did. But what surprised me most was that he wasn't going just to see his long time friend.

"Sue and I have been spending a lot of time together over the past few weeks." My dad admitted that night as we ate the sandwiches he had picked up at the deli earlier.

I was feeding Anthony some mashed pears when Charlie mentioned his girlfriend. I heard the rubber spoon I was using clatter to the high chair tray and looked across the table at my dad in disbelief, a huge smile on my face.

"Don't look at me like that, Bells."

"Sorry, I just…Wow, good for you, Dad."

"Thanks," he sipped his beer and got up from the table clearing away the remains from dinner. "Will you come down to the reservation later tomorrow? I'll probably spend the night. I know Jake and Billy would be happy to see you."

I spooned some more pears into Anthony's mouth as he bounced a little in his seat and made 'Mm. Mm.' sounds. He clearly wanted his food. "I really don't know how I feel about that, Dad. Jake doesn't even know about Anthony." I indicated my son as I fed him another spoonful.

"I don't think that will matter to him."

"It will when he finds out Edward is Anthony's father."

"Why would that matter?"

"Jake never liked that I always preferred Edward's company, even when we were dating. Oh, you don't know about that." I felt a fierce blush paint my cheeks as I let slip that Jacob and I had been involved.

"When was this?"

"Sophomore year of high school." I muttered, suddenly very concerned that Anthony finished his pears as quickly as possible.

"And how long were you two going out for?"

"Just a few months. It didn't work. It felt weird."

"Uh huh," Charlie nodded and waved the subject off as he walked into the family room to watch TV. I thought I heard him mutter, "Kids," as he retreated.

I let out a huge breath of relief. At least he hadn't asked if Jacob and I had slept together. Which we had, twice, and it was awkward both times.

"That was just weird, wasn't it?" I asked Anthony playfully. He giggled as I shook his little hands. "Lets get you cleaned up and then we can go over to Edward's."

Charlie already knew I wasn't spending the night here. He would be leaving early in the morning anyway to get down to the reservation so he, Billy, and Jacob could all go fishing.

I had promised Esme I would be around to help tomorrow morning. I got Anthony cleaned up and made sure I had everything packed that I would need for a couple nights. I kissed my dad goodbye and let Anthony give him a hug around the neck.

"Drive safe, Bells. When will I see you again?"

"Sunday, I thought we'd do lunch."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

Carlisle answered the door when I knocked and he immediately swept Anthony out of my arms. "Goodness he's gotten big. Is he crawling?"

"Oh yes, he's mobile."

"Edward told us about baby proofing the apartment. Sounded like a big job."

"He was a big help."

"I've been told to relay that for the next twenty minutes you are not allowed to go into the kitchen." Carlisle appeared confused as he gave me the message. "Something is going on in there, and no one is allowed in, except Esme."

"Well, sounds like Edward is getting up to no good."

"Don't let her come in here." Edward's voice called from the kitchen.

"And why not?" I called back.

"Because I said so,"

Well now. I took my two bags upstairs to the guest bedroom across from Edward's and began to set up Anthony's crib for the next couple nights. I was just putting his clothes away in the dresser next to the changing table when there was soft knock on the door.

"Hey," Edward smiled at me.

"You have…uh." I pointed to my cheek to indicate he had some flour on his.

"Oh, shit." Edward swiped his hand across his cheek. "Better?"

"Yes. Does it have something to do with not allowing me into the kitchen?"

"It may, but you won't find out until tomorrow night."

"I hate surprises."

"I know, that's why I'm doing this." Edward rocked on his heels as he flashed his trademark grin, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ass," I muttered, folding Anthony's last onesie and tossing it in the top drawer.

"You ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm starving." I followed Edward downstairs, hearing Anthony's laugh from the dining room. Esme already had buckled him into his high chair and given him a bottle.

"He is the happiest baby I've ever seen." She said as Edward and I walked. Anthony gurgled around his bottle and smiled at both of us.

I went into the kitchen to get a jar of mashed chicken and vegetables for him and emptied into a small bowl.

"I'll feed him," Edward offered as I walked back out.

"You sure," I glanced at his parents who were deep in conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edward said confidently. He took the seat on the other side of Anthony and began spoon-feeding him the chicken and vegetables. Anthony 'Mmmd' and clapped his hands the whole time.

"Has he said 'Ma' yet?" Esme asked as we watched Edward.

"Not yet, but I think he's getting close. My baby books say that once he starts making the 'M' sound a lot, 'Ma' follows shortly after.

Esme and Carlisle both nodded. "'M' tends to be easier to sound out first than 'D'." Carlisle explained. "But Anthony is picking up on things so quick for his age it wouldn't surprise me if managed to sound out several new letters one after the other."

I glanced sideways at Edward. He was smiling and laughing as he Anthony accepted another spoonful from him. He was being playful and simply having fun with his son.

I felt Esme touch my hand and turned to look at her. "I can't tell you how much it warms my heart to see him this at ease with Anthony. I never expected him to take to it so quickly like this. Especially after how reacted when he found out."

I had seen it first hand. How sick Edward had been over it. Literally, sick. He had thrown up in my kitchen sink the first time he came over to my apartment. But in just a few short weeks, and after a lot of conditioning and hard work on both our parts, he took to caring for Anthony like he had been doing it from the beginning.

I knew Edward still had his doubts from time to time. I could see it whenever something new popped up for him. But he dug his heels in and just kept going. We were getting to the point where all of the new things Anthony learned we would be adjusting to the changes together.

I took Anthony upstairs to give him his bath for the night and get ready for bed. He was surprisingly docile for me, and remained still while I washed him, yawning every few minutes.

"Did someone have a busy day?" I asked him playfully.

Anthony yawned in response.

I let his baby tub drain while I dried him off with a fresh towel and put a clean diaper on him. I was rubbing some lavender lotion into skin to help him sleep when Edward appeared the bathroom doorway with Anthony's pajamas.

"Thought you might need these." He said handing them to me.

"Yeah, thanks. Um, do you want to dress him while I get some milk for him?" I moved over to make room for Edward at the small changing table Esme had set up in the guest room for me.

"Sure,"

I headed downstairs to get Anthony his nighttime bottle of milk. I hadn't thought ahead and pumped any this afternoon, so whole milk was going to have to do tonight. He seemed so tired I doubt he would notice the difference.

As I approached the kitchen I could her Carlisle and Esme talking in low voices in the living room. I thought I heard my name and Edward's being mentioned in the same sentence. I hated eavesdropping, but I was curious to know what they could be talking about.

"Have you noticed it?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Esme responded, and I heard her set a cup down on the glass coffee table. "Especially the way they look at each other. But I don't think either one of them realizes it yet. I always had a feeling it would happen."

"I did, too, just not under this circumstance."

"A baby certainly does present a challenge. But I know it's there between the, nonetheless. Andy it's going to take time for them to realize it."

Carlisle made a sound of agreement. They lapsed into silence for several seconds and then moved on to discuss how his day had been at the hospital.

I tiptoed into the kitchen and quickly made a small bottle of milk for Anthony then made my back upstairs as quickly and quietly as I could.

Edward had already laid Anthony in his crib for the night, but he was standing over it smiling down and playing with him.

"How is he?" I asked as I handed Edward the bottle. Upon seeing it Anthony reached up and whimpered for it. Edward handed it over and Anthony quickly began to drink it down.

"Not too fussy considering he started cutting two more teeth this week." Edward answered. I didn't realize I had been gone for almost ten minutes. I had been expecting Anthony to get restless in the time that I was away. "You ok?" Edward asked, and I felt his hand on my lower back.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," I answered quickly. I knew Edward could tell I was lying, but he didn't push me. I was actually anything but fine. I was confused, intrigued, tired. I was curious about Esme and Carlisle had been speaking about.

Edward and I stood there over Anthony's crib until he fell asleep. There was still a little milk left in his bottle. I took it and set it on the dresser until morning so it wouldn't leak all over the sheets in the crib.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked, moving away from the crib to sit on my bed.

"Not really, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk?"

I sat down next to him on the bed. "About what?"

"About..."

"Oh shit," I looked down at my shirt to notice that I had leaked through. "This is embarrassing." I whispered to myself as I felt a bush flood my cheeks. "Um...can you hold that thought for a minute?"

Edward nodded and I covered myself the best I could as I got up and went into the small ensuing bathroom. I left the door cracked just a little so I could hear Anthony.

"What happened?" Edward asked. He had gotten up and moved to just outside the door. I told myself it was so he could be closer to Anthony's crib.

"Nothing, I just...leaked a little. What did you want to talk about?"

"I can wait till you come back out."

"No go ahead. I might be a couple minutes. I need to clean up."

"Do you want any clean clothes?"

"Actually, can you hand me a tank top and my pajamas? They should be on top of my bag."

I heard Edward move away from the door, so I took a moment to removed shirt and bra. I had leaked through my bra completely and into my t-shirt. I cursed quietly because those stains were so difficult to get out. I had leaked from my right breast, which was my preferred side. I checked the area around my nipple for any irritation, not finding any.

I turned to grab a towel from the rack behind me when the door opened and Edward appeared holding my pajamas. "Oh God, I'm sorry." He raised his arm up to cover his eyes and backed out of the bathroom.

I grabbed the towel and covered myself before opening the door. "It's ok," I said. Edward took his arm down, and I could see a light flush in cheeks. He was just as embarrassed as I was. He handed me my pajamas and then shut the door so I could change in privacy. "Ok, all changed." I announced quietly when I walked out a minute later.

"I'm really, really sorry about that." Edward apologized as he stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed. His face was sill flushed, and I swear I saw a slight bulge at his crotch.

"It was my fault, don't feel bad. It was bound to happen eventually." I waved it off as if it were nothing, but I would be lying if I said it didn't give me a secret thrill that Edward had seen me half naked. And I couldn't explain why.

I asked him again what it was he had wanted to talk about, but Edward made up some excuse about forgetting what it was. He told me good night and left the door cracked as he walked out.

I sat down on my bed feeling even more confused than I had been when I came upstairs after hearing Esme and Carlisle. I heard Edward's door shut across the hall and knew he was going to bed for the night. I reached up and touched the necklaces I never took off.

I had a suspicion about what Esme and Carlisle had been talking about. And after just witnessing Edward's reaction, I had to wonder if maybe...they were right.

"Good morning, little man."

I rolled over to see Edward reaching into Anthony's crib and lift him up. He was fussing quietly. I must have been so knocked out I didn't even hear him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I must have been dead to the world. " I said sitting up.

"No worries. I was actually coming in here to check on both of you. He woke up when I opened the door."

"Oh,"

Edward cradled Anthony and walked over to sit on the bed. He set Anthony between us and he immediately crawled over into my lap.

"I was thinking maybe we could letting him feed himself this morning." Edward suggested. "He always wants to take the spoon when we're trying to feed him, and he's on whole cereal now. Maybe we can let him have a bowl of Cheerios this morning?"

"You've been reading my baby books," I smiled proudly at Edward.

"I may have sneaked a peek or two." Edward admitted with a shrug, but the light flush on his cheeks betrayed him.

"Hey, about last night…"

"Don't worry about it." Edward answered my thought quickly, as if he had heard it coming. "It was an accident. It won't happen again. I promise."

"But that's what I want to talk about." I started to say.

"It's ok, Bella." Edward got up and kissed Anthony on top of his head. "I'll see you downstairs."

I sat there after he had left, completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. Edward had seemed uncomfortable, even frustrated. Maybe last night had been an accident. And maybe it had been a mistake as well.

I hadn't waited until I heard him coming to turn around like that while I was unclothed, but I had to admit the secret thrill I got from Edward seeing my half naked was still lingering.

I had seen him shirtless countless times, and he wasn't exactly unattractive. In fact I wouldn't complain if I had see him shirtless for an extended period of time. Like in high school when I stay after my field hockey training sessions to watch Edward train for track and field.

Back then I told myself it was to show support for my best friend. But now…Well, let's just say I wouldn't sit around watching just to show support.

Edward was intelligent, witty, and funny. And God knows he knows he's sexy. But he would never admit that. He likes to here it though. Although I would never tell him. His ego is big enough already.

I gathered the things I needed to change Anthony's diaper and got him cleaned up. I dressed him in a clean onesie and settled into the rocking chair Esme had brought in here for me.

Anthony was fussing a bit this morning, and I knew I wanted to help cook dinner. I needed to calm Anthony's nerves from sleeping a different bed before I would be able to focus on other tasks. He always came first.

I took the blanket hanging on the back of the chair and covered myself with it before slipping the strap of my tank top down so Anthony could latch on. He suckled gently in the quiet of the room for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

Edward stuck his head in and upon seeing me in the chair with Anthony, he pulled his head back out. "Sorry, I thought you were bringing him down for breakfast."

"I am. But he just a spent a night in a new crib, and despite that he slept well, I can tell he's nervous about being in a new place." I patted Anthony gently to reassure him I was still here. "I'll be done in a minute. I just want to calm him down a little."

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs."

"No, its ok, Edward, you can stay."

"Only if you're comfortable."

"I am, it's all right."

Edward shut the door and sat down on the bed. His eyes were on Anthony the whole time. I glanced up at him every couple of moments, but he remained watching Anthony.

"Is this uncomfortable for you?" I asked.

"Not really, not as much as I thought."

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked once Anthony had finished. He wasn't going to want much cereal now, but I was still going to let Edward give it to him.

"Banana pancakes. Is that ok?"

I lifted Anthony to my shoulder and patted his back until burped a couple times. "Sounds delicious, I'm starving."

I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it gently as we walked downstairs together. I could already smell the pancakes cooking and the sauce Esme had made to put over them.

She was stirring the sauce and plating the pancakes, which had been keeping warm in the oven, when we walked in together. "Good morning, dear one." She smiled happily at Anthony, who laughed and smiled and reached for her.

Edward took the plates from his mother and I handed Anthony off to her. He nuzzled into her neck and sighed, content. I watched Esme cuddle with him for a minute before setting him in his highchair with a bowl of dry cereal and some mashed bananas.

"We were thinking of letting Anthony try and feed himself this morning." Edward said.

"If you think he's ready." Esme handed Anthony his spoon and he was soon scooping big messy piles of banana and Cheerios from his tray and stuffing them in his mouth.

"He's hungry this morning." Esme smiled. She set a plate of bacon down on the table, which Edward dug into immediately. "Apparently he's not the only one." Esme and I both laughed.

I spent the morning sitting in the living room with Anthony watching cartoons while listening to Edward curse under his breath in the kitchen. Esme was in there with him. I wanted to know what the hell he was hiding in there. Around lunch he came out with some sandwiches, still dressed in his pajamas.

"Nice t-shirt. I didn't notice it this morning."

"Oh, I changed after breakfast. Glad you like it. I knew you would."

"It's appropriate,"

"Want to switch?" Edward asked, reaching out for Anthony. "I know you wanted to help in the kitchen. You can go in there now."

"Oh, is it safe?"

"For now," Edward set Anthony in his lap.

"Ok, I'll get him something for lunch and be right back."

I grabbed a jar of chicken and sweet potato mash from the cabinet and put it into a little bowl so Anthony could try feeding himself again. I also brought out a small bottle of milk in case he wasn't in the mood for all of the mushy food.

Edward sat on the couch with Anthony in his lap. He sat up with the spoon in his hand, his eyes on the TV as he tried to place the spoon of orange mush in his mouth. I watched a little dribble down his chin, and Edward wiped it up with the turkey bib around his neck.

Esme had given me a cap this morning she had knitted herself. It was a puppy hat to keep Anthony's head warm, and it was absolutely adorable. With the turkey bib around his neck, I don't think Anthony had ever been so cute. But I was to be proven wrong.

I helped Esme finish up dinner just as Carlisle got back from his shift at the hospital. Edward had finally changed into something decent, a button down and jeans, and I had to admit he looked delectable.

We had dinner ready to go by 4 when Carlisle got home. Esme pulled out another hand knitted cap she had made for Anthony, this one was a turkey with its legs standing up.

"I don't know where you have the time for this, Esme." I laughed as I fixed the cap onto Anthony's head. I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures. "I saved the "turkey dinner" jar of food for tonight." I said to Edward. He hopped up and disappeared into the kitchen reappearing with a bowl of mush for Anthony and a small bottle.

"Can I sit next to him?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Sure," I got up to make room for him and slipped into the seat on Anthony's other side. We shifted the plates down one seat so everyone was situated and started passing around food.

Anthony kept his cap on all throughout dinner. He made a huge mess with his food as he tried to feed himself, not that any less was expected. We all laughed as Edward and Anthony played together. Edward would cover his eyes and Anthony would gasp thinking he had actually disappeared, and then clapped and laughed when Edward took his hand down.

I took him upstairs after dinner had finished and gave him a long, warm bath to get all of the food out his hair. Edward stayed downstairs to help clean up the dishes and put dessert out. I laid Anthony down, tucking him in with his favorite lion blanket and stuffed lion.

He fussed a bit for a minute, but calmed down after I stroked his hair a little. "Good night my little man. I'll see you in the morning."

Anthony yawned in his sleep and shifted so he comfortable. I switched on the baby monitor and left it on the changing table next to the crib.

"That smells amazing." I said with a sigh as I sat back down at the table. Esme had just put out a Dutch apple pie and vanilla bean ice cream.

"Edward helped make it." Esme nodded at her son with a proud smile.

"Did you now."

Edward shrugged as he had this morning, but I saw the same flush from earlier. He hated being the center of attention as much as I did.

"And how did you help?" I asked.

"I made the filling."

"Well, I can't wait to try it."

I laid my hand on his knee under the table. I had meant for it to be a reassuring gesture of support, but the way Edward froze, and his sharp intake of breath told me had taken it a completely different way.

And honestly, I hadn't meant it entirely as support.

**A/N: How will Edward react?**


	11. Thanksgiving II

**A/N: So I've been cranking out chapters for you guys on a pretty steady basis. I'm amazed myself, this usually does not happen. I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that I am over a week ahead with all of my class work and I have nothing else to do with my time other than writing or reading on my iPad. (shrugs). But you all get to reap the benefits of my prolonged boredom. (thumbs up!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just too much Vera Bradley. And now there is Vera Bradley Baby, and I want a baby just to have a reason for all the new stuff. (I know, this is some crazy business right here).**

**EPOV**

I knew Bella hated surprises, but I wanted to do something special, and I didn't want her to know it was me. I knew she also hated it when I made her the center of attention. Hell, she hated being the center of attention period.

When we got back to Forks on Wednesday after classes, Bella dropped me off at home and went back to have dinner with her dad. My mom already had dinner on the table when I got home, and as soon as we were done we got started on food for tomorrow.

"Ok, teach your ways, master." I said sarcastically as I walked into the kitchen. My mom was already strapping an apron around her clothes. She shook her head at me but I could see the small smile on her face. "Put this on first." She tossed me an apron as well.

"Don't be a wiseass, Edward." My father chided as he walked past. "I'll be upstairs with my mountain of paperwork. Please, no trips to the ER, Edward. I like that I don't bring my work home with me."

"Besides that mountain of paperwork."

"You know what I mean, and someday you'll be just as busy with it."

I winced. That was definitely one thing I was _not_ looking forward to being a doctor.

"When is Bella getting here tonight?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall over the stove. "In about an hour. I want to try and get a lot done so I don't have to wake up too early tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to cook breakfast for her."

"I do, but I don't want to get up at the ass crack of dawn to do it because there's still a lot of cooking to be done."

"Well, considering its just us this year plus Bella, there really isn't much to do. But I appreciate the help, Edward. And I'm glad you're taking the initiative to learn. Finally."

I gave my mom a playful shove and we to work. The turkey was already out thawing to go in the oven tomorrow morning. We got the stuffing precooked and prepped. We made the batter for a couple loaves of bread, and I cut up all the fresh vegetables that were going with dinner and also that were being put it as nibbles.

There wasn't much my mom taught me that didn't already know from years of watching Bella, but she got me started on recognizing measurement by sight and not relying on cups and spoons.

I managed to brown the sausage and bake the cornbread for the stuffing without burning either. I was just putting hot foods out to cool before we packed them away for the night when the front door opened and I heard my dad greeting Bella.

"Goodness, he's getting big. What are you feeding him, Bella?"

"Dog food." She answered with a laugh.

"Sure feels like it." My dad joked back.

I shook my head at her sense of humor and called out that she was not allowed in the kitchen. My mom started washing all of the dishes while I started to put the semi-cooled food into containers. The pan slipped and a little sausage ended up on the floor. I cursed out loud and got smacked with a wooden spoon for it.

After we finished cleaning up I was released from duty and headed upstairs to find Bella. She was putting away Anthony's clothes in the little dresser my mom had moved into the guest room for her. "Hey," I knocked on the door.

"Hey," She smiled at me.

"Bring enough stuff for him?" I asked indicating the layout of clothes and toys on her bed.

"Never. He's so active now that's he mobile." Bella grabbed some more clothes and folded them before laying them in the top drawer of the dresser. I watched her unpack the rest of her bags.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, eyeing the strange looking contraption she had just laid out on her bed.

"Yes, I brought it just in case."

"Oh. I always wondered what they looked like."

"Well, it's pretty self-explanatory." Bella stuffed the pump back into her suitcase and zipped it up. I could see the flame her on cheeks. "You want to go downstairs and get Anthony so I can give him his bath?"

"Yeah, I'll get him. But it might be hard tearing him away from my parents."

"I'll make sure Esme and Carlisle get plenty of time with him tomorrow."

Bella got the bath started while I gathered Anthony from downstairs. I undressed him for this bath and carried him into the bathroom. I listened from the bedroom while Bella bathed him, cooing over him and making little splashes.

"Thought you might need these." I said, reappearing in the bathroom doorway with Anthony's pajamas.

"I do, thank you. Do you want to get him dressed while I get some milk for him?"

"Sure,"

I went through the usual procedure of lotion, diaper, pajamas with Anthony while I waited for Bella to come back upstairs. I couldn't imagine it took this long to get a bottle from the fridge and come back upstairs. She must have stopped to talk to my parents for a couple minutes.

I laid Anthony in his crib and talked to him while playing with his little hands. He yawned hugely and I knew tonight was going to be no fight getting him to fall asleep. Bella came back upstairs a few minutes later and handed me the bottle.

"Sorry, got caught up with Esme."

"It's ok." I gave Anthony his bottle. He was out within minutes. "Are you tired?" I asked as I sat down on her bed, watching Anthony through the bars of his crib.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk?"

Bella sat down next to me. "About what?"

"About..."

"Oh shit," She looked down at her shirt as her face flamed. "Um...can you hold that thought for a minute?"

I nodded and watched her get up with her arms over her chest and she disappeared into the bathroom leaving the door cracked.

I heard her muttering and cursing under her breath, and then the water turned on. I got up and walked over to the door. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just...leaked a little. What did you want to talk about?" She asked, her voice a little strained.

"I can wait till you come back out."

"No go ahead. I might be a couple minutes. I need to clean up."

"Do you want any clean clothes?"

"Actually, can you hand me a tank top and my pajamas? They should be on top of my bag."

I went over to the suitcase she had left on the floor next to the dresser and dug out the clothes she asked for. I noticed she had yet to unpack her own things. I saw the pump again and briefly wondered about asking her how it worked.

I was curious about a lot of things that I would have never looked twice at before I found out I was a father. I gathered the clothes Bella requested and walked back over to the bathroom opening the door to hand them to her.

Bella was just turning around from the sink, her chest bare, as she reached for a towel on the rack behind her. My arm went up to cover my eyes when I saw a flash of her naked breasts. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." I handed Bella her clothes and backed out of the bathroom with my arm still over my eyes, and shut the door with my free hand.

I was sitting on the bed when Bella came out a minute later, fully clothed. "I am so sorry about that." I rushed out.

"It's ok, Edward. It was bound to happen eventually."

I got up off the bed as she went to sit on it. I realized that it looked as though I was uncomfortable, and that wasn't entirely untrue. I would be lying if I said seeing Bella's naked breasts hadn't provoked a rather unexpected reaction below my waist. And the last thing I wanted right now, was for Bella to see that.

I made a quick excuse about being tired and got out of her room before anything happened. I hoped I wasn't offending her, but I needed to deal with my "problem". I knew I was a boob man, but after the flash I had just seen of Bella, I knew I was never going to stare at another pair of breasts again. Bella's were…perfect.

I woke up early the next morning to go downstairs and help get the turkey ready to go in the oven. When that was done I got started on breakfast. The last time I was home was a couple weeks ago to celebrate my dad's birthday. I had invited Bella, but she had huge project to finish for midterms and had needed to stay in Seattle.

My mom taught me that weekend how to make pancakes, so this morning I wanted to make breakfast, and I wanted to surprise Bella with it. I whipped up the batter for banana pancakes and started pouring. After they were done I did as my mom had showed me and put them in the preheated oven to keep warm with the bacon I had cooked as well.

"They look delicious, Edward. You did a great job. I know Bella will love them."

"I hope so." I said more to myself as I washed out the pan and other utensils I had used. When I finished I went upstairs to see if Bella was awake yet. I cracked the door and heard Anthony fussing quietly in his crib. "Good morning, little man." I greeted him quietly, and lifted him out of his crib.

"Sorry," Bella muttered as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "I must have been dead to the world."

"It's ok. I just came in here to see if you were awake yet, and he had just woken up."

"Oh,"

I walked over and set Anthony down in Bella's lap as I talked about maybe letting him try some Cheerios this morning, since we were having something, I figured maybe Anthony should as well.

"You've been reading my baby books."

I hated to admit that I had, but I was genuinely interested in his development since he seemed to be moving along at a very fast pace for his age. But I also wanted to be

informed. Bella smiled proudly at me, and I knew I shouldn't be embarrassed by her praise, but I was.

"About last night…" Bella started. I felt my sleep pants constrict a little, and I knew ai had to get away from this topic fast.

"Don't worry about it." I said in a rush hoping I didn't sound too rude. "It was an accident. It won't happen again, I promise."

"But that's what I want to talk about." Bella insisted.

What did she mean by that? Had she intentionally waited to hear me outside the door and then turn around? Or had it been a genuine accident, and she hadn't minded at all that I had essentially seen her half naked. Did that mean she liked it? Would she let me…?

No.

Get off this train of thought right now, Cullen!

Bella is the mother of your son. Untouchable. No way. Not going there.

"It's ok, Bella." I said through a heavy breath. I had to get out to the room before she tried to broach the topic again. I got and leaned down to kiss Anthony on the top of his head. "I'll see you downstairs." I made my exit and rushed downstairs hoping I wasn't making too much noise.

I waited about five minutes for Bella to come downstairs. When she didn't I went back up to see if she was ok. I cracked the door a little and looked in. "Sorry," I muttered when I saw she was nursing Anthony in the rocking chair. "I though you were bringing him down for breakfast."

Bella rocked gently. "I am, but he spent a night in a new crib and I want to calm him before we go downstairs." She explained.

"Ok, I'll see you down there."

"It's ok, you can stay."

"Only if you're comfortable."

"I am it's all right."

I sat down on the bed and watched Anthony. His face was hidden a little beneath the blanket Bella had over her shoulder. She was gazing down at him, watching him. I watched, too, but there wasn't much to see.

"Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"Not really, not as much as I thought."

Bella finished up with Anthony, and I took him so she could straighten herself out before getting out of the chair. "Ok, all good." She said behind me. I turned back around to see her fixed up and pulling her hair into a ponytail. "What's for breakfast?"

"Banana pancakes."

"Mmm, sounds delicious."

"I hope so."

After breakfast Bella took Anthony out into the living room because I shooed her from the kitchen so I could continue to cook with my mom. We switched after lunch, and Bella took over cooking with my mom while I watched Anthony for a little while.

My mom had recently taken up knitting and Anthony was now wearing one of her latest projects. A puppy hat with tails over the ears. I thought he looked absolutely adorable, but I was looking forward to the turkey hat she had knitted and was going to give him to wear at dinner.

We decided to serve it a little earlier this year, around 4, since that was when my dad was getting off from his shift at the hospital and would be home. He had to go back in tonight since he had taken over double shifts fro the holiday so other doctors could be with their families. There had been years where my dad was always here, so now that I was older it didn't bother me that he was going to be absent pretty much the entire day and most of tomorrow. But he was going to be exhausted.

I took a seat next to Anthony at dinner so I could help feed him if he needed it. Bella had started him on these chicken and turkey sticks. They were basically meat, but rolled into a mini hot dog looking stick so Anthony could pick them up and feed himself.

He loved the turkey Bella had given him, and dug right in to his mashed squash. I couldn't wait until he was old enough and had enough teeth to eat regular table food. We talked about the advanced stages of development he was coming up on in the coming months. I was excited to see the leaps he would make as he got closer to one year old.

Bella took Anthony upstairs to give him his nighttime bath after dinner and I helped with the dishes. She came back downstairs about twenty minutes later as I was putting out the pie I had helped make.

"That smells amazing." Bella sighed as she sat down next to me at the table.

"Edward helped make it." My mom beamed proudly at me.

"Did you now." Bella teased me. I flushed. "And how did you help."

"I made the filling."

"Well, I can't wait to try it." Bella smiled at me and I felt her lay her hand on my knee under the table.

I knew she had meant it as a gesture of support, but to it me it felt something else. And I had a feeling she had meant it that way. I froze momentarily at her touch and glanced up at her. She was still smiling the same way, but she took her hand back.

I grabbed it and placed it back on my knee. I liked it there. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I knew there was sexual tension building between us. There had been now for over a month. Bella wasn't unattractive. Any man would be an idiot to not see how absolutely beautiful and intelligent she was.

And sexy.

I think I've said this before, but Bella is very desirable. But she's still the mother of my child. And not to mention my best friend. Those two things under the circumstances they come from just completely redefine awkward whenever I think of her in a sexual way.

I'm still technically a teenager until next June, I have raging hormones, and I'm going to have them for a while. Although they're not as bad as they were in my first couple years of high school.

Bella was silent as I rubbed my hand over hers where it lay on my left knee. I clutched her hand to tell her I didn't want her to move it. I wondered of my parents noticed we were both eating with just one hand on the table.

We were both given free leave when we finished dessert. My mom was so thankful for all of the help we had both given her today that she said we didn't need to help with the dessert dishes.

Bella and I retreated upstairs to my room with the baby monitor. I had a flat screen in my room and a healthy collection of DVDs. I watched Bella stand in front of the bookcase next to where my TV was mounted on the wall.

"Can I ask you something?"

She turned, looking a little surprised and a little bit sheepish.

"Sure,"

"What did that mean downstairs?" I felt my eyes glance to the door.

Bella let out a breath and started pacing, her eyes looking everywhere but at me. "Well, and I'm sure you've noticed this, too, but I feel like there's something going on here that neither of us is addressing."

I knew exactly what she meant, but it felt so awkward to me. "It just feels so…weird, Bella."

"But it doesn't has to, Edward." She insisted, sitting down on my four-poster bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think there's much I have to say." I sat down next to her. Bella nodded, her head hanging a little. I reached over and lifted her chin. "But there are things I can do."

I leaned in to press my lips against hers. Bella started to lean in as well. I reached out and placed my hand on her soft waist as her hand came up to my hair. I was inches away from kissing her.

Just then Anthony cried softly over the baby monitor.

Bella pulled back immediately, her eyes darting as she assessed how close we were. "I'll be right back." She whispered, and ran across the hall to check on Anthony.

I growled lowly in frustration and flopped backwards on my bed. We had been so close. I wanted to kiss her so desperately. I had wanted to for weeks now, just to see how it felt. To see if it would feel as awkward as I thought it would. I had my doubts that it would of course, but at the same time I was learning to grow past what had happened between us, and move on from it. Start a new chapter, a new relationship.

I lay there listening to Anthony fuss across the hall. He must have scared himself awake and now wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Edward," Bella's voice came over the baby monitor. "Can you please get me a small bottle of warm milk from downstairs. He's scared of the crib."

I got up and walked across the hall. Bella had Anthony wrapped up in a blanket and was rocking him in the rocking chair. "Sure," I told her with a small smile.

"Thank you, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. He comes first."

Bella looked up and beamed at me. I could see the circle under her eyes for the first time today. "Yes," She smiled, and turned her gaze back to Anthony. He was starting to fuss loudly.

I rushed downstairs to grab a bottle. "Mom, how would I warm this for Anthony?"

"Oh, I thought I heard him wake him. Get s small pot out and fill it with lukewarm water and bring it to a simmer with the bottle in the pot. It'll warm the milk gently without curdling it."

I did as she explained and waited a few minutes after the water had started simmering before taking the bottle out to test temperature of the milk.

"That's warm enough." My mom said as she dripped a little on to the inside of her wrist.

"Thanks, mom." I gave her a quick hug and rushed back upstairs.

"Thank you," Bella took the bottle pressed it gently first against Anthony's hand to show him it was warm. Then she offered it to him to drink. Anthony latched on immediately and began to calm down.

"He can really be handful."

"Yes, he can be. And it's only going to get worse as he gets older." Bella laughed, sounding like she was looking forward to it. She stroked his hair and maintained eye contact with him as Anthony continued with his bottle.

He sighed, content in her arms, and closed his eyes. He was asleep again a few minutes later.

"I hope one day I'm as good at this as you are."

"There's really nothing to it, Edward." She handed me the almost empty bottle and got up out of the chair. "You just have to hold him close to you and speak softly and gently. He'll understand that he's safe and calm down eventually." She laid Anthony back down in crib and tucked his lion blanket around him loosely.

Bella yawned now and stretched lightly. "I'm so tired now."

"Do you want to go to bed? I asked her, looking to her bed.

"Yeah, will you stay in here with me?" She asked. I stared for a minute. Was she serious? "Maybe we can pick up where we left off in your room?"

"Really?" I whispered.

"Only if you want to."

"Give me a couple minutes."

"Take your time." Bella told me. She grabbed some clothes from the dresser and went into her little bathroom.

I took the bottle downstairs and rinsed it out leaving it in the drying rack. I hurried back upstairs after telling my parents good night. They were sitting in front of the TV enjoying some time together before my dad had to leave again soon. My mom was knitting another baby cap for Anthony.

"Can you tell Bella I want to ask her about those pictures again tomorrow."

"Sure,"

I had completely forgotten about what my mom had wanted to do. Bella was supposed to take some pictures of the interior of our house for my mom to put up on her new design website. So much was happening now. Perhaps this was my opportunity to start another new chapter.

Bella was already in bed when I came back in after changing into my sleep pants and a t-shirt. I got in next to her and waited for her to roll over. She did a moment laying, her eyes heavy. "Sorry, I passed out."

"We can talk in the morning if you're too tired."

Bella nodded softly and curled up right next to me, tucking her head under my chin. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head out of impulse. I turned my head a little and reached to switch off the lamp on the nightstand behind me. Bella sighed and quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

If I couldn't get the kiss I had wanted earlier, I would take this for now.

**A/N: It's starting!**

**I realized as I was writing this chapter that there are some conflicting elements from the previous chapter. Please just ignore those, that's my stupidity showing. Oh, and I posted a Polyvore set for both of these chapters, including the little hats that Esme knit for Anthony. They are soooo cute, so head over to my profile and click on my Polyvore to check them out. **


	12. Snap, Crackle, Pop!

**A/N: Great response to the last chapter! Glad you all enjoyed it so much. I hope you got the chance to check out my Polyvore update for Chapter 10 & 11. I'm going to continue to add sets for this story as it moves along. And I will **_**try**_** to remember to post them in my author's notes as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Watched this week's episode of OUAT…Eek! Can't wait for more. And I'm enjoying a Chobani yogurt as I write. **

**BPOV**

I woke up out of sleep naturally, stretching my arms over my head.

"Ow!"

What the…

"Ow, that hurt, Bella." Edward sat up beside me rubbing his cheek. "Who taught you to punch, your dad?"

Yes, actually. But that was beside the point the right now. Why was Edward in my bed? We were at his parents' house. What would they think? Who was I kidding? Esme would probably start planning an engagement party.

"Sorry, I forgot you were here." I slunk back down in my bed. Edward was too warm to wiggle away from.

"It's ok, you glanced off my face, really. Is it red?"

He turned his cheek to me and I leaned up to kiss it. "Not anymore it isn't." Well, it was. He flushed bright pink when I kissed him.

"Thanks," Edward glanced at Anthony in his crib. "He's still asleep. But its early."

"He'll probably be asleep for a while. He woke himself up from a dead sleep last night."

Edward and I lay there on our sides staring at each other. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off last night." He finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"At what point did you want to pick up?" I asked.

"Maybe we can start with a good morning kiss?"

I drew my bottom lip between my teeth, looking down to the sheet. "You were all for it last night." Edward said quietly, sounding a little worried.

"Last night was…different."

"How so?"

I shrugged. It had felt different to me. "Now that you've slept on it you feel different about it?" Edward asked, sounding confused now.

"I don't know,"

"Why don't you start with what's scaring you."

I looked up at him. "How can you tell I'm scared."

"You always chew on your bottom lip when you're nervous." He reached out and stroked my mouth with his thumb, making me release my lip before I gnawed it off. "That's better."

"I'm scared that…you and I could be too happy."

Edward's brows drew together. "Why would that be such a bad thing?"

"I'm just thinking about what's best for Anthony. What if this works out between us? I mean we both know something is developing here," I motioned to the space between us in the bed, "Whatever it is. And I'm curious about where it could lead. But what if things work out for a while, and then a few years from now you're in medical school, and you're always busy. You can't be around as much for Anthony in the way that I know you want to be now…" Edward pressed a finger to my lips to shut me up.

I almost wanted to keep going when he pulled it away. But he didn't give me a chance to even draw a breath. He leaned in closing the space between us, pressing his mouth to mine in a light kiss.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Edward." I smiled and sighed when we parted.

"Was that so bad?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want to try another one?"

I nodded.

Esme was out shopping with some friends when Edward and I ventured downstairs about twenty minutes later. We had kissed again after the first time. But just as I let him roll me onto my back, Anthony's soft cry broke us apart and we hopped up to take care of him.

Edward got dressed while I changed Anthony. I opted to stay in my pajamas for the time being. I was more comfortable that way.

"Maybe…" Edward started as he walked into the kitchen.

"Later," I placed my hand on his arm. He wanted to keep talking, but Anthony was up now and that was our priority.

"Promise,"

I offered him a small smile. I never knew how a day would pan out. And I didn't want to get his hopes up that we would make some progress in terms of how we both felt abut this.

"Later," I said again.

Edward took it for what it was worth and strapped Anthony into his high chair.

We gave him Cheerios this morning, and he fed himself remarkably well. If throwing them all on the floor and then screaming about it afterward could be considered well.

Edward cleaned them up one by one, bending over to collect them off the kitchen floor. I watched him as I settled Anthony in my lap. I couldn't help myself from staring. His t-shirt rode up just a little bit exposing a sliver of skin above the waistband of his pants. I could see where his spine started to peak out, and watched the lines of lean muscles move under his skin.

He stood up straight and turned just as I ripped my eyes away. "All clean." He smiled at Anthony. "Why did you do that?" He asked playfully as he went to throw away the Cheerios into the garbage. "Should we give him some more?"

"Maybe in a little bit. I think he's too excited right now." I bounced Anthony gently in my lap. He laughed and clapped his hands.

"What are we doing today?"

"How much homework do you have?"

"Enough. You?"

"Same. And I have to take those pictures for Esme at some point. Maybe we should head back to Seattle this afternoon."

"Why? I brought my work with me."

"Just so you're closer to campus in case."

"In case of what?"

"Just…in case."

"You would rather we be out of my parents if we're going to talk."

I nodded. I hadn't yet told Edward what I had heard his parents talking about the other night. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him. I didn't know how he would interpret it.

"We can go back tomorrow." Edward offered. "I'm sure Charlie would like to see Anthony one more time before Christmas."

"Yeah, you're right. I would take him over today, but he's probably out on the river again with Billy and Jacob. Oh, did I tell you my dad has a girlfriend?"

"What, no." Edward said surprised, as he sat back down. "When the hell did that happen?"

"A few weeks ago apparently." I said, still not believing it myself. "He's been seeing Sue Clearwater for almost a month now. I think its great that he finally found someone to take care of him. God knows he needs it."

We both laughed quietly, making Anthony giggle between us. We looked down to him, watching his eyes light up. I looked back to Edward just as he looked up at me. He started to lean in a little. I hesitated a moment before leaning as well.

Of course that was when the front door opened and we heard Esme putting her keys down in the glass bowl in the entryway.

"Anyone awake yet?" She called as she walked through to the kitchen. "Good afternoon," She greeted us, dropping some bags on the floor and walking over to scoop Anthony up.

"Afternoon?" Edward asked, having backed away from me quickly as soon as he heard his mom walk into the house. He glanced at the clock. "Wow, seriously. It's after 12 already."

"You look like you did some damage." I said eyeing all of the bags Esme had put down.

"Oh, there's more in the car, Bella. I did some serious damage this year. But I had a list."

"And I'm guessing ninety percent of what you bought is for this little guy right here." Edward pointed at Anthony.

"About eighty percent I would say." Esme lifted Anthony into the air and cooed at him. "You are being spoiled for Christmas, my love. Although I did get him some things you can use now, since he's grown so much since September. I found so many great sales this morning."

"I'll just bet you did." Edward teased his mother. "I'll go get the rest of the bags."

"Thank you, dear." Esme called after him as Edward walked out. "So, how has Anthony been sleeping?"

"He's handling it well, being in a new crib. He woke himself up last night, though."

"I heard. That was Edward's crib, you know."

"I had a feeling." I reached out and played with Anthony's hand. He yawned where he sat in Esme's lap, and turned his head in to cuddle. "So what did you find for him?"

"It's all in the Nature's Market bag." Esme nodded toward the bags by the doorway. I moved them all, except the one she had described, over to the stairs so Edward would have a place to put things down when he got back inside.

"Oh my goodness, Esme. You didn't need to get all of this." I gasped looking inside the large paper shopping bag.

"All of the Burt's Bees products are sample size to see how he takes to them. If they don't work out let me know."

"I will, but…" I started unpacking the bag. She had gotten soap, shampoo, lotion, oil, bubble bath, powder, and ointment. She had also gotten three new bibs, a onesie with little blue sailboats on it, washcloths, a little hat, and bathrobe, and a new pair of sneakers. He needed all of this, I knew that. He was already wearing twelve-month onesies. "Why the sneakers?"

"Well, he's pulling himself up now, and he's crawling. He'll be walking before you know it. I saved all of Edward's baby clothes. So I grabbed a pair of his sneakers from when he was this little and measured Anthony's feet on Wednesday. He should be about that size in a month or so. If they're too big or too small I can always take them back and exchange them for a size that fits."

"Esme, this is too much."

"No, it's everything he needs, and we are more than happy to provide it."

I bent down and hugged her, wrapping my hand around Anthony as well. "Thank you very much for everything you've done to help us."

"You're more than welcome, Bella. You've always been a apart of this family. I'm hoping someday maybe you and Edward could even make that official. But we'll keep that between us."

I stared at her in disbelief for a moment. But she just smiled that smile that said she knew everything. I didn't expect any less from her. "A mother knows all, sweetheart. And I know you and Edward have feelings for each other, even if it's not completely apparent to either of you yet. It will be."

I stood back up and thanked her again. I looked up to see Edward standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway. He set the bags down slowly and walked in. "I think you did more than a little damage this year, mom. But I couldn't help noticing there was nothing in there for me."

He seemed to shake off quickly whatever it was he might have heard. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, you would know there was if you had actually looked. So don't try tricking me into telling you that there is. You little sneak. You never could wait till Christmas."

I fell back into my chair with a quiet laugh. Edward just 'hmmphed' and went about looking for a snack in the fridge.

Esme took over baby duty for a few hours so Edward and I could get some homework done. I walked around the house with her as she pointed out specific things she wanted me to take pictures of. Edward helped to rearrange the furniture in the living room a little to make it fit in the frame.

I took photos of the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the guest room where I was staying, the downstairs bathroom, and the library. Esme reviewed them when I was done, extremely satisfied with my work. I promised to touch them up and email the pictures to her by the end of next week. I was also going to print some extra copies to add to my portfolio.

"I have another photo gallery show this week." I said to Edward the next day as we were driving back into Seattle after visiting my dad for lunch.

Edward turned to glance at the backseat. Anthony had finally fallen asleep after fussing for the first twenty minutes of the drive.

"What night?" Edward asked, already pulling out his phone to check his calendar.

"Friday? Do you have any exams?"

"Doesn't matter by Friday night, they'll all be over."

"Yes, but if you think you're going to be too drained…" I started. Edward reached over and laid his hand over mine on the steering wheel.

"Bella, it'll be fine. I'm looking forward to it."

"Ok,"

We drove in silence for a couple minutes listening to the music playing from my Pandora app on my phone. "So I heard my mother trying to play matchmaker yesterday."

"Oh shit, you really heard that?" I asked feeling my cheeks flame.

"Yeah, and I can't say I expect any less from her. She always had a soft spot where you and I are concerned. She was constantly nagging me in high school to ask you out, or take you to some of the dances."

"Did she really?" That was news to me. Especially since everyone in Forks knew I hated dances. I wasn't exactly coordinated properly for them.

Edward grabbed my hand off the steering wheel and held it in his lap. "Maybe she was having some kind of premonition." He said quietly.

Now I knew he was referencing the comment about me someday becoming an official member of the Cullen family.

_Would that really be so weird_, I asked myself. It certainly felt weird to think about like that.

"Do you really think something like this could work between us?" I asked out loud. "You seemed so uncomfortable about it in the beginning back in September."

"You have to understand where I was coming from, Bella. I had just found out that my best friend, whom I've known all my life, disappeared because she was pregnant…with my baby. That meant that I had not only slept with you at some point, but I also couldn't remember it. That was…a lot of information for me to process at once. And I made the mistake of actually trying to process it all together instead of tackling it piece by piece. Which is what I should have done. It scared me so much that I thought I was actually going to lose you as a friend because I couldn't cope with it all."

"But you didn't. You're here, I'm still here. And you've grown so much in the last few months than I could have expected."

"And its that support from you that helped me to do it. My mom has a point, you know."

"What's that?"

"We do have feelings for each other. You care enough about me that you took the time and the patience to teach me and draw me into yours and Anthony's world. And I care enough about you to take the time out of my life to make the time for both of you. Because you both mean that much to me."

"Edward,"

"Let's give this a shot." He rushed out.

"Are you sure?"

"We can start slow."

"You've never been one for slow."

"Well, now is a new time in my life, and its time to try new things."

I glanced in the rearview mirror at Anthony and then at Edward. "Besides the already present." He laughed, and looked back at Anthony again to watch him snooze in his car seat for a minute. "What do you say?" He asked turning back to me. He placed my hand on his knee now, like I had done last night. He rubbed the back of my palm with his thumb.

"Ok," I whispered, feeling the familiar tension and fear rise up in my chest and make my voice catch. "Ok, lets try." I said with a little more confidence.

Edward raised my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Thank you,"

Throughout the week Edward came over several times for dinner. Just the two of us. I made sure Anthony had had his bath and he was already in bed. Fortunately the baby monitor sat silent on the kitchen table between us as we ate and talked, and talked.

We figured a few things out over various discussions. They sometimes led to the couch where Edward took control after a few minutes of cuddling. We broke apart from some serious kisses the couple nights. I didn't want things moving too fast between only to regret it further down the road.

There was definitely something there between us. And I still wasn't entirely sure what it was. But it was there, and it was strong. I knew how much I cared for Edward. Ever since our sophomore year of high school I had harbored a secret crush on him that nobody, not even Rosalie knew about.

"Do you want to go with me tomorrow night?" I asked Edward Thursday afternoon when he came over after his research seminar.

"Who would take care of Anthony?"

"Rosalie, I called her earlier. She said her late class tomorrow as cancelled."

"If you're ok with it."

"I would like for you to come with me, Edward. I think you would have a good time."

"Do I have to dress up?"

"Not too fancy, but you have to look professional."

"I think I can manage that." He smiled, and leaned over the coffee table to plant a soft kiss on my lips.

"I look so ridiculous," Edward whined from where he stood in front of my closet mirror.

He straightened his black skinny tie over his white dress shirt and glanced down at his shoes. He had gone home after his last today and grabbed the clothes he would need. I had thought ahead and called Esme to let her know, and she had ironed his shirt and pants.

"No, you look very handsome." I told him as I walked out of the bathroom in my outfit for the evening.

"You look…wow." Edward looked away from the mirror to openly stare at me instead.

I blushed as I smoothed the grey pencil skirt of my dress. "Thank you. Can you grab my black stockings for me?"

Edward opened the top drawer of my dresser and reached in to grab my stockings. "When do I get to see you in something like this?" He asked, apparently browsing my underwear.

"Not any time soon if you keep staring at them. Stockings," I held my hand out for them.

Edward shut the drop and dropped the gauzy thigh highs into my hand. "Do you wear a garter with those?"

"No, they stay up on their own." I pulled them on and slipped my heels on over my feet. "Will you be ready in five minutes?"

"I'm ready now."

"Ok, would you like to give Anthony a bottle? Rosalie should be here any minute."

"What about his bath?"

"I already asked her if she would take care of that."

"Ok, I'll be out in the kitchen." Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek before going to collect Anthony from his crib.

While Edward was taking care of Anthony's bottle I put on my makeup and added my diamond necklace over my ammolite pendant. I grabbed mine and Edward's peacoats from my bed and closed the door as I walked out.

"Ready?" I asked as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Almost, he's taking his time."

"Let him, I don't him want getting gassy. Then he won't sleep well."

Edward was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with Anthony sitting in his lap holding his own bottle. Normally if he was hungry he chugged the bottle in a minute. Tonight he was more relaxed. Content to recline against Edward's chest and sip.

"He's going to be upset when we have to leave." I said, pulling my coat on over my dress.

"Probably," Edward half-smiled, glancing down at Anthony. He looked back up at Edward and smiled as he drank.

"Oh!" I grabbed my camera and quickly snapped a picture of the moment. "Oh, that was precious. I'm so glad I got that one."

"I want a copy."

"I'll order doubles. Your parents will want on, too. Oh, that reminds me. I have to email Esme the touch ups of the photos I took last weekend. I'll do it in the morning. Finish up little man, we need to go." I kissed Anthony on his forehead and ran to get the door as Rosalie knocked on the other side.

"Last minute snack?" She asked when she saw Edward sitting with Anthony in the kitchen.

"Sort of. More of a second dinner."

"He looks so comfortable with you now."

"I know I am." Edward mused, and he stroked Anthony's little arm.

I felt a smile on my face, "You're so adorable."

"Shut up," Edward looked from under his lashes, pink on his cheeks.

We headed a few minutes later after Rosalie had taken over. She occupied Anthony so he didn't see Edward and I walk out. He was starting to develop a little separation anxiety with Edward and I. Even if one of us just walked out of the room for a minute and the other was still there. Anthony would scream and cry until we came back and then would crawl over and climb into Edward's lap or mine and latch on for dear life.

"You think he'll sleep all right?" Edward asked once we were outside the apartment building. It was bitterly cold now that it was almost December. Anthony was almost nine months old now.

"He'll be fine, Edward. No worries." I looped my arm through his and burrowed into the warmth of his side.

"Are you too cold to walk there?"

"No, this place is only three blocks away. If it was the gallery I went to at the beginning of the semester I would have called a cab. That's much too far to walk when its this cold."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer for the remainder of the walk.

I had invited him tonight so he could get a taste of what I wanted to do with my photography, and what it would entail for me a year or so down the road when I would be starting to prepare for shows of my own.

I also knew James would be coming tonight as well and I wanted him to get a clear message. I was not interested. Although Edward was not my boyfriend, there would be no mistaking his claim on me. Even without mentioning the circumstances between us involving Anthony.

Edward took my coat off when we arrived and went to hang both while I got us sparkling water to sip on.

"Hey, Bella." James greeted me at the bar, sidling up beside me with two drinks in his hands. Cranberry and soda, what he had offered me last time.

"Hey," I greeted him with a tight smile. The bartender placed two glasses of the sparkling water in front of me and I thanked him.

"Oh, no juice tonight." James teased.

"Not tonight,"

"Would you like to go look at the pictures now?" He asked as he quickly downed first one of his drinks and then the other. I had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't soda this time. "There's a particularly interesting one in the back corner I would like your opinion about."

I was right about the soda. I could smell the vodka now. Which meant James was older than he had led me to believe, or he was pushing a fake ID. Neither impressed me much.

"Sorry I took so long, Bella."

I turned to see Edward standing behind me. I felt him press his palm into the small of my back as he leaned over to pick up the two glasses of water I had ordered. "Hi, I'm Edward." He greeted James as he handed me one of the glasses.

"Boyfriend?" James asked, forward as always.

Edward and I shared a quick glance silently weighing our options. "Close friend." Edward answered. And then he tacked on at the end as he offered James his hand, "Very close," They shook tensely, once, and dropped hands.

This was going to be an interesting evening once again.

**A/N: And Edward stakes his claim. Go Edward! Double Polyvore update on my profile! **


	13. Till Later

**A/N: Lemony goodness is coming soon. I promise. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just a new wrist brace that is hopefully going to save me from carpal tunnel down the road. Hopefully. Just had the week from Hell, and I mean that in every sense. So, hence the lack of frequent updates. But I did say that you've all been pretty spoiled lately. **

**Here some more for you **

**EPOV**

"Who the hell was that?" I asked after the skeevy guy Bella had introduced walked away.

"James, he's in my photography class. And he's been hitting on me all semester."

"Do I need to come over to the your side of the campus when my classes are done and make sure he's not bothering you?"

I sipped my water. "No, I can handle him. But if you would like to come over and visit me, I wouldn't mind that at all."

"I'll see what I can pencil in." I teased, and leaned in to kiss Bella's forehead softly. She closed her eyes and sighed, the sound going straight to my cock.

After that initial upset the rest of the evening turned out well. Bella showed me around the gallery and described the techniques used for each photograph. She was very knowledgeable. I knew I was bound to learn a lot more just listening to her than if I read a book on photography.

She introduced me to her professor, who was an older man, and completely passionate about the art of photo taking. I did my best to ask some questions and prove I had been listening and paying attention. He was more than happy to answer them and praised Bella's work in the class, even commenting that she was by far one of the best freshman photographers he had taught in years.

"Bella was always taking pictures in high school and making collages." I added in to the conversation. "She's always been an artist."

"She has clearly chosen her niche well. I expect to see great things from you." He looked to Bella as he spoke and she thanked him for the compliment.

"See, not so bad." Bella said as we climbed into a taxi at the end of the show. It had gotten even colder out, and there was no way I was letting her walk even four blocks back to the apartment.

"Not so bad," I repeated. "Except for James. What is his deal?" I asked, exasperated by the attitude I had seen coming off the guy throughout the night.

"He's an opportunist. He barely does any work in class, saying that he doesn't need to waste the time there to do it. He just spends the class period playing games on his laptop. Of course he gets no in-class credit for the day and that's going to hurt his grade overall."

I watched Bella play with the two necklaces strung around her neck.

"You want to stay again tonight?" She asked me as we neared her building.

"Only if you want me to."

"Edward, don't you know by now that I wouldn't bother asking if I didn't want you to stay?"

She had a point.

Rosalie was sitting up on the couch with a thick textbook in her lap when we walked in. She snorted in her sleep when the door shut and her head snapped forward. "Oh, that's embarrassing," She muttered, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You're staying, too." Bella decided before Rose could protest.

"I was going to ask you if I could. Wow, is it really that late?"

"Stay, we'll make breakfast in the morning." Bella offered. "Can you help me pull the couch out?"

"Sure, let me take my tie off first. I hate this things." I went into Bella's room and dropped my tie on her hope chest, and kicked my shoes off near her closet. When I walked back out into the living room Rose and Bella had moved the coffee table and Rose had disappeared.

"She went into the bathroom to change." Bella explained. We pulled the couch out and made it up with fresh sheets for Rosalie.

"You think she'll find it weird that I'm sleeping in your bed?" I asked.

"She doesn't need to know everything. And she already knows you've slept over once."

"Do you want me to take the couch?"

"No, stay with me. Rosalie doesn't care. She's told me on several occasions that she would rather spend the night here on my couch with Anthony waking up three times in the middle of the night then spend one quiet night on Emmett's futon."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to sleep on that thing either. He's had that since his freshman year of high school."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Ew,"

"'Ew' doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Are you guys talking about Emmett's nasty couch?" Rose asked walking out from the bathroom dressed in her college pajamas. "We had sex on it last week. I still can't get the smell out of my hair."

"Rose, TMI." I held up a hand so she knew to shut up.

Rosalie just shrugged and collapsed onto the couch. I threw the blanket at her and wished her a good night, and thanked her for watching Anthony.

"Try and keep it to a dull roar in there, you two."

Bella turned and gave Rose the finger before shutting her bedroom door behind us. I could hear Rosalie laughing quietly on the other side of it.

"She's a real pain in the ass."

"I love Rose." Bella kicked her shoes off and began rubbing her toes. "Those are only supposed to be two-hour heels. Not four." She flexed and turned and her foot in her hand.

"Let me." I said. I had Bella relax back against the pillows and I propped her foot in my lap. "Stockings need to come off."

Bella hiked up the skirt of her dress to just above her knee and rolled her stockings down one by one. I pulled them off gently so I didn't put in a run in them and tossed them onto the floor.

"That feels incredible." Bella moaned as I started to dig my thumbs into the sole of her left foot, and then her right.

"Next time, maybe you should wear flats?"

"Flats wouldn't look right with my dresses."

"What about dress pants?"

"I think I own only one pair."

"Then my mother will just have to take you shopping."

"Don't give her any ideas." Bella sighed and let her head fall back against the pillows.

When I finished with her feet I helped her up and handed her something to change into for the night. I don't know if she noticed that I had given her my old track and field t-shirt. The one she had kept after spending the night at my house junior year.

Bella went to change in the bathroom so I donned my sleep clothes while she was gone. I was already comfortable when she came back, lying on my back with my hands folded behind my head.

"Well, don't you look cozy." Bella snickered as she climbed in next to me.

"I am, thank you,"

I wrapped my arm around her as she cuddled close, tucking her head into my shoulder. "Thank you for coming with me tonight."

"You're welcome, I enjoyed it. Maybe we can go again together."

"I would like that."

"Me, too."

I leaned in closing the space between us. Bella met me halfway, sealing our kiss. It was slow and gentle, an epitome of how I wanted things to be between us. I shared Bella's hesitation of jumping in to this too fast. There was nothing I wanted less than to do something I was going to regret later. And that included pushing Bella into something she wasn't ready for.

Right now, I was satisfied with this slow, lazy making out in her bed. I twirled her hair around my fingers and pulled gently. Bella smiled against my mouth indicating that she liked it, and I soon felt her little fingers twisted in my hair as well.

I woke up some time in the early morning, gray light filtering into Bella's room. She was sound asleep beside me, breathing evenly as she dreamed.

Anthony was crying softly over the baby monitor so I got up to check on him. "Morning, little man." He smiled when he saw me and reached up with his chubby little arms. "You're going to wake mommy with all of that noise. How about we let her sleep this morning?"

I carried Anthony over to his changing table and cleaned up him and dressed him in a fresh onesie with long sleeves, long cotton pants, and socks for the day. "I've got daddy wrapped around my little finger." I read off the onesie. I smiled down at Anthony where he lay on the changing table. "Yes, you certainly do. Want some breakfast?"

Anthony just smiled and giggled at me.

I took him out into the kitchen and secured him into his high chair. As soon as he saw me get the Cheerios out of the cabinet he began to grunt and reach for them. "Have some patience little guy, they're coming." I poured some of the oats into a small bowl for him and set it on the tray of his high chair.

"Oh, where is the camera when you need it?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the kitchen, her hair all disheveled from sleep. She got a pot of coffee started and grabbed Bella's camera from where it lay on the breakfast counter. She recorded Anthony as he first played with his Cheerios, taking them out of the bowl and dropping them one by one onto the tray. Then he started to eat them. And then he got the great idea to put the bowl on his head.

I laughed out loud and so did Anthony, clapping his hands. He was so happy. Rosalie just kept recording. I heard the bedroom door open and Bella walked into the kitchen, a robe over her pajamas, scratching her head and yawning.

"What is going on out here? Is there a party I wasn't invited to?"

Anthony turned at the sound of Bella's voice, looking excited, and pointed to her. "Ma!"

I dropped the spoon I had been using to eat my own bowl of Cheerios. Rosalie quickly directed the camera from Anthony to Bella, capturing the astounded look on Bella's face.

She pointed first to Anthony and then looked at Rosalie, who was nodding in confirmation of what had just happened.

"Did you just say 'Ma'?" Bella questioned happily as she unbuckled Anthony from his chair, took the bowl from his head, and picked him up twirling him in the air. Exalted with the attention he was now getting, Anthony quickly repeated himself several times.

"Ma, ma, ma!" He said in repetition. Bella hugged him close and set him back down in his chair to finish his breakfast. I could see her eyes shining from where I sat at the table.

"You ok?" I asked as she got a small bottle of milk from the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic. Wow," She breathed. "You are incredible." She said to Anthony as she set the bottle down in front of him and kissed the top of his head. Anthony grabbed the bottle and started to drink with enthusiasm. "Did you get all of that?" Bella asked Rosalie as she sat down at the table and stole a Cheerio from my bowl. I gave her a dirty look and she just grinned at me.

"Everything from when you walked out until you put him back in the chair."

"Good, I need to send that to Esme and Carlisle, and my parents." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, and sniffed the air. "Mm…coffee."

"Want me to make some decaf?" Rosalie asked as she got up to get a cup.

"Please." Bella yawned and stretched and looked over at Anthony. He was still playing with his Cheerios. "You need to eat those, sweetheart." Bella told him gently. She got up and picked up a Cheerio from the tray and held it to her mouth. "Eat," She said again.

Anthony picked up a Cheerio and popped it in his mouth. Then he grabbed his bottle with both hands and began to drink.

"He understands a lot." I said, watching him as I got up and washed my bowl out in the sink.

Bella stroked Anthony's hair. "He does. Thanks, Rose." Rosalie handed Bella a cup of decaf coffee and placed a cup of regular down in front of me. "We need to have these sleepovers more often."

"Me and him?" Rose asked pointing between her and Edward, "Or just him?"

"Both of you, and Alice, too."

"She's worse than Anthony. We'll never get any sleep." Rose muttered with a small smile as she sipped her coffee.

We all burst into quiet laughter, punctuated by Anthony's happy squeals.

Now that the semester was nearing its end work was piled on higher and deeper. In my case it became a mountain. I didn't get over to see Anthony and Bella until the following weekend. I was glad I came over when I did.

It was Saturday afternoon and Bella had texted me to let me know she was just getting back from grocery shopping with Anthony and could really use a hand. I was already walking over with my backpack and weekend bag. When I arrived Anthony was sitting in his highchair crying loudly and Bella was trying to clean up broken eggs off her kitchen floor.

"Oh dear," I dropped my bags on the couch and went to get Anthony from his chair.

"Thank you," Bella said as she kept mopping up eggs from the floor. "And I was going to make quiche for dinner, too." She smiled, but I could tell she was really upset.

"What happened?"

"I got inside with him on one arm and a bag of groceries in the other. Anthony got all excited when I said you were coming over and he started pulling things out of the bag when I put him down, and he had the eggs in his hands when I picked him up and they fell…"

"And he got upset."

Bella nodded as she tossed the whole mess, egg shells, towel and all into the trash. "I didn't yell at him or anything, but he started screaming when the eggs broke."

"It's ok, Anthony. No one is mad at you." I stroked his cheek to wipe the tears away. Anthony calmed down and buried his face in my shoulder, panting as he caught his breath. "It's ok,"

"You want to sit with him and give him a bottle while I run out and get more eggs?" Bella asked.

"Sure, we'll be fine." I sat on the couch and let Anthony cuddle for a minute before I offered him the bottle. "Chocolate milk?" I asked Bella as she shrugged her coat back on.

"Yeah, he's developing a liking for it." She wound her scarf around her neck and grabbed her wallet. "I'm just going to the store on the corner. I'll be twenty minutes at most."

"Ok, take your time, we'll be ok here."

"I know you will. Thank you so much, Edward." She leaned down and kissed my cheek, and then Anthony's forehead. He was much calmer now. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Bella was gone Anthony started to yawn. He took a break from his bottle so I burped him a little and let him finish his bottle. He had cried so much earlier he had tired himself out. When his bottle was done I laid him down in his crib and left the nightlight on and the door cracked.

I set the baby monitor on the coffee table and started unpacking my homework. I had a bit of studying to do, but I wanted to get my notes organized first.

"He fell asleep?" Bella asked quietly when she returned about ten minutes later.

"Yeah, he's in his crib."

"You are wonderful." Bella set her bag down on the coffee table before sitting next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and stretched. "He's got two more teeth coming in, so he's already fussy and on edge."

"I understand. Want me to help with dinner?"

"I'll cook, you want to put the groceries away?"

"Yeah," I set my work aside for now and went to help Bella in the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for your help." Bella said later after we had cleaned up from dinner. She had made pizza quiche, which was something I had never had before and hoped to have again soon. It was ridiculously good.

"It's no problem, Bella. You know how it important it is for me to be here to help with Anthony. I felt so bad that I couldn't make it over that much this week."

"I know how busy you are."

"But you and Anthony are still my priority." I took Bella's hand and pulled her against me, hugging her tight. "As my best friend you were always more important to me than the guys I hung out with in high school. But now you and Anthony are always first." I glanced at my pile in the living room. "And school is a very close second."

"Well…when you put it that way…" Bella sighed, burying her nose in my chest and inhaling. "Why do you always smell so good?"

"Why do you?" I countered.

"Me, I smell like baby lotion and diaper rash ointment."

"No, you smell like chocolate and apples. And I love it."

Bella pulled herself closer to me. "I have a feeling we're not getting any work done tonight, are we?" She asked.

"Not if you don't want to?" I offered.

"I'll give Anthony a bath. Can you finish cleaning up?"

I nodded and kissed the top of her head then let her go. Bella went off to take care of Anthony and put him down for the night. I finished up the dishes and put the leftovers away. I had actually gotten a bit of work done while we had been waiting for the quiche to bake earlier, so I had no qualms about just hanging out with Bella tonight and watching a movie.

I already had the DVD in the player and was waiting with a bowl of popcorn when she came out of her room in her comfy clothes and cuddled up next to me. "So what did you pick?" She asked taking some popcorn.

I pressed play and the recognizable music started. "I thought it would be appropriate."

"Of course," Bella grabbed another handful of popcorn and we settled in to watch _Lion King_.

By the end of the movie we had stretched out on the couch, me on top, and were making out slowly. Bella had thrown one leg across my hip to make more room for me.

"I wish we could have more nights like this." I whispered when we broke apart.

Bella leaned up, running her fingers through my hair, and kissed me again. "Me, too."

"You know, we only have next week left of classes before finals start. We can always leave Anthony with my parents that weekend and have a couple days to ourselves at the end of the semester. Maybe go out for dinner then come back here and do…you know, whatever?"

Bella chewed on her lower lip for a moment, thinking it over. "I don't know. I've never left him with anyone for even one night."

"You know he'll be safe with my parents. And I'm sure my mom would be more than happy to watch him for two days."

"I don't to want her to feel like I'm just dumping him on her."

"You wouldn't me. I happen to know my parents will be home that weekend, and I also happen to have it on good authority that they've been thinking of asking to take him for a weekend so they can spend some quality grandma and grandpa time with him."

Bella chewed on her lower lip again. "If you're sure?"

"Bella, I am absolutely positive."

We called my parents the following morning to ask about two weeks from now when the semester would be over. My mom was thrilled with the idea and began rattling off ideas for things they could do with Anthony, including going out for lunch for dinner with Bella's father at the diner.

"I told you they would be ok with it." I said putting my cell phone down. Bella grinned from where she sat in the kitchen feeding Anthony his breakfast, apple cinnamon oatmeal. I joined them at the table after making a bowl for myself.

"I realized I'm eating a lot healthier now." I said spooning some of the hot, tasty oats into my mouth.

"Yeah, that can happen when you have a baby to take care of. You're conscious of what you feed them, and therefore think twice about what you feed yourself."

"And I really like oatmeal, too." I said with a mouthful. Bella threw the dishtowel at me for my horrible manners. I laughed as I pulled it off my head.

We spent the rest of the weekend doing work and getting ready for the last full week of classes before finals. We agreed that I would come over next to Saturday to spend some time at the apartment and that would be it until the end of the semester.

So I was surprised by how quickly the last two weeks went, and how good I felt about my finals. Bella greeted me at her door with a bright smile. "How were your exams?" she asked as I walked in.

"Pretty good. How were yours?"

"I didn't really have exams, just final projects to hand in and a presentation for my design class. But I think I did really well. You can leave your bag in my room and we can head off to Forks."

"Did you talk to my mom?" I called as I went to leave my bag.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her. They're going out with my dad tomorrow to the diner for brunch, and then taking Anthony into Port Angeles to the baby store there. My dad is going to pick him up Sunday morning and we're all going out for dinner Sunday night."

"Wow, they have this organized down the time?"

"Pretty much," Bella laughed. "So we're expected back in Forks Sunday by five."

I pulled Bella to me and kissed her gently. "I think we can manage that."

"You think? With the way you're acting already." I felt Bella brush against me, trying to be discreet about it. But she rubbed her hip right against my crotch and I had to bite back a moan. "Doesn't feel like we'll make it."

I think my mouth dropped open at her comment. I know my eyes bugged out. She wanted this as much as I did.

I leaned down capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. We lost ourselves within a moment. I had Bella backed against her door, cupping her face with both hands as I tasted her.

Anthony's soft whimper from his room made us pull apart. "We need to get going." Bella panted.

"Yeah," I nodded once.

Bella stood on her toes and pecked my lips. "Later," She promised.

I watched her walk off to gather Anthony, my fingers touching my lips. "Later," I mouthed to myself.

**A/N: Later…**


	14. Utterances

**A/N: So now for the Lemony goodness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just a lot of alternative history novels. **

**EPOV**

I stood in the bedroom doorway watching Bella take her coat off and kick off her shoes. She turned back around slowly, her eyes looking everywhere except at me.

"Are you nervous about Anthony?" I asked, moving into the room to stand behind her.

"A little," She admitted with a tired sigh. It had been a long evening. First dropping Anthony off in Forks with my parents for the weekend, and then going out just the two of us.

Bella spent the meal with her foot in my lap. While I kept her laughing and not thinking about her first night without Anthony in the apartment, she kept me tense, her foot rubbing my crotch all throughout dinner.

Sexual tension had been building between us since October, and now it was near Christmas. We had finally come out and admitted that we cared for each other, but the 'L' word had yet to be shared.

I suspect that Bella is being over cautious and not wanting to set herself up for heartbreak, but she has no contemplation of the depth of my feelings for her. And I was hoping to show her tonight.

"You know he's perfectly safe with my parents." I whispered, standing behind her. I lifted her hair from her shoulder and leaned down to kiss the side of her neck.

"I know," Bella whispered back. I could feel the shudder that ran through her as soon as my lips made contact with her skin. "I'm just not used to him not being here. It feels…"

"Try not to think about it." I moved my lips to her shoulder now. "Tonight and tomorrow is supposed to be about us. My parents insisted."

Bella turned, forcing me to break contact with her skin. "I'm sorry, am I ruining tonight?" She asked, clearly fearful that she was a buzz kill on the evening.

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to help you relax."

Bella moved a little closer to me, reaching up to wrap her arms around my neck. "I know we promised we would try tonight. But now that it's boiled down to the moment, I have to admit…." She looked up at me, her eyes large and slightly panicky, "I'm a little nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. It's not like we haven't done this before."

Bella gave me a look and I apologized if she thought my joke was in bad taste. But she just shook her head and rested it against my chest, her arms slipping to hold me around my middle.

We stood there for who knows how long, not moving, our hearts beating against each other keeping us aware of the constancy of the other's presence.

I felt Bella kiss me first through the fabric of my shirt. Her lips traveled slowly up my chest until she was standing on her tiptoes, her arms back around my neck as she kissed me fully on the lips. I felt her fingers tangle in the hair at the back of my head and she pressed the length of her body up against mine.

I took her waist in my hands, squeezing her just tight enough. We kissed deeply but slowly, taking the time to taste each other. Brief make out sessions on the couch was nothing compared to the intensity of the moment now. Bella fisted my hair until I whimpered from the pain of her pulling on my roots.

She let go, pulling back from me as well and stood flat on her feet. We stared at each other for several long moments. Bella's hands finally moved from my shoulders and slid down my chest pushing my open button down off. She grasped the hem of my long-sleeve gray shirt and started to pull it up.

I reached behind and started to pull my shirt up from the back, yanking it over my head. As soon as it was off I cupped Bella's face in both of my hands, kissing her deeply. I let my hands travel down to her shoulders, stroke softly.

I cupped the back of her neck, my fingers weaving gently into her hair as my other hand traveled down to her hip to loosen the tie of her purple wrap dress. It fell away from her shoulders, the soft material whispering across her skin as it fell to a puddle on the floor at our feet.

Bella stood before me now in just a strapless bra and her underwear. I must have been staring because her hands came up slowly to begin covering herself. I reached out to stop her.

"No, don't hide." I said quietly, drawing her hands down to her sides. "You're beautiful,"

Bella blushed deeply, the flush traveling all the way into her scalp and down to her chest. She smiled demurely at me then reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. She stopped mid reach, glancing at me. Then she turned, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"Do you mind?" She asked. I caught the shy smile she threw me over her shoulder.

I shook my head, feeling the corners of my lips pull up. I unclasped her bra letting it fall. Bella turned back to me, her arms over her chest protecting her modesty. I watched her breathe in, hold it for a moment, and then let it out, her arms falling.

"So beautiful," I whispered. And she was. I wasn't going to try and pull from memory what I could about the feel of her in my hands. I wanted to rediscover as if this was the first time.

I closed the few steps of space between us. My fingers brushed her naked hips first. Bella repeated the motion, her hand traveling slowly across my abdomen to rest on my belt. Her other hand came up and she quickly undid the buckle, and the button and fly on my pants. Once they were down I kicked them away. We stood facing each other in just our underwear for what seemed like hours. Finally I reached out and scooped Bella off her feet carrying her over to the bed where I laid her down. I got up positioning myself above her, supporting myself on my arms.

"Still scared?" I asked, pushing a piece of hair away from her eyes.

"A little," Bella admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't be." I shook my head. "It's all right."

"I know,"

I pressed my lips against hers harshly. I kissed her they way I'd been wanting to for weeks. I poured every ounce of passion I had into it. Bella kissed me back with equal fervor. I drew her leg up and around my hip. My hand stroked down to grab her ass through her underwear causing Bella to moan indecently, even with my mouth pressed against hers.

Our bodies melded together, hands roaming freely to explore and discover. We shifted awkwardly as we removed the last physical boundaries between us, casting them on the floor beside the bed.

I moved backward to sit up on the bed pulling Bella with me. We sat staring at each other, fingers ghosting lightly over skin. My hand skimmed and cupped her breast, my thumb running over her nipple causing her to shiver and moan. I repeated the motion on the other side, eliciting the same response.

Bella reached down between us grasping me firmly in her hand. Her fingers wrapped around my erection and squeezed gently. I couldn't stop the guttural noise that came out of my mouth. My hips shifted as she began to pump me at a slow rate. Her thumb swiped across the head, spreading the little bit of moisture there.

"Christ, Bella," I swore under my breath. "Keep that up and the night might be over too soon."

"I guess it's good I didn't do the other thing I was thinking of."

My eyes snapped open to stare at her. "Maybe next round." I whispered my voice strained from the effort I was exerting to not come in her hand right now.

"Feeling optimistic?"

"I didn't buy a whole box for no reason."

Bella pumped and squeezed me one last time before letting go. She leaned back to pull open her nightstand drawer and pulled out one of the condoms.

"How did you know I put them in there?"

"You're nothing short of logical." She grinned at me and ripped open the foil.

I held my erection steady as she slid the latex on, letting go so she could cover me. Bella lifted herself up so I could position myself then moved back down slowly, drawing me inside her body inch by tortuous inch.

Her mouth dropped open into a tiny 'o' as I slid inside her, burying myself to the hilt. She winced only once at the end, settling into my lap, her body holding me deep inside her.

"_Bella_," Her name came out as a strangled gasp.

My hand slid up to cup the back of her neck again, supporting her as she bowed backwards in my arms. She breathed roughly, her chest moving with the intake of air.

"God, Edward," My name fell from her lips the same way hers had fallen from mine. "Oh my God,"

"I know," I stroked my finger down her cheek making her smile.

She moved first, testing the connection between us. She gasped again as she shifted her hips enough for me to draw out and push back in again.

I couldn't take it. I needed to lay her down again. We managed to shift without breaking our connection. Bella lay on her back, her head cushioned on the pillow, her hair fanned out. I supported myself on my arms once more, drawing first her right and then her left leg across my hips.

I pulled out just a little bit and pushed back in.

"_Yes_," I hissed loudly, reaching up to grasp her headboard with one hand.

I started to move, slow at first as we built a rhythm between us. I reached up to hold on to the headboard with both hands as my thrusts grew deeper, harder. Bella hands were everywhere. She fisted my hair, scratched at my back, clasped my hips. Her heels dug into my ass urging me deeper.

I let go of the headboard and groped for Bella's hands. When I found them I drew them over her head and threaded our fingers together, clasping tightly.

Bella's breathing was ragged and labored, and I could feel a mist of sweat starting to form across both of our bodies. I grunted with each thrust, pushing harder every time. I was chasing my orgasm and hoping I was propelling Bella toward hers. I reached down between our bodies to circle my fingers around her clit.

Bella screeched in surprised and bucked wildly, cursing out loud. I could feel the uncoiling at the base of my spine start and I knew I was close. It exploded before I was ready, sending my brain spinning and making me slam my eyes shut.

"Fuck…Bella!"

My hips snapped wildly as my climax overtook my body. I could feel Bella's teeth sink into my shoulder, her thighs tightening around my hips. Her whole body quaked beneath me as she came, following me over the edge.

I felt Bella wrap her hands around my neck and draw me down until my head lay on her chest. She kissed my forehead, her fingers sliding gently through my hair. I lay there feeling her breathe beneath me, the tips of her fingernails lightly scratching my scalp. We didn't speak for several minutes. I lay there with my eyes shut against Bella's skin, listening to her heart. I could feel, though, that her eyes were open.

I lifted my head up, supporting myself on my arms as I rose up above her. Bella's eyes fell to mine in a soft gaze. She reached up as she smiled, brushing some hair away from my eyes. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers in a light kiss. Her hands fell to my hips to hold me as we traded feather light kisses back and forth for several long moments.

I rolled us eventually, pulling Bella onto her side. She whimpered in protest as I pulled out of her. I removed the condom, tied it off and dropped in the trash next to her bed before turning back to her. Bella lay on her stomach with her head pillowed on her folded arms.

I grabbed the sheet and pulled it up so I was covered from my hips down and Bella's bottom was covered. She sighed contently, her eyes closing as I drifted my fingers up and down her spine, practically purring.

Her hand moved across the few inches of space between us and disappeared underneath the sheet. I grunted as her fingers wrapped around my semi-hard length and she started to pump me as she had done before.

I closed my eyes wanting to enjoy the feel of it. My fingers traveled from her back around to her front so I could slip underneath to stroke her breast. I felt Bella shift and start to roll onto her side.

"Wait," I whispered, my voice tight.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked back, sounding a little fearful.

"Nothing," I stroked her cheek, her nose, her lip. Then I turned and got another condom from the nightstand. "Roll that way." I told her, pointing away from myself.

I ripped open the foil and sheathed myself as Bella rolled so her back was facing me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back flush with my chest. Bella whimpered once more as my hand caressed her breast, squeezing and rubbing gently. Her hand came up to cover mine, moving with it as I cupped and molded my palm around her.

I reached down, running my hand along the length of her right leg, grasping her at her knee and drew her thigh up and back over my hip. It took me a moment to position myself at her entrance. Bella turned over her shoulder to look at me. She nodded, and leaned a little closer. I pressed my mouth to hers, cupping her jaw as I pushed into her.

She moaned against my mouth at the intrusion from this angle, her entire body stiffening momentarily, and then relaxing as I pushed further into her. She gasped my name as I pulled back a little and thrust back in slowly. She was so tight from this angle, but I managed to slide in to the hilt and then just lay holding her, feeling her ribcage expand and compress with every breath she took.

I began to establish a rhythm, my hand on Bella's hip now guiding her movements with mine. She moaned with each movement, her eyes half lidded and her lips slightly parted as she panted.

I knew I wasn't going to last long. This position was too deep, too intimate to hold on. Bella turned back over her shoulder again and I kissed her as I had before, locking my lips over hers. Her hand reached back around to hold my head, her fingers roughly scratching my scalp.

We were both panting now, moving in opposite directions, but completely together. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt the beginnings of another orgasm approaching.

"Open your eyes, Edward." Bella whispered, her fingers rubbing in my hair. "Open your eyes,"

I opened them to see her staring at me. I cupped her jaw bringing her mouth to mine. "I want to see your face," She whispered when we parted. Her eyes squeezed shut momentarily and I felt her body quake. "So close," she breathed.

I reached down her body and started to rub her as I had done earlier. Bella bucked at the initial contact, her hips slamming back into mine driving me deep inside her. I growled at the intensity of her body around mine, biting my lip as I fought to hold off my orgasm.

"Come with me, Bella," I kissed her temple and turned her face to mine. "Please,"

Her body shuddered violently in my arms and she half screamed, half moaned my name. I let go, letting the fire erupt inside me. It was my turn to sink my teeth into her shoulder. I didn't break the skin, but there was going to be a mark for a couple days.

Bella came down from her high after what felt like an hour of flying and falling, waves of heat and passion crashing down on both of us. I gripped her tightly, both of my arms around her now, holding myself deep within her body for as long as I possibly could.

We broke apart and I removed the condom, tossing it in the trash. Bella was lying on her side facing me this time, and immediately pressed herself up against me as I turned back over. She grasped my face in both of her hands and kissed me deeply. My arm wrapped around her waist of its own volition and I held her to me. I pushed some of her hair back over her shoulder and tucked her against my neck.

I felt her lips pressing light kisses there until eventually they stopped. Her body had gone still next to me, and her breathing had even out. She was fast asleep. I wasn't ready to shut my eyes yet. I lay there in the dim light of her bedroom watching her face as she dreamed. Her lips were curled up in a slight smile and her hand lay against the pillow, her fingers curled into the pillowcase.

I kissed her forehead, running the tip of my finger down her cheek and across her jaw.

"I love you,"

The words escaped out of my mouth before I realized I had even said them. Bella shifted in her sleep and nuzzled closer, her nose right up against my neck. I reached back and clicked off the lamp on her nightstand, and pulled the sheet up around us.

The last memory I have before falling asleep was seeing the smile on Bella's face widen ever so slightly.

~M~

I was buried in the softest, sweetest hair I could ever remember. I didn't open my eyes, but I buried my nose and inhaled deeply, squirming against the body pressed into mine.

"Good morning to you, too."

I opened my eyes slowly to see Bella smiling, her eyes still sleepy. Morning sunlight spilled in from between the open curtains on the large picture window. It flowed across the bed from behind me lighting up Bella's skin with an ethereal glow. Bella smiled shyly and wiggled against me where my morning erection was pressing into her hip. I moaned appreciatively at the friction and nuzzled her neck.

"Last night was incredible." She whispered, kissing along my jaw until her lips found mine. It quickly escalated until Bella had pulled herself up across my lap. She shook her hair over her shoulder and reached for a condom from her nightstand. She sheathed me quickly and lifted her hips so I could position myself. I held her steady as she sunk down, her head thrown back far enough that I could feel the tips of her hair touch my knees.

"God, Edward..." She moaned my name as she sunk further down on me.

I stroked my hand up and down her ribs. "I know," I whispered. I threw my head back against the pillow. "God, I know,"

Bella leaned down capturing my mouth with hers, her hips circling against mine in a perfect rhythm. It allowed me to stroke deep inside her causing her to pant with each thrust of her body against mine.

"So beautiful," I whispered gazing up at her as she swiveled above me.

Bella sealed her mouth over mine in response. We kissed deeply, passionately, as our movements grew erratic and forceful. I was so close.

"Harder," I panted, breaking away from Bella's mouth for a moment. I sat up a little bit as she bucked and I groaned loudly.

"Like that?"

"Yes, I hissed, "Perfect." I held her waist, squeezing when I wanted her to go faster. "So close, Bella."

"Me, too,"

Bella grabbed my shoulders with both hands. "I'm right there."

"Look at me," I cupped her chin, tipping her head up at me. "I want to see your eyes, baby." Bella opened her eyes unleashing the full force of her gaze on me. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you...God, Edward!" She screamed my name as she came undone in my arms.

"Look at me, Bella." I asked as my orgasm crashed down on me. It was my last coherent thought before my world blacked out around me.

When I could think and process again, I was lying on my back with my head cushioned on the pillow. Bella lay on my chest resting her head on one folded arm. She was just pulling her hand back from brushing some hair off my forehead as I opened my eyes.

"You're so beautiful when you come." She said with a shy smile.

"You are you, too, you know." I pulled her up to kiss her deeply. "Do you think it will ever stop?" I asked when we parted.

"Will what ever stop?"

"This being so good," I sighed.

Bella giggled and dipped her head to kiss my chest. "I certainly hope not." She smiled brightly. Then she jumped up, detaching our bodies. I moaned in protest this time. "Come on, I'm starving." She held out her hand to me.

I disposed of the condom in the trash and took her hand so she could pull me off the bed. "Well, I would hope you worked up an appetite." I teased. Bella threw on a fresh pair of boy shorts and my button down. I settled for my shorts and t-shirt.

"No, I cook." I stopped Bella as she began to take out eggs.

She handed me the carton and hopped up on the counter next to her stove and swung her legs as she watched me.

"When did you learn to cook anyway?" She asked as I cracked some eggs into a bowl with one hand.

"I've been cooking every time we go back to Forks. I've been practicing with my mom."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Seriously,"

"Seriously, when did you start? I don't ever remember you cooking with Esme."

"I would do it when you were visiting with your dad. Thanksgiving dinner, half of that was me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why do you find this so hard to believe?" I whipped up the eggs with a fork and added some salt and pepper and a little water to make them fluffy.

"Because you've always been useless in the kitchen."

"Prepare to reevaluate that opinion."

Bella sat on the counter making coffee while I cooked the eggs in one pan and some bacon in another. When the pot finished she made me a cup first and handed it to me as I flipped the huge omelet that I was going to split between us.

I sipped my coffee as I flipped the omelet over one more time and sprinkled a little more cheese on top. I removed it from the heat and set the pan on a back burner. The bacon was already done and was keeping warm in the oven.

"Ok, I admit you've gotten better. That smells amazing."

I moved over so I was standing between her parted knees. My hands fell naturally to her waist while Bella wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So do you," I whispered, nuzzling her neck. I pressed kisses up down her throat, eliciting a quiet moan from Bella. Her thighs squeezed tighter around my hips.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked pulling away from me.

"Anything,"

Bella bit her lip as she thought over what was in her mind. "Last night as I was falling asleep, I know you were still awake, and I thought I heard you say something."

"That isn't a question," I told her, trying to fight back the smile that threatened to escape onto my lips.

"Ok…How about this?" Bella bit her lip again looking to the floor. I had a feeling I knew what she was about to ask, and I have to admit…I'm not ready. Bella looked back up at me her eyes closed. She opened them as she shook her hair over her shoulder to get it out of her eyes. "Edward, I think I heard you say 'I love you' last night. Am I right?"

Again the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Yes, that would be correct." I moved my mouth to cover hers, hoping I was conveying everything I felt now and everything I felt last night.

Bella pulled back, her eyes shining. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"What is this?"

Shocked by the unexpected voice, I turned to look over my shoulder.

Rosalie was standing in the kitchen entryway staring at Bella and I in disbelief. "When did this happen?" She asked, hands on her hips, a slightly amused smile on her face.

"Last night," I answered, helping Bella down from the counter.

"Twice," Bella clarified.

"And once this morning," I expanded on the topic.

"Ok, that's enough." Rose held her hands up for us to stop elaborating. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet for a moment and then met our sheepish faces. "Well, at least you two finally did something about all of the sexual tension that's been building for the last two months. I seriously didn't know how much more I could take watching you guys. Do you feel better?"

"Significantly," I stated strongly, nodding.

"Well, don't make it that obvious," Bella pushed out of my arms so she could take the omelet off the stove before it got cold and stuck the pan in the oven with the bacon. "Have you seen enough or would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"Wait, I have a question." I said holding my hand up. "How did you get in?"

"I have a key." Rosalie stated as though it were obvious.

'Why?"

"Bella gave me the spare for emergencies. But I suppose you should have it now. I was coming by to ask if she wanted to go out for breakfast. I let myself in when there was no answer at the door. I wasn't expecting to find you here." Rosalie indicated me.

"Last night was kind of…"

"Wonderful." I finished for Bella. "We dropped Anthony off with my parents for the weekend and then came back here and got changed and went out for dinner and then…" I looked down at Bella.

"Came back here again. Sorry, I didn't tell you my plans, Rose."

"Bella, it's fine. This was a surprise drop in." She said. "And yes, I would love to stay for breakfast." She glared at me, "So long as Edward can keep it in his pants."

I held my hands up. "I can't make any promises."

"Ok, I'll go put something else on." Bella excused herself, and disappeared into her bedroom. I couldn't tell if she was suddenly uncomfortable, or if she was still messing around. Perhaps she was upset that whatever it was she had wanted to say before was going to have to wait.

I followed Bella into her room, arriving in time to see her pulling on a sports bra and pair of leggings. She slipped my button down back over her head. "Hey," I said quietly, closing the door as I walked in.

"Hey," She sounded upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Bella," I took her hand and made her sit next to me on the bed. "Please tell what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Edward. I just… I wanted to say…" Bella closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and held it for a long moment. She let it out, her eyes still closed. She opened them slowly, finding me waiting for her. "I wanted to say that I love you, too.

**A/N: Polyvore update for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. Christmas

**`A/N: I'm glad everyone loved the lemony chapter update. Here's another one for you. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I am officially going to Salem in October for my birthday this year. And I got the advisor I wanted for my thesis. **

**BPOV**

That night after Rosalie left, Edward and I locked ourselves in my room. I made sure the deadbolt was drawn this time on the door. No more surprises in the morning when we were in the middle of something that could lead to...well.

"You're so perfect," Edward whispered in the dark, his hand running up and down my side.

We were both still clothed. Well, I had a tank top and a sports bra on and my boy shorts. Edward was in just his boxers.

"I'm no where near perfect."

"No, you really are. You're beautiful, smart, and you're a wonderful mother to Anthony."

"You're a wonderful father." I told him reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"There are so many things I want to do with you."

"Like?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Well, I didn't have much of an opportunity last night to really appreciate these." He cupped my left breast gently and molded his palm around it. "Did you pump any milk today?"

"Earlier, when you were in the shower. I put the bottles in the freezer. Why?"

"It's on my list of things I want to do."

"You can touch me, Edward. I won't leak. At least not much."

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

"It's ok." I stroked his hair. "I want you to."

Edward started undressing me, throwing my clothes on the floor. He got me completely naked before he let me push his shorts down. He sighed in relief nuzzling against my bare chest.

"You feel so good." He whispered as he began pressing kisses to my skin. His hand came up and he began cupping and massaging my left breast again. "So good,"

His mouth came up to seal over mine in a passionate kiss. My fingers twisted in his hair, yanking and pulling as his touch grew more desperate. He was right. He hadn't been able to do this last night. But not for the reasons he had stated before. We were both too caught up in the moment between us to bother with any kind of foreplay.

I hissed through my teeth as his thumb passed over my nipple. My back bowed at his touch. He was the only man who had ever elicited this kind of response from me. None of my boyfriends in high school had ever been this attentive.

"Crap," I muttered in the dark when I felt the familiar trickle run down my breast.

Edward pulled back from where he had been kissing my neck and watched as I tried to wipe away the moisture on my chest. "Stop, I got it."

He leaned down again, this time covering my breast with his mouth. I whimpered out loud and my back bowed again, my fingers twisting into his hair. He lathed over my nipple at first, cleaning up, but then he began to suck gently.

"Edward, holy shit." I whispered, completely shocked by what he was doing. But as the initial moment of surprise faded, a strangely familiar sensation came over me. I held Edward to my chest, stroking his hair, his back, and kissed the top of his head.

We lay there in silence for several minutes, both of us just breathing. Edward never stopped. "You're much gentler than Anthony." I told him, running my fingers through his hair.

"You're still nursing him?" Edward asked, finally picking his head up.

"Not everyday anymore. If I do it's really just so we can have that bonding time. I want him on the bottle as much as possible. But I'm still giving him breast milk."

"Should I stop?"

"No, I don't mind it actually. And I left plenty of milk with your parents. He'll be fine if they need to give him regular milk."

"When will you stop giving him breast milk?"

"By the time he's one. The first year of development is the most important and I want to give him as much of a head start as I can." I continued to stroke Edward's hair and kissed my skin lightly. I could tell he was hesitant to keep going. "You're actually taking some of the pressure off when you do that. I get sore when I go for a while without nursing Anthony or pumping any milk for him."

"Will I get sick?"

"You shouldn't. And besides, you're probably not getting much of a flow anyway."

I watched Edward in the muted light. He dipped his head back down and latched back on to my left breast. "And you don't bite me." I muttered as I felt him suck gently. "Ow! That was uncalled for." I swatted the back of his head.

"Sorry, you asked for it. Did I really hurt you?"

"No. That wasn't too bad. Anthony chomps, so I'm really tender afterward. That's one of the reasons I'm weaning him onto the bottle now."

"I could give you a massage."

"That would be wonderful. Talk about appreciation."

Edward grinned and flopped over onto his side. I turned so I was facing him and propped myself up on one elbow. Edward reached out and pulled me a little closer before lowering his hand to cup my breast.

I closed my eyes as he ran his palm over, under, and around. He was gentle as he caressed and stroked. He moved to the other side after a few minutes. By now I was practically mewling at his touch.

Edward rolled me onto my back and positioned himself above me. He leaned down covering my mouth with his. At this point it didn't take us long to lose control and soon we were right back where we started, lying facing each other as we touched.

"I could stay up all night with you like this." I sighed as I rolled onto my back and stretched my arms over my head. Although my eyes were shut I could feel Edward watching me, knowing his eyes were on my breasts.

"Would you?" he asked, already inching toward the nightstand to grab another condom.

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Please,"

I flashed him a wicked grin.

We woke up late the next morning, not surprisingly. Edward got out of bed first and I heard him scrambling around in the kitchen for several minutes. The coffee pot perked, the microwave dinged. He was doing something.

"Breakfast in bed?" He asked walking back in with a tray in both hands.

"What did you make?" I grabbed my tank top from the night before and pulled it over my head so I was at least covered to my waist if I was going to be sitting up.

"I heated the cinnamon rolls you bought. Is that ok?"

"Perfect," I sat up with him and we watched whatever cartoons were on, on a Sunday morning. Which wasn't much. After breakfast I volunteered to clean up the dishes while Edward jumped in the shower. He still wasn't out when I finished so I stripped and climbed in with him.

"Do you mind?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his naked waist.

"Not at all," He turned around and tipped his head back to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

"I was thinking…" I started to say as he finished and straightened up, gazing down at me. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth and chewed for a moment. "Never mind,"

"What?"

"I was thinking…maybe trying that thing I wanted to do the other night."

I don't think I'd ever seen Edward's eyes grow so huge before. I knew he knew what I was talking about. I felt the proof of it pressing into my stomach as he grew harder with each passing moment.

"Right now?" He finally choked out.

"After our shower." I whispered.

"So I have to think about for the next five minutes."

This time I chewed on my lower lip deliberately. "I think it would be good to let the anticipation grow a little bit first, don't you?"

"It's grown enough already, don't you think?" We both glanced down at his erection.

I reached down and cupped him, squeezing gently at the base. Edward audibly moaned and thrust his hips into my hand. "Bella, I'm not going to make it."

I responded by reaching behind him to turn the shower off. We stepped out and grabbed two towels out of habit, wrapping ourselves up. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him back to my room.

"Sit," I said calmly, indicating the bed. Edward sat down on the side of the bed watching me as I dropped the towel I had covered myself with. I watched his eyes widen as I moved closer to him. "Relax," I breathed, lowering to my knees in front of him. "Lay back," I rubbed his thighs under the towel.

He visibly gulped. "I like to watch,"

"Ok," I removed the towel over his waist and slowly spread his thigh enough for me to fit between them. "Relax," I told him before when I felt the tension in his leg muscles. "It's not like I haven't done this before."

Edward grinned but didn't part his lips. "Now I understand why that comment pissed you off last night."

"Good. But seriously, relax. Lean back,"

He consented to that and leaned back on his arms a little. I watched him visibly relax a little as I stroked the inside of his thighs, moving upward slowly toward his burgeoning erection. His head fell back and he moaned my name when I gripped him and began pumping lightly.

"Oh…Bella…" My name fell from his lips as I took the first couple inches of him into my mouth. "Oh yeah," His hips moved in time with my ministrations, but slowly right now.

I focused my attention on him for a minute or two, listening to his breathing and feeling the motions of his body to draw out as much of his pleasure as I could. I had only done this for two other guys in high school. But right now I was trying to remember Edward's reaction from that night last summer at the party. For the life of me I couldn't, so I was just using his reaction to guide me.

"Look at me, baby." Edward panted.

I gazed up to meet his eyes, fitting a little more of him into my mouth. Edward groaned out loud, a noise I was sure would have been loud enough to wake Anthony should he have been here.

I gripped the base and swirled my tongue around his tip, sucking gently, and then hard, and then gently again. He seemed to enjoy the variation. His hand reached out and threaded into my hair to guide me further, but not roughly. His touch was soft, not demanding.

"Holy shit, Bella." He panted my name once more, his hips moving faster now with my rhythm. "Harder…"

I increased my ministrations on him, pumping and moving my mouth together. I looked up at him again. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back slightly. He seemed to really be concentrating on something. I didn't know if he was trying to stave off his orgasm. I wasn't going to stop to ask.

"Touch me…" He whispered.

I was already. Oh…

I let his shaft go and cupped his balls, rolling them softly in my palm. He let out a strangled cry and practically collapsed back onto the bed. He leaned back on his arms again, letting me go for now. He twitched in my mouth. He was close.

"Almost there, Bella. Look at me," He requested.

I looked up once more. He touched my cheek. "Promise you'll….you'll let me return the favor."

I nodded, shivering at the thought.

Edward began grunting, reaching his climax a moment later. I pushed him as far as I could take him and swallowed before I could think about it.

I grabbed the towel and wiped him up before climbing up on the bed next to him. He had finally laid back. His chest rose and fell as he caught his breath. He turned his head and reached out to thread his fingers through my still damp hair. "Thank you. That was wonderful."

"I enjoyed it, too." I winked at him and stroked his chest.

"Your turn," He grinned wickedly at me.

"We don't have time, we need to leave in a couple hours."

"We have plenty of time." He whispered, leaning in to kiss my chest. I sighed and let him roll me onto my back. I didn't have the will to fight him.

As a result of our over ambitious personal time we got on the road late. We needed to be in Forks by 5 to make our dinner reservation. But since we didn't get out of the apartment until 4, Edward called his parents and my dad and asked everyone to meet us in Port Angeles. Thankfully, we had both thought ahead and packed enough clothes to get us through New Years.

The plan was to send the holidays with our family and then drive back to Seattle for the rest of January, returning to Forks on the weekends to spend time with our parents. Edward was staying with me for the remainder of the break, which we thought would be a good test for possibly living together in the near future.

The subject had been brought up once, briefly, when Edward's parents weren't within earshot to overhear us. We weren't expecting to be supportive of a decision like this so soon after Edward getting to know Anthony. But with the way things had been developing between Edward and I over the past few weeks we had given the idea some thought and discussion.

"Happy end of the semester, Bells. How was it?" My dad asked when we arrived at the restaurant. He happily took Anthony from me to carry him inside. Edward's parents were already here holding our table.

"It wasn't so bad. Not as tough as Edward's I 'm sure."

"Double major," Charlie said over his shoulder as Edward slung the baby bag across his chest. "Can't be easy."

"I'm looking forward to the next few years. I'm going to take a lot of summer classes so I can graduate early."

"Over achiever," I muttered. I slipped my hand into his and leaned up to kiss his cheek. I still though he was crazy for the course he had signed himself up for, for the spring, and the fact that he wanted to take three summer classes. But he was riding a full scholarship. Why not get the full benefit of it?

After dinner we headed back to Forks. Christmas was still a week away so I was staying with dad through Christmas Day and then spending a week at Edward's before we drove back to Seattle for two weeks.

But as we were walking out to our cars I cornered Esme. "I wanted to ask you about Edward's Christmas present." I started, a little nervous about what is was I wanted to do. "I want to ask him to sign his name on Anthony's birth certificate, but to get rights we would have to prove first that he is Anthony's biological father. I mean it isn't necessary, but I want everything in writing."

"I understand," Esme laid her hand on my shoulder. "I would be more than happy to help. Just let me know."

"Thank you." I gave her a quick hug and ran up to meet Edward at my car. I watched Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie as they stared at Edward and I. We had announced at dinner that we were together seriously. I don't think I had ever seen my dad look so not surprised before.

"Well, we all knew this was coming." He muttered and sipped some water. Although I could tell he was nervous about me falling in love with Edward.

Too late, was the thought that had passed through my mind.

"So what are you getting me for Christmas?" I asked Edward when we arrived back at my house. He was staying just for tonight.

"If I told you I would have to kill you."

"Can you tell me what Esme got for Anthony? Just so I know what to tell Charlie and Renee not to buy."

Edward shrugged. "Sorry, I don't keep a detailed list on me." He got out and unstrapped Anthony from his car seat. Anthony had fallen asleep on the drive back from Port Angeles, and now lay with his head against Edward's shoulder as Edward carried him inside and upstairs to my room where I had my old crib set up.

"So, am I on the couch tonight?" He asked after tucking Anthony in. We both turned at the same time to look out the window and see my dad's cruiser pull into the driveway.

"No, I don't think he'll have a problem with you sleeping in my bed with me. I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch anyway, it's worse than Emmett's futon. No, I mean it's just really uncomfortable." I added quickly at the end when I saw Edward's horrified expression at the mention of Emmett's infamous couch.

Charlie didn't have a problem with Edward sleeping upstairs with me, just as I had figured. We both came downstairs in the morning to find him making pancakes. Anthony was still fast asleep for the time being.

"This is a nice surprise." I said and hugged Charlie good morning before making two cups of coffee for Edward and I.

"I figured Anthony might want to try a little pancake." Charlie shrugged awkwardly. I knew he was trying to tell Edward and I 'thank you for not making too much noise under my roof last night'. In all honesty, we were both too exhausted last night for anything beyond a cuddle and little making out.

I drove Edward to his parents' house after breakfast since he mentioned he still had some Christmas shopping to finish. I already knew Esme was going overboard with gifts for Anthony, I just hoped Edward wasn't planning on it as well. However, one of my projects when we got back to Seattle after the new year would be to go through all of Anthony's clothes and put away anything that didn't fit him anymore. He was nine months old now, but he was already wearing twelve-month clothes.

"Do I get to see you before Christmas?" I asked as Edward grabbed his bag out of the trunk. I stood against the side of my car waiting for him so we could walk up to the door together.

"Unfortunately no, I am going to be busy helping my mom with…stuff."

"More cooking practice?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward smiled. I could tell he was up to something, just from the glint in his eyes, but I pretended not to notice.

"Well, I'm glad. I like your cooking. And what can I look forward to for Christmas dinner?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and made our way to the house.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Edward stopped at the top of the porch stairs and leaned down to peck me on my lips.

"That's not a kiss," I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked his mouth back to mine. Edward dropped his bag onto the porch and proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me against his body and effectively his hard on.

"We should stop," He forced out as he broke away from me. "Before I drag you into this house and lock you in my room for the remainder of the break." He leaned in and whispered, I'm assuming because of the pout I gave him.

"I'll see you in a few days." I resigned, and kissed his cheek. Edward stood waving on his front porch until I drove out of sight.

I kept busy until Christmas going shopping with my dad and decorating the house. We decided that I would stay and open presents with him Christmas morning and then go over to the Cullen's.

Sue Clearwater came over with her son and daughter on Christmas Eve for dinner with us. I remembered Leah from when I was kid, but Seth had still been in grade when I started high school, so the last time I had seen him he had been much shorter.

"Holy crap, you're huge!" I exclaimed as Seth walked behind his sister. I threw my arms around him in a tight hug. "Are you taking hormones or something?"

"No, just good stock." Seth shrugged.

"I see that,"

"Where's that little boy of yours, Bella? I want baby cuddles." Sue laughed out loud after she had greeted my dad.

"He's upstairs sleeping. I was going to wake him up in a little bit."

"All right, I'll wait. Charlie, can I help with anything in the kitchen?" She offered for the time being.

"I can't believe you have a baby." Leah finally got her chance to say hi, and hugged me. She wasn't being condescending. Which surprised me, I always remembered her as having more bite than bark. "How old is he?"

"Nine months, and growing."

"Babies do that well." Sue sighed as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks. She set it down in the living room on the coffee table where Seth and Leah immediately attacked it.

"I'll go see if he's up." I offered and jogged upstairs to check on my son. Anthony was actually awake from his nap. He had pulled himself up on his knees and was sitting like that in his crib holding on to the bars.

"Ma!" He cried when he saw me, and jumped a little.

"Hello, my baby." I smiled at him and scooped him up. "You want to make some new friends?" I asked him. Anthony giggled in response.

"Oh, Bella, he is too adorable." Sue gushed the moment we got downstairs. She scooped Anthony from my arms and began twirling him.

"It's time for his bottle, do you want to give it to him?" I asked.

"I'd love to, honey." Sue made herself comfortable on the couch next to Leah, who cooed at Anthony making him smile.

"He's such a happy little baby. I want one,"

I saw the look on Sue's face at Leach's comment. I knew exactly what she was thinking, and despite that Leah was older than me and had a stable job, she wasn't ready for a baby.

But then again, neither was I. And neither was Edward.

But we were making it work.

Throughout the entire afternoon and into the evening Edward was never brought up. I was surprised. Comments were passed here and there about how he had my eyes, but other than that he didn't look like me at all. I suspected Charlie had told Sue that Edward was Anthony's father. I appreciated the lack of his name being brought up. It was weird enough for me right to be presenting Anthony to people I considered to be family but hadn't seen in such a long time. I knew the next step after would be seeing Jacob.

I just wanted Edward at my side when it happened.

Even though things hadn't worked out between me and Jacob and we had stayed friends despite it, I knew he could tell in the months we were together that I had always been harboring feelings for someone else, he just never knew who.

And to be honest I wouldn't admit to myself that it was Edward. I was trying to fight that I felt something more than friendship for my best friend, but since freshman year I had been aware of a growing affection for Edward that was only getting stronger as the years passed.

"I have to admit, I never noticed." Edward sighed the following morning after I had arrived with Anthony.

He was lying in his crib on his back kicking at the plush piano Edward had picked out for him. Every few seconds we would here the little tinkling beeps from the keyboard as Anthony hit it with his feet. Edward and I were currently lying on the bed in the guest room facing each other, our fingers linked between us.

"I suppose that's a good thing."

Edward looked at me confused, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, I let myself start realizing over the summer between our junior and senior years, but it wasn't until a few days after Anthony was born that it really hit me. Right here." I pulled my hand from Edward's and placed it on my heart. "When I found out you were the father it all made so much sense to me. If I had told you before that…I think it would just made the entire situation confusing, and I would have regretted it."

Edward grabbed my hand again and raised it to his lips. He brushed his lips against my skin and then pressed my hand over his heart. "It took me a long time, too, Bella. But when I realized it I knew I had known it all along. I just didn't want to see it."

"Everything that is to be works out in its own time in its own way."

Edward leaned in and kissed me sweetly, sighing as he pulled away.

"Edward, Bella, breakfast!"

Edward leaned over and called back to Esme that we would be down in a couple minutes. Reluctantly we got off the bed. Edward went to put on something a little warmer than the t-shirt and shorts he had been wearing. He was still in his pjs when I arrived and didn't bother to get dressed in the last twenty minutes.

I changed Anthony and dressed him in the Christmas onesie Sue had given me yesterday as his Christmas present. It came with booties and a matching hat which I though was just adorable.

"I hope you two are hungry." Carlisle commented as we walked into the dining room. I set Anthony in his high chair. "Your mother made her traditional feast." This was directed at Edward as he sat down next to Anthony.

"Good, I'm starving."

Every year since I could remember spending Christmas with Edward and his family, Esme always made a huge brunch with eggs, pancakes, cinnamon rolls, and everything you could imagine. A lot of food, but enough to feed three, sometimes four people.

Edward dug in, clearly not kidding about the 'starving' part. I wasn't feeling particularly hungry so I just took some eggs and fruit and focused on helping Anthony with feed himself. He had grown more independent with his food in the last few weeks and was now on a diet of regular solid food. He turned his nose up at all of the mushy jarred food now. I was pleased, since now I wouldn't have to worry about always having enough. But it also meant that whatever I was cooking, Anthony would want to try it.

I cut up some of the apple pancakes, which Esme had made with Anthony in mind, and placed them on his tray. He wasn't quite ready yet for a baby fork, but he knew how to pick the food up and place it in his mouth. He had cut another two teeth and had an equal amount now on the top and bottom.

I chewed slowly as he watched me so he got the idea, and I watched his jaw move as his tiny teeth processed the soft pancake. "That's my good boy." I stroked his cheek and handed him his bottle.

"So good, mom." Edward muttered through a mouthful.

"You weren't raised my wolves, Edward. Please have some manners at the table." Esme chided softly. "And thank you. Bella, are you feeling all right?" She turned to me now, having noticed the little amount I had taken. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, feel the concern in them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache this morning."

Esme nodded giving me a look saying she knew exactly what was bothering me. I had gone ahead and gotten all of the paperwork together to put Edward's name on Anthony's birth certificate. Now I just needed to ask him if this was a step he wanted to take. To take part in the legal guardianship and legal responsibility over our son. It had my stomach in knots. Hence my lack of eating.

After the breakfast dishes were cleared we all headed into the living room to exchange gifts. Esme, as she had shown me after Thanksgiving, had gone a little crazy with baby gifts. She got two gift baskets of care products, blankets, and basic white onesies; four new outfits, and had knitted herself a red cap, and stuffed reindeer for Anthony. I unwrapped a huge box with my name on it and inside was a brand new, soft, brown leather baby bag with so many pockets and a double shoulder strap.

"That should last you a good, long time, honey. It's like the one I had for Edward and I only threw it out when he started high school."

"Thank you, I need a new bag desperately."

"I noticed how the one you have is falling apart. This is hand-stitched. It just needs to be hand washed."

"I think I can make that small sacrifice. Thank you so much," I told Esme and Carlisle. "Your turn," I turned to Edward and handed him a thin standard-sized package.

"What is it?

I simply rolled my eyes at him. Edward grinned and tore the paper off. He flipped open the folder and began fingering through the documents, his expression growing more and more confused. He got to the last page and pulled it out and read over the first couple paragraphs.

"Really?" He asked, finally looking up at me.

"Only if you think you're comfortable with it." I told him. "It would be a huge responsibility, I know. You would be legally responsible for his welfare."

"Bella…I…I want nothing more."

Edward launched himself at me and threw his arms around me. My breath rushed out of me in a huge gasp. I never felt so relieved in my life. "Wow," He breathed as he sat back and began going through all of the paperwork.

"I made an appointment for us to go in to the hospital and have it recorded. I had Anthony's birth records transferred there when I moved back to Washington."

"You really want me to do this?"

"It's your right, Edward. He's your son."

Edward just sat and stared at the papers for a few moments. He neatly placed them all back inside the folder and handed it to his dad asking him to keep it somewhere safe until next week. Then he got up and grabbed my hand. "Come on, time for your gift."

"Where is it?"

"In the basement."

I looked back to see that Anthony had passed out in Esme's lap, and she was shooing Edward and I away. I let Edward lead me downstairs. "What's it doing in the basement?" I asked as we descended the stairs. Edward clicked the light and led me over to a door I knew opened into a storage room. I was growing more confused.

"Open it," He indicated the door.

"Just to humor you." I twisted the knob and reached in to turn the light on. "Wow," The storage room had been completely redone. New shelves had been put in place, neatly lined with gallon-size jugs of photo developing fluid and clean, shallow trays. One whole table was set up against the far wall with labeled areas for the different trays and fluids, and another table was laid out with clean paper to lay developed, dry photos on. Across the back wall was strung a line with pins attached to it to hang the wet photos.

But what caught my eye was the vintage, double-lens, Rolleiflex sitting on the table in the back with a bright, red bow on top. "You didn't….How did you know….Where did you find…?" I couldn't get the right words out. I had been dreaming of this exact camera for months. I knew Edward had seen me on various websites, pricing and comparing sellers of old cameras, but I had never been able to settle on one.

"Charlie helped," Edward explained. "He actually found it, and asked if it would be a good gift for you."

"Where did he find it?"

"In Port Angeles, that night we went out for dinner a couple months ago. If he was going to get you the camera, I wanted to do this." Edward reached over onto the wall and flipped the switch. The overhead light went out and the red light came on.

"Thank you so much." I turned and hugged him after he had flipped the lights back.

"You're welcome. I wanted to do something really special for you."

"I wanted to do something really special for you, too."

We stood there hugging for what felt like hours until Edward pulled back. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver Christmas tree ornament. "I got this for Anthony. I meant to hang it on his crib this morning, but I forgot."

"Baby's first Christmas." I read from the ornament. "I was wondering when one of these was going to pop up."

"Have you gotten anymore?"

"My mom said there was one in the package she sent me last week. I haven't gotten it yet. I asked her to mail to my dad's address."

"I wonder how over the top she went?" Edward mused as we walked out of the dark room and back up to the living room.

"If anything like your mom then I'm really set for a while."

Edward laughed deep, throwing his arm around my waist. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my temple, pulling me in to his side. I slipped my arm around his waist in return, leaning in to him more.

This was shaping up to be a very merry Christmas.

**A/N: So RL blew up in the last couple. Personal drama…But I gave you all a nice long chapter to make up for it. Hope you all enjoyed! Polyvore update with all of Anthony's Christmas presents!**


	16. Earthquake

**A/N: Thanks everyone for R&R on the last chapter! Sorry again that it took me so long to post it. This chapter covers a lot of ground, and I wanted to originally split it up, but I know you all like a lot of detail and long chapters, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just far too much Vera Bradley. **

**EPOV**

"So where have you been lately?" Jasper asked as he turned in circles in his desk chair. I hated it when he did that. It made me dizzy just to watch.

"What do you mean? Why is it so freezing in here?" I got off my bed and grabbed a sweatshirt out of my dresser and threw it on over my head.

We'd been back only a week from Christmas break, and for the most part I had spent it at Bella's. After New Year's we had returned to Seattle and spent the remainder of the break in her apartment. I had already bought my textbooks for the spring semester online and had them shipped to my parents' house so I could get started on the subject matter.

But the first week in to the actual semester I was still basically living at Bella's apartment. Jasper, of course, had noticed. But I had tried to deflect his question with one of my own.

It didn't work.

"They probably haven't gotten the heat up to speed yet. Tell, where have you been?" He asked again, still spinning.

"Can you knock that shit out, please?" I reached out and grabbed his chair to make it stop spinning.

"Answer my question, and I'll stop."

Bastard Whitlock.

"Does it have anything to do with a girl?"

I knew I was going to have to tell him eventually, and I knew he was going to be upset that I hadn't told him sooner. But I also knew that he would understand my hesitance on this subject matter. I preferred to keep it private.

"Yeah, ok?" I flopped back down on my bed and buried myself in my comforter. I hated being cold.

"No, you haven't answered the first question."

I pulled my comforter over my head and started mumbling to myself. "What was that?" Jasper asked. I could still hear the squeak from his desk chair as it rotated around and around.

"You swear that this stays between us?" I asked, throwing my blanket back, but keeping it around my shoulders.

"Is it bad?" Jasper asked, finally stopping with his chair.

"No, it's just…personal."

"Are you sick?"

"Only mentally," I laughed, and Jasper chuckled as well getting my joke. I took a breath and pulled my phone out going into my photo album. "Here," I handed Jasper my phone. I had pulled up a picture of Bella and Anthony from the past week.

Jasper took my phone and stared at it for a very long minute. Anthony was really starting to grow into his face. His hair had grown longer, thicker, and bronzer since September. He looked a lot more like me now than he had four months ago.

"He's yours?" Jasper asked, flipping through the pictures.

"Mine and Bella's." I elaborated. "I don't know if you know her, but she's a friend of Alice's."

"I know of her, but I've never met her." Jasper continued to scroll through my photos. I had a lot of them. "He's really yours?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "That's where I was always going last semester, and this past week. We spent all of Christmas break together, and I'm already planning on living with her this summer while I take my summer classes."

"Do you love her?"

"I do. And it's taken me a long time to figure it out." I started to tell Jasper the entire story. Starting with how Bella and I had grown up together, how we were best friends all throughout elementary, middle, and high school. I told him about the frat party we had meant to go to together, and what resulted that night.

I told him about how I had found out about Anthony, and the initial hesitancy I had had about being a father to him. But I went back, and over the last four months I had grown, both on my own and with Bella. I described all of Anthony's achievements that I had been there to witness. How happy it made me to see him happy. How much I loved him and how important he was to me.

Jasper just sat there the entire time listening to me. It felt good to finally tell someone who had been on the outside of the entire thing so far. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Wow," Jasper said at the end when I finally finished talking. "And all of this on top of college."

I laughed, "College is the easy part in my mind. It's the learning I do away from here that's hard. Bella and I are at the point in Anthony's life where we're now learning together as he grows. Changing a diaper and feeding him are second nature to me now."

"I could never deal with something like this." Jasper handed me back my phone. "I don't know how you do."

"It's all about balancing."

"I'm a little pissed you never told me last semester." Jasper admitted, looking down at his feet.

"I knew you would be, but in the beginning I was so confused and scared, and the only person I could talk to, beside my parents, was Bella."

"I get that. And trust me, dude, I would never have told you either until I was ready. But thanks," Jasper got off his chair and clapped me on the shoulder. It turned into an awkward one-arm man-hug. "Congrats, man."

"Thanks. I know when your and Alice's time comes you'll make a great father, too."

"I don't know…I've got a lot of growing up to do."

"So do I man, but college will force that."

Jasper sunk down onto his bed. "Aw, man, don't say that. I'm looking to have a good time here."

"You can still have a good time and be mature about it."

"Coming from Daddyward."

"Oh don't start that, not you too." I waved off the nickname. It's what Rosalie called me. And at least, like Jasper, she had the balls to say it to my face.

We sat there with a weird silence lingering between us for a couple minutes before Jasper groaned and got up off his bed. "You want to go grab some lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

The following week flew by and soon we were already at the end of January. I was still spending a lot of evenings at Bella's apartment. I had 8:30 classes every morning again this semester, which I preferred, but it meant I could sleep at Bella's only on Fridays and Saturdays.

That wasn't enough time with her in my opinion, but it would have to be for now. Until my work load got a little lighter, which probably wouldn't happen, but it was nice to dream a little.

"I have more photo shows to go to this semester. A lot more, since spring time is busy." Bella said at dinner Friday night. It had been a particularly long second week of classes. But this had been the first full week, so I felt pretty beat from running from lab to lab all week long.

"What nights?" I asked, serving her some salad.

"Mostly Fridays. So…if you would like to go with me, Rosalie has volunteered to watch Anthony…or I could take him down to stay with your parents or my dad for a Friday and pick him up on Saturday. How does that sound?"

"A little complicated, sorry. I'm exhausted. Run that by me again." I sat down and started to cut up my pork loin.

Anthony was sitting quietly in his high chair and eating his macaroni with his spoon. Bella still tied bibs around his neck until he got used to his spoon and no longer missed his mouth. I glanced up to see Anthony watching me. He smiled and banged his spoon on the tray. I reached out and picked up the stray noodles placing them back in his bowl.

"I'm required to attend three photo shows this semester, but I want to go to more just to get my name out there and maybe start competing for an internship. If you're not too busy and would like to come to some of them with me, they're mostly on Friday nights starting at 8. Rosalie has volunteered to watch Anthony, or since my class doesn't start until two, I could drop Anthony off with your parents or my dad for the day and pick him back up the following day, Saturday." Bella explained the situation slowly, with a little more detail this time.

"I wouldn't want to burden your dad."

"I wouldn't want to either, especially since he may not be available. He works a lot of overnights at the station."

"But I know my parents wouldn't mind. They never do."

"Yes, and I just don't want them to think I'm dumping Anthony on them."

I chewed and shook my head. "They won't. They love being able to help out, and trust me they love having Anthony around."

Bella smiled and pushed her food around. "Yeah, I know."

"You ok?" I asked, putting my fork down.

"I'm just tired, too, for other reasons."

"You sure you're ok?"

Bella picked her head up and smiled at me, but it didn't touch her eyes. "I'm positive, Edward." She laid her hand across mine. "Thank you,"

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Come here," I reached out, took her chin in my hand and pulled her to me slowly. Bella smiled as I pressed my lips against hers. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." This time her smile touched her eyes. "Do you want more?" She asked, indicating the extra food on the table.

"Maybe more of your mashed potatoes." I conceded. I loved when she made them with garlic and cheese. It was comforting and exactly what I needed at the end of a busy week.

Being a Friday, I had brought my weekend bag with me, along with my ten-pound backpack of textbooks and notebooks. Bella sat up in bed that night with her laptop open in front of her touching up some pictures from Christmas she had taken with her digital camera.

I sat next to her highlighting in my microbiology textbook. Too many terms, too many processes, and too many systems. The lab practical exams were going to be fun. After this class, I would actually look forward to zoology.

Bella finally snapped her laptop shut and laid it on her nightstand. She relaxed onto her side so she was facing me while I was still sitting up. "How was Anthony in the bath for you?" She asked.

"He loved the bath paints." I smiled. "Although I think he's still too young for them."

"They're just soap. And they're tearless. As long as he doesn't start eating them I think we're fine." Bella yawned and stretched out beside me. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she rolled back onto her side.

I noticed her smiling up at me, although I pretended to be paying more attention to my textbook. Bella inched her hand across the space between us and slipped it under the sheet. I felt her fingers running up and down my thigh over my shorts.

I really wanted to finish this chapter since it was what my professor would be going over this coming week and I wanted to be ready with questions.

But Bella's hand, creeping closer and closer to my crotch, was becoming more of a priority. I tried to feign disinterest, and highlighted a note about the structure I was currently looking at. Bella's smile grew wider and her hand moved farther up my leg to the waistband of my shorts.

"I'm trying to work you know." I teased.

Bella continued to smile and slipped her hand inside my shorts. She wrapped her fingers around my length and squeezed once before pulling her hand and turning over onto her other side.

"I'll let you get back to it." She said quietly. "Good night," I could hear the challenge in her voice. She wasn't really rolling over to go to sleep.

_Damn it to hell_, I thought. I set my textbook and highlighter on the nightstand and turned the light out. Bella giggled as I pulled her against me, moving us around until I had her naked and situated on top, straddled over my now naked hips.

She grabbed a condom and slipped it over my erection before lowering herself all the way on to me. I groaned quietly, throwing my head back against the pillows.

I knew I was tired. My brain felt deep-fried and extra crispy from the first full week of lectures in my heavy schedule this semester. I just wanted a single round of lovemaking and then we would go to sleep.

"Let go tonight, Edward." Bella whispered to me as she rocked her hips back and forth. "I know you're tired, but just let go for me."

Her words spurred me on, and I quickly flipped us over without breaking the connection between us. Bella panted beneath me as I rocked into her. I couldn't get deep enough. I just wanted to bury myself in her now. I needed to get closer, feel more of her.

I grabbed the headboard and rocked forward into her again. Bella cried, turning to muffle her moan in the pillow so she didn't disturb Anthony. Her thighs gripped my waist in a vice. I was completely surrounded by her, but it still wasn't close enough.

"I have an idea of you're open minded about it." Bella gasped as I tried to bury myself balls deep inside her.

"I'm up for anything." I panted as I looked down at her.

Bella lifted her leg from my hip. I helped her position her ankle on my shoulder and drove forward into her. Ah…so much better. The new angle allowed me much better leverage as well.

Bella writhed beneath me as she drew closer to her climax. I stroked in and out of her now at a rapid pace, chasing my own orgasm. I was right on the edge, ready to tip over. Bella grabbed my hand and drew it down her body. I knew exactly what she needed.

It only took me a few moments of stroking her for Bella to come undone. I followed her over the edge quickly, both of collapsing back to the bed, completely breathless. I removed the condom and dropped in the trash next to the bed before wiping myself with the sheet and then rolled back over to gather Bella up into my arms.

"So…good…" She breathed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh yeah…so good," I repeated just before my eyes closed.

*~*~*M*~*~*

Over the next couple weeks Bella and I fell into a comfortable pattern of me coming over almost every evening to see her and Anthony, and staying on Fridays. The week of Valentine's Day we had decided to celebrate the weekend after on the 16th. The holiday fell on a Thursday and we would be both busy, and Bella had a photo show to attend the following night.

I had volunteered to watch Anthony since we would be together all weekend anyway. It was easier, and Rosalie would be free to spend some time with Emmett. It worked out for everyone.

Bella texted me around 3:30 when I was on my way over to her apartment to relieve Rosalie. She had decided to stay an extra couple hours on campus after her class ended in order to get some time in the Dark Room and develop the new photos she had taken with the camera her father had gotten her for Christmas.

I texted her back immediately telling her not to worry. When I got to her apartment I had come up with the idea to head back over to campus with Anthony and surprise her. Rosalie helped me pick out a clean outfit for him and get him into his winter coat. It was still cold out, but not unbearable today.

"Do I have to wear that thing?" I asked her as she readjusted the straps on Anthony's baby Bjorn. She loosened it enough that he could fit into it snuggly with his coat on.

"Yes, I don't have a seat in my car for him. Besides, it's only a ten-minute walk back to campus. You'll survive, Daddy."

I groaned and turned back to my son to finish getting his shoes on. Anthony was in a very good mood today and didn't fuss much when Rosalie helped me to strap into the Bjorn. I had to admit it wasn't as bad as I had thought. It supported his weight enough so he didn't feel too heavy. We positioned him so he was facing inwards towards me. I liked it, I had to admit.

Anthony was still small for his age, having not hit a real growth spurt yet. He would turn 1 in two months, but he was still a chubby little baby and fit into his Bjorn well. He cuddled up as Rosalie finished securing the last strap across my shoulder and as soon as we were out the door, he was fast asleep against my chest.

I didn't feel quite as awkward as I thought I would, walking across the campus to the Art building. I got some stares, but mostly I saw a bunch of girls smile and go 'aww' as I passed by. I kept one arm across Anthony's back as I walked. I had a distinct sense of pride carrying my son around.

I had gotten the room number for Bella's class from her schedule that she left hanging on her fridge at the apartment. I noticed the classmate I had met last semester, the ass who was always hitting on her, sitting in the lounge area with his laptop open. He glanced up at me, and I knew he recognized me, but he had a look of surprise on his face when he saw Anthony in the baby Bjorn.

_Ha, didn't think about that, did you asshole?_ I thought smugly. I kept walking past him, one hand on Anthony's back, both protectively and to support him as I knocked on the classroom door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Bella Swan," I said when her professor opened the door.

"She's in the Dark Room. Are you Edward?" he asked, his eyes falling to Anthony, still fast asleep against my chest.

"Yeah, I am."

"Come on in. She talks about you a lot." He opened the door wider for me and shut it once I was inside the room.

The class was set up like a small computer lab. There were several benches with current Mac desktop computers, and several empty benches. The Dark Room was off in the corner, the little red light outside the door currently on.

"I'll let her know you're here."

"Thanks," I set the baby bag my parents had given Bella for Christmas down on one of the empty benches and sat in the chair. I watched as Bella's professor knocked on the door to the Dark Room and told Bella from the outside that she had a visitor.

He crossed the room over to his desk and continued what he had been before I arrived. A minute went by and Bella still had not come out.

"She might be a few minutes, she's in the middle of developing a half dozen pictures."

"We're not going anywhere in a hurry." I said, patting Anthony's back gently as he continued to slumber peacefully. I pulled his hat and mittens so he didn't overheat since it was particularly warm in here with all of the computers.

"That suits you well, the Bjorn." Bella's professor indicated, trying to make conversation while I waited.

"First time wearing it, not as bad as I thought."

"That's what I thought the first time my wife made me put one on for our daughter." He laughed easily over a fond memory. "I had to admit afterwards that it was a much better option than carrying a baby on your hip for an afternoon. Much easier on the arms."

"Definitely," I agreed.

I heard the Dark Room door open behind me and turned to see Bella walking out, switching off the outside light so it would be known the room was currently unoccupied.

"Oh my God, what a surprise," she shrieked quietly when she saw Anthony and me. "Oh, you look so precious. Let me get my camera."

Bella's professor laughed quietly and shook his head. He watched as Bella snapped off a couple pictures of Anthony sleeping in the Bjorn and a couple pictures of me holding him.

"I can't wait to email these to our parents. Your mom is going to love them." Bella kissed me on my cheek and dropped a kiss to the top of Anthony's head. "This is such a nice surprise, my two best guys."

"Bella, if you're done for the afternoon I'm going to take off. I'll see you later this evening."

"I'll be there."

"Edward, are you coming tonight?" He asked me.

"Babysitting," I admitted.

He nodded in understanding. "Maybe we'll see you at the next one." He waved as he walked out, but left the door open for us.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Bella once her professor had left.

"Yup," She smiled happily. "Oh, Edward, you really do look so adorable with that on."

"Stop…" I teased her, and ruffled her hair a little. Bella threw her coat on while I gently tugged Anthony's hat and mitten back into place without disturbing him.

We walked out hand in hand, Bella taking the baby bag this time. James was still sitting in the lounge area as we passed it. He threw a nasty look in our direction, but Bella just ignored him and kept walking. I wondered what his problem was.

Bella took Anthony from the Bjorn once we got to her car. He stirred a little as she got him strapped into his car seat, but he didn't wake up. She held my hand on the center console for the drive back to her apartment, gushing about happy she had been to see us. It had been just the lift she needed.

I was pleased it had made her so happy and gave me reason to visit her more often if she stayed late on campus in the future.

Once back at the apartment, Anthony woke up as we were trying to get his jacket and shoes off. He fuss or cry, but he moaned and motioned to Bella with outstretched arms. She sat on the couch with him cuddled into her shoulder as he woke up from his nap while I got dinner started.

Nothing fancy tonight since Bella had to get dressed soon and head out. I threw together some ravioli, garlic bread, and a spinach salad for us. Anthony had a great time trying to scoop up his raviolis with his spoon and feed himself. He got sauce all over his face and smiled brightly when Bella took a picture of him afterward.

"Ok, enough distraction," She sighed as she set her camera down on the breakfast counter. She kissed the top of my head and Anthony's as she headed off to her room to get changed.

I cleaned Anthony up and did the dishes. After I got us both situated in the living room with a bunch of his toys and my chemistry notebook. I had note cards to write up for an exam next week.

"You're going to be good for daddy, right?" Bella asked Anthony when she walked out carrying her heels.

Anthony didn't answer her. He was too preoccupied with his miniature keyboard and making as much noise as he could. Bella gave him a quick kiss, and gave me a longer one, before leaving. She promised to text me if she was leaving early, but definitely when she was leaving.

Anthony and I spent about an hour or so sitting on the floor. He would bang out melodies on his keyboard, then crawl to the other end of the play blanket and grab another toy, crawl back with it and situate himself in my lap. This lasted about two minutes before he went back to his keyboard.

I got about half of my note cards down, and felt pretty good about the progress. I gave Anthony his bath around 9, dressed him for bed and put him down without a problem. I stood over his crib watching him for a few minutes before going back out into the living room.

I put the baby monitor on the coffee table and went off into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. I sat up waiting for Bella until almost 11 when she came in quietly and we went off to bed.

Over the weekend we celebrated Valentine's Day together, and took Anthony out to dinner with us. Bella cut up little pieces of pizza and placed them on the plate in front of his highchair at our booth. Anthony fell in love with pizza that night.

The next week progressed much as the previous ones had been. The following Friday I went over to Bella's apartment as usual, my duffle bag in hand, intending to stay the weekend with her and Anthony.

Bella answered the door, her usual chipper self. She had been in a much better mood this week than she had been last week. When I had asked her about over the previous weekend she explained that James had been hitting on her again, asking her out, and flagrantly flirting with her in every class. She continued to rebuff him, and it pissed him off. Hence the nasty looks we had gotten from the previous Friday afternoon when I showed up on campus with Anthony.

But this past week he had simply stopped altogether and left her alone. Bella wasn't going to pursue any questions as to why, she was just glad he had finally gotten the message.

We decided to sit in the kitchen with Anthony in his highchair and let him have a light snack while we did some class work. Bella had a couple dozen pictures to edit for a project she was working on, and I had a lab report to write up for microbiology.

We had just settled in when there was knock on the door. Bella looked at me confused.

"Alice and Rosalie never said anything about coming over." She said as she got up to answer it. I got up to clear away Anthony empty snack bowl , and got a wet cloth to wipe his hands and face off with.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

I turned when I heard the woman's voice ask the question from the doorway. Bella answered her 'yes' of course and asked why the woman was here. From what I glimpsed as I cleaned Anthony up the woman was wearing professional clothing and carried a leather laptop bag.

"I'm Emily Mason from Child Services. We received a complaint against you concerning your son, Anthony. I'm here for an initial field visit."

Bella didn't respond right away to the introduction, but opened the door wider to allow the woman entrance. I saw now that she was in her late twenties, early thirties. She had a kind voice, but with an authoritative edge to it.

Bella shut the door, looking at the floor. I had just unstrapped Anthony from his highchair and scooped him up. He stretched his arms out toward Bella, but I held to my shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Who would file a complaint against me?" Bella asked.

"A classmate of yours." Emily reached into her laptop bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "James Huntington."

"_Him_," I hissed from where I still in the stood kitchen with Anthony in my arms.

Bella held a hand up indicating for me to be quiet, and Emily glanced in my direction. "This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, and Anthony's biological father."

Emily held a hand out to me and I shook it, just to be polite. She didn't have a condescending attitude, which I appreciated. But she cooed at Anthony and he smiled and laughed at her.

"He seems like a very happy baby." She observed.

"I don't understand," Bella handed the piece of paper back to Emily.

"No, you can keep that copy for your records. I understand that this is coming out of nowhere, but I do have to ask you some question and take a look around the apartment. I promise this is procedure."

"Sure, whatever you need to do."

I was amazed that Bella was acting so calmly right now. But I could see her hands visibly shaking from where I stood.

"I'm going to go change him and put some fresh clothes on him." I said, indicating Anthony. Bella nodded in answer as she and Emily sat down on the couch.

"We'll wait for you to come back." Emily said politely.

I changed Anthony quickly and put him in his crib for a nap. I left the music spinner playing quietly and grabbed the baby monitor. Anthony didn't make a sound as I left. I had a feeling he could sense what was going on.

I sat down next to Bella and wrapped an around her waist comfortingly. She sighed and relaxed infinitesimally.

"How old is Anthony?" Emily asked first.

"He'll be one on April 13." Bella answered, her voice steady.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Since the beginning of September when I moved back to Washington for college. I had been living with my mom in Phoenix before that."

"Is that were Anthony was born?"

"Yes,"

"And how long have you two known each other?" Emily asked as she gestured to Bella and I with her pen.

"Since we were kids," Bella started, "But it turned into more once high school started."

Emily smiled wistfully. "I'm guessing Anthony was not planned."

"No, he was a happy surprise." I added, trying to keep my voice steady.

"And what kind of support system do you have?" Emily asked next.

Bella thought for a moment. I was going to let her explain this one. "Edward's parents pay the rent for the apartment and provide Anthony and I with money monthly for necessities like diapers, wipes, clothes. My parents provide money for groceries."

"Are you both enrolled students?"

"Yes," we answered together. "I'm part time, Edward is full time. He lives on campus, but comes over to spend time with Anthony everyday and stays on the weekends."

"Do you have a job?" Emily asked Bella.

"Not currently. Parenting is my full time job."

"Who watches Anthony when you're in class?"

"Edward, mostly. But my best friend Rosalie also watches him as well."

"And about how many hours per week would you say Anthony is being looked after by someone other than yourself?"

I didn't like the way that question had been phrased and I had a feeling it had to do with the nature of James' "complaint" against Bella.

"About eight, I would say." Bella answered honestly, which was the truth. The only time she was not with Anthony was when she was in class, and that constitute about eight hours of every week.

"And you trust Edward with Anthony?"

"He's on the birth certificate, of course I do."

"May I see that, please?"

"I'll get it." I answered, and got up, but not before giving Bella's hand a reassuring squeeze. I returned a moment later with the document and handed it to Emily. She copied down the information she needed from it and handed it back to me.

"All right, so the complaint against you that was filed states that you regularly rely on others to care for Anthony, neglecting him for other work. Without someone to follow you around for a week, we can not prove that. But we can make a report on Anthony's living conditions and his support. However, whenever a complaint is filed we have to follow procedure and check everything out. So right now I just want to take a look around the apartment and check on the safety precautions you've taken, and general cleanliness of the atmosphere here."

"I'll show you around." Bella offered and she stood up. "This is obviously the living room, and it's where we spend the majority of our time with Anthony, sitting together, playing, and being a family." She took Emily off to show her the rest of the apartment.

I remained seated on the couch and grabbed the piece of paper with the complaint on it and read it over four times until I was positive that I had memorized every word.

Bella and Emily returned about five minutes later. Emily was still making notes in her ledger as she sat back down on the couch. "I have to say this is one of the cleanest apartments I've had to inspect, and its even more impressive considering how busy your lives are."

"Anthony is our priority." Bella said confidently.

"As he should be." Emily nodded. "And I hope I didn't disturb him."

Bella shook her head. "Don't worry."

"I will make my report. Unfortunately this does not mean your case is closed. Another caseworker may come out in the next week or the next month to check up and make a secondary report. Visits are typically unannounced, and if no one is here to answer then a note of noncompliance is filed with your case and you run the risk of losing Anthony. I don't want to frighten you, I want to prepare you. Just don't plan any trips until you're legally notified that your case is closed."

"What if I happen to be in class when someone comes and only Edward is here."

"You'll have to return as soon as possible since it's your name on the complaint. You have to be here."

Bella took a deep breath and let it out. "I understand, and thank you for being so kind."

"I will do my best to make sure I am assigned to your case, Bella. These things do happen more often than you think, and we like to see cases such as these with responsible parents closed as quickly as possible so that everyone may return to their lives."

"Isn't there something that can be done about James? He filed a false complaint. Can't he go to jail for something like that? Or for wasting your time when you could be helping people that really need it?" I asked out of frustration.

Emily shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately no. We have no way of proving that Mr. Huntington filed falsely. We just have to follow procedure and respond to it."

"Thank you for your time, and I'm sorry its been wasted." Bella apologized quietly and walked Emily to the door.

I got up and followed her and as soon as the door was shut Bella was crumpled heap on the floor in my arms sobbing into my chest. All I could do was hold her as tight as I could and keep telling her that everything was going to be ok.

**A/N: Like I said above, didn't want to split this chapter up because it covers a lot of important ground. Hope I didn't make anyone cry. There is a Polyvore update for this chapter, with some pictures and Anthony't little winter outfit. Enjoy!**


	17. Waiting

**A/N: So everybody really hates James now, well at least that went according to plan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I have two weeks left of living on campus. I am going to miss my apartment.**

**BPOV**

"You know what all of this about, right?" I asked Edward a little while later. We were seated at the kitchen table now, moving dinner around on our plates but not really eating. Anthony was already down for the night.

I hadn't wanted to eat earlier, my attention focused on my son. But I had to admit after Anthony had gone to bed that I was starving, and I wasn't shaking anymore from just frazzled nerves.

"What?" Edward asked, twirling his angel hair pasta around his fork and taking a huge bite.

I ate a forkful as well before continuing. "James is pissed off from my months of turning him down so now he's trying to make our lives as miserable as possible."

"Fucker," Edward spat. He tore off a chunk of garlic bread and dipped it in the extra sauce I had on the table. "I swear, if I ever see him on campus I'm going to beat the shit out of him. No one should be allowed to fuck with someone else's life like that."

I held my hand up to stop Edward before he got himself too riled up. "No, Edward. You won't touch him. That will only cause more trouble. It won't do the situation any good. If you actually touch James in any way then we run the risk of actually losing Anthony, and you could lose parental rights because you'll be considered too hostile to be around your son…"

Edward was out of his seat before I could see him move, and he had crouched down in front of me taking my hands as they shook violently.

"Breathe, Bella." He said gently, reaching up to stroke my hair. "I'm not going to go near him."

"I know you won't. I'm just…I'm just so scared." I pitched forward into Edward, feeling his arms wrap around me.

"And if he approaches me, I will make sure my first phone call is to Emily. So she can witness over the phone if necessary."

"That would never stand up, but its good to have an idea like that in place." I sniffed and wiped my nose on my sweater sleeve.

"I won't do anything," Edward promised. He brushed some hair behind my ear. "Come on, let's finish eating and go to bed." He got back up and moved his plate so he was now sitting next to me. Edward kept one hand wrapped around one of mine for the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and chocolate. Edward must have been up already and making breakfast. I could hear Anthony's giggle out in the kitchen. I could get used to waking up like this.

"Morning, sunshine," Edward greeted me with a kiss and handed me a cup of coffee. "Chocolate chip banana muffins ok? There isn't much to go on this morning."

"That sounds perfect, and they smell incredible." I hugged him around his waist and moved over to see Anthony. "Good morning," I cooed to him and leaned in to rub my nose against his.

"Mom," Anthony smiled and reached for me. I unstrapped him from his highchair and picked him to give him a proper hug. "No," He protested when I tried to strap him back in. "Ma…" He cried at me and reached for me.

"Mommy has to get your breakfast ready. Can you be patient?"

"No," Edward imitated Anthony perfectly. So perfect that I thought Anthony had actually answered me.

Edward just grinned at me over his shoulder as he continued melting down the rest of the rest of the chocolate chips to make a glaze for the muffins. "Don't be a smartass." I smacked his shoulder.

"Why not?"

I got one of Anthony's _Lion King_ bowls and put together some Cheerios and banana slices for him. He dug in happily as soon as I placed it in front of him. When he was half finished I gave his bottle of milk. Anthony squirmed and grunted for the bottle as he watched me go to the fridge for it.

I loved the way he reacted now when it came to food. He was so much like Edward. 'Feed me now…Hungry!' It was all very caveman-like.

Once Anthony was situated contently with his bowl and bottle Edward and I sat down to enjoy the muffins he had made. I couldn't wait to dig into one, the chocolate smelled amazing.

"I'm glad you've embraced cooking so wholeheartedly." I mumbled through a mouthful of muffin and chocolate sauce.

"Yeah, me, too. I was thinking of trying something new for dinner tonight. If you'll let me have full command of the kitchen. Which means, you don't get to help at all."

I turned to look at Anthony. "Oohh, do we get mommy and Anthony time all day?" I asked, excited as I clasped his little hands in mine.

"Ma!" He said happily. He bounced in his seat, smiling and laughing. Then he looked at Edward and started giggling more making random noises. "Ba…ba…ma…ma…da…da…"

Edward looked to me and then to Anthony. "Did he just say dada?"

"I think he's just sounding out letters…but he's getting there." I smiled at him.

"Wow…that's just so awesome."

"What are you going to do when he actually looks up at you one day and says "daddy"?"

"I don't know…cry maybe."

I reached out and touched his shoulder. "Aww, really?"

"No, but I'll probably drop whatever it is I'm holding. I'm just looking forward to that day."

I leaned over the space between us at the table and kissed him lightly. It warmed my heart so much to see him so wrapped up in Anthony's achievements.

I broke apart from him to answer the light knocking at the door. I made sure that even though I was still in my pajamas, that I was presentable, and opened the door.

Emily stood there in jeans and a t-shirt with a smile. "Good morning, I'm sorry if I woke you. But I hoped you would be up."

"We get up early around here." I breathed, shocked that she was here. Clearly not working today.

"May I come in? I have some good news."

"Sure, we're still having breakfast." I opened the door wider for her.

"It smells good in here. Chocolate?"

"Edward made muffins."

"I love it when men can cook."

"Me, too." I shut the door and let Emily lead the way into the living room. Edward had gathered Anthony from his highchair and was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello," He said cheerfully. Anthony smiled.

Emily greeted Edward the same and we sat down on the couch. "I wanted to let you know that I've been assigned as your caseworker. And I have a copy of the report for you to keep on file."

"Thank you."

"I would recommend reading through it together and make sure everything that you told me is correct."

"Of course. Do you know when you'll be coming by again?"

"In two weeks maybe, I never know."

"Would it be helpful if I gave you my class schedule so you'll know when I'm here?"

"Yes, that's always helpful, but I can't guarantee I'll be able to come during those times."

"Let me write it down."

"I got it," Edward offered. He placed Anthony in my arms and went off to write down my schedule, and probably his as well.

"You are so precious," Emily cooed over Anthony. "He's so happy. I would hate to see him removed from such a positive environment."

I simply nodded, unable to respond. I couldn't even contemplate that thought.

Edward came back out of the bedroom with times and days written down on a piece of notebook paper. Emily slipped it into her laptop case and stood up. "I'm sorry I intruded on your Saturday, but I wanted to make you aware of what happened since yesterday afternoon."

"Thank you for coming over. I'm actually relieved that you're our caseworker." I said.

Emily shook Edward's hand and thanked him again for the information before leaving.

"How do you feel about this now?" Edward asked as we slumped back to the couch together. I set Anthony down on his play blanket and let him begin to crawl around. He was almost ready to pull himself up. He could sit up on his knees now and grab at things.

"Better. I like her."

"I like her, too."

"Do you think the worst could happen?"

"No, I don't." Edward said confidently. He scooped Anthony up into his lap and hugged him. "I don't think anything will happen, Bella. I think she'll make her next visit and follow procedure as she should and this will be closed and over."

I wished I felt as confident as Edward.

*~*~*M*~*~*

Two weeks flew by and Emily never came over to make her visit. She had called once to let me she would be over soon, but I didn't exactly know what that meant, but I made sure I was home every day regardless. Except for my classes, of course.

As we moved into March my professor announced that three students had been selected from the class to present at the end term art show that was held every year. I almost fell over in shock when he called my name out.

The girl who sat next to me, I think her name was Maggie, was also selected, as well as James.

I glanced in his direction, but he was busy behind his laptop screen as always. I had to wonder what it was exactly he did all class long. I know he had told me once that just played games, but I was beginning to sense he had lied about that, too.

He left me alone now. He didn't even look in my direction anymore. I hadn't been to the last few photo shows, so I didn't know if he was still turning up to those as well. But I figured it didn't matter. If he wanted to sabotage his grade, that was all on him. But I had explained my current situation to my professor, leaving out the bit about James of course, and he was very understanding and sympathetic.

Since I was only required to attend three shows he told me I was good for the semester. But he would let me know if any came up that he thought I should go to.

I picked up Chinese take out for dinner that night, since Edward was watching Anthony, and I knew it was his favorite. They were busy rolling around and playing on the floor when I walked in, leaving my purse and keys at the door.

"Dinner," I called as I entered the living room.

"I smell noodles." Edward said, sitting up immediately, practically drooling.

"Yes, you do. Can you get him in his highchair and put a bib on him while I cut up some of the chicken for him?"

"Yeah, sure." Edward gathered Anthony, who was laughing happily, so pleased with the attention he was getting. I unloaded all of the food cartons on the counter then went over and greeted my son.

"How was my boy this afternoon. Were you good for your daddy?" I asked.

Anthony gave me his most flirtatious smile, so I took that as a 'yes'.

"Oohh , spicy noodles. You spoil me." Edward grinned over the food and grabbed a bowl for Anthony and started spooning the plain Lo Mein into it for him.

I cut up some of the chicken and broccoli and added it to the noodles. Anthony dug in happily.

"So, I was selected to present some of photographs at the end of year art show."

"That's great, I'm so proud of you." Edward smiled at me brilliantly. "What are thinking of showing, or are you going to take all new pictures?" Edward twirled some noodles around his chopsticks and stuffed them into his mouth.

"I have two in mind right now that I definitely want to show, but I think I'm going to work on some new shots as well. I want to display both digital shots and shots with the Rolleiflex. I was thinking once it gets a little warmer, maybe we can take Anthony to the park on a Saturday and I can shoot a ton of pictures of the two of you together."

"I'd like that. What two pictures do you have in mind?"

I ate a little of the chicken and broccoli before replying, "Well, definitely the one of you and Anthony on the couch when he fell asleep on your chest, and one of the pictures I took of your mom's garden."

"You think maybe if someone from one of the galleries is there they might offer you an internship?" Edward asked, stuffing more noodles into his mouth.

I held up my hand. "I don't even want to think about that. I'm nervous enough as it is right now."

"But you have nothing to be nervous about. You take great pictures, Bella."

I reached across the space between us on the table and placed my hand over his. "Thank you, I feel better."

"Mom," Anthony called from his highchair.

I turned to check on him to see that he was all done with his dinner. "Are you ready for a bath, sweetheart?" I asked him.

"I'll do it," Edward offered as he got up from his seat, "I'm done." He gathered my plate as well, stopping to lean down and kiss me on his way to drop our plates in the sink.

I finished cleaning the kitchen while Edward got Anthony ready for bed. I had just finished washing the last dish when I heard Edward shout from the bathroom.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing in and stopping in the doorway.

"Nothing, he just pooped in the tub." Edward was holding a naked and dripping Anthony over the tub. Anthony giggled and pointed at what he had done.

"Ma…Oooo"

"Yes, poo." I said.

"I'll clean it up. You want to dress him?"

I took Anthony and tapped his nose. "Now why did you go and do that?" I asked him. Anthony just tipped his head to the side and looked back at Edward. He giggled and flung his arms around my neck.

"I can't wait until he actually starts talking." Edward said as he started cleaning out the tub.

"I can," I wrapped a towel around Anthony to keep him warm for a minute as we walked back down the hall to his room. "Now, which pajajmas do we want to wear tonight?" I asked Anthony as I set him down on his changing table. "How about the lion one that daddy got you for Christmas?"

Anthony smiled in response.

I finished drying him and dressed him a diaper for the night, then rubbed his arms and legs and middle with the nighttime lotion. Edward came in just as I finished with the zipper on the onesie pajamas.

"All better?" I asked him as I stood Anthony up in the crib. He held on to the bar for support, but I kept one hand on his back.

"All clean. Have to admit, though, I wasn't ready for that. Has he done that before with you?"

"Once when he was younger. And it wasn't solid, so you lucked out."

"Ew, gross." Edward wrinkled his nose.

"It wasn't that bad. Right, honey?" I asked Anthony. He yawned and reached out for Edward. "I think he wants you to tuck him in tonight."

"You want me, little man?" Edward asked as he pointed to himself.

"Da,"

We both stared at him for a solid ten seconds. And then Anthony got impatient and said it again, louder. "Da!" He reached for Edward even more.

Edward walked over completely silent and scooped Anthony up from his crib, holding him to his shoulder and started rocking him. "Da," Anthony cooed.

I slipped out of the room to let them have their bonding moment and went to get myself ready for bed. I was sitting up with my laptop going through some of my old photos from last semester when he came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you just have your 'wow' moment?" I asked him as I shut the lid on my computer.

"Yeah. That was…awesome."

"He loves his daddy very much."

Edward got dressed for bed and crawled in next to me. "He's incredible."

"He continues to amaze me every single day." I said, relaxing on to my side so we were facing each other.

"I really can't wait for him to get a little older, talking and being able to understand."

"I think he understand plenty now. And I think sooner than we'll be ready for it, he'll be expressing himself more." I laughed a little at the thought of Anthony pointing, asking, and being even more curious. "He's so smart."

"He's freakishly smart." Edward agreed.

"I wonder where he gets it from."

"From both of us, duh."

"Certainly not from me."

"You're smart." Edward grinned at me, then stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, a smartass."

Edward shook his head and shut his eyes. He fell asleep with the grin still on his face. I wasn't close to be readying to sleep, so I grabbed my laptop and went back to organizing my photos.

I couldn't help myself from peeking over at Edward every couple of minutes. He looked so much like Anthony in his sleep.

*~*~*M*~*~*

We scrambled around the following morning, since Edward normally didn't stay on weeknights, but his morning Friday class had been cancelled. He still struggled to get to class on time. I had to force him out the door before Anthony woke up. I knew Edward would be tempted to stick around.

He came back over after my class had gotten out and we made dinner together. Anthony was in the middle of a nap so Edward didn't get to see him until dinnertime. But as soon as his son woke up, Edward was there to get him ready.

"Da," Anthony continued to coo the one syllable word as Edward buckled him into his high chair. He laughed and smiled and sighed when Edward gave him a hug.

It touched my heart that they had something so special finally to bond over.

The weekend passed without event. Emily didn't show up on Saturday, even though we stuck around all day. I hoped that she would show up in the next week, most especially on an afternoon or evening when Edward and I were both here.

**A/N: So I'm going to leave it there for now. But no worries, I promise nothing bad will happen. And James has it coming, trust me ;)**


	18. Top of the World

**A/N: No worries for this chapter. I promise everything will be ok. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Please enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Another week passed before Emily finally came back over for another inspection. Thankfully it was during spring break the second week of March when Bella and I were both at the apartment. I was staying with her and Anthony, as if I would have actually stayed on campus, and was using the time to get ahead on my research lab report due in May. Bella was hard at work on her photos she would be presenting at the show in May. We were sitting in front of our laptops on the couch with half empty containers of Chinese take out in front of us when Emily knocked on the door.

I let her in while Bella cleaned up. Anthony had just gone down for a nap, so Emily was quiet as she walked around. When she finished she informed us that the case was being closed as soon as she turned in her final report. There was nothing she could say against Bella for the environment Anthony was being raised in. Bella had a stable line of financial support, as well as emotional support.

Emily left with a promise to get in touch as soon as everything was closed and it was official. She left Bella with her business card in case she came up with any questions. To say that Bella looked relieved when the door closed again would be the understatement of the year. We hugged and cried together by the door.

"We should go out somewhere tomorrow and spend time together as a family." I suggested.

"I would love that." Bella sighed.

We made plans to take Anthony to the Space Needle the following afternoon and to drive to Forks for the weekend. Both of our families were aware of what was going on, and I was sure my parents had made some phone calls. Bella, of course, had told them not to. But I was sure my parents hadn't listened. At the very least they called close friends to get any kind of advice they could on our situation, and what the best legal channels would be to go through if necessary.

But we didn't need to worry about that now.

It was with a sense of freedom that evening as we talked to Anthony during dinner about the "adventure" we would all be going on tomorrow. I was looking forward both to seeing the Space Needle and to taking a break from my lab report. There was only so much I could write about when we hadn't done some of the lab procedures, and therefore had no data to report on them.

Anthony went to bed a little later than usual thanks to his longer afternoon nap today. He sat up with Bella and I in the living room until almost nine. Bella sat at her laptop taking pictures with the camera of Anthony and I on the floor rolling around and having a great time together. He rolled onto his back and grabbed his feet playing with them. Bella got a great shot of him smiling upside down at her.

When he finally started to yawn around quarter to nine I knew it was time for his bath. I made it quick and got him dressed for bed. Anthony went down without a fight and slept through the night without waking.

He was up early the following morning, standing in his crib. "Hey, little man." I greeted him as I stretched and yawned, and rubbed sleep from my eyes. "Breakfast?" I asked him.

Anthony wrapped his arms around my neck and snuggled into my shoulder as I carried him over to his change table. He fussed a little as I changed him, mostly because I knew he was hungry and I was delaying his first bottle of the morning. He was just like Bella not getting her coffee first thing in the morning.

"Better?" I asked once I had strapped him into his high chair and handed him a small bottle of milk. Anthony took it and started to drink. "You're welcome," I said as I stroked his hair. It was growing closer to my natural color every day, and getting thicker, too.

"Is he giving you a hard time this morning?" Bella asked sleepily as she walked out of the bedroom.

"No, he just wanted his bottle."

"Don't give daddy a hard time about your bottle," Bella tweaked Anthony's nose gently and kissed his forehead. Anthony just giggled in response like it was a game.

"Seriously, kid, no hard times today. Remember we're going on an adventure this afternoon."

"What would you like for breakfast?" Bella asked as she started a pot of coffee.

"Actually I was going to make eggs in a basket. Is that ok?"

"Oh my God, I haven't had that in _so_ long." Bella half moaned as she turned to me. "Yes, please. Cheese on mine."

"Coming right up,"

I made my best attempt at making one for Anthony, but just a half. In the end I wound up with a half piece of toast and half of fried egg on a plate for him. Bella gave him a little applesauce as well. Anthony was more than happy to dig in so long as he was eating whatever we were eating.

After breakfast we set him up in the living room with his new rolling walker. Anthony happily skidded around in it for about an hour before he got bored and started to fuss again.

"I think its time to go," Bella said as she put one of her photo albums down. "I'll make some lunch to take with us. Can you get him dressed and pack his diaper bag?"

"Yup," I got up and gathered Anthony from his walker. He held his arms out to me as I picked him up, and he wrapped himself around my neck as he had this morning. "You just want daddy cuddles today, don't you?"

"Da," Anthony said quietly. I laid him down on his table and changed his diaper then dressed him in a onesie, cotton jeans and his "Punk Rock Baby" t-shirt. "Who picked this shirt out?" I asked Bella as I carried Anthony into the kitchen.

"Rosalie," Bella answered when saw the Union Jack t-shirt. I watched as her eyes lit up for a minute. She was obviously thinking about something.

"What?"

"I just got the best idea. I think we should all match today."

"Huh?"

"I think you left your Union Jack t-shirt here last week. And I have a shirt with one on it, too. I think we should all match today." Bella clapped happily as she processed the thought further. "Oh, today is going to be so much fun."

I just laughed and set Anthony in his walker to keep him occupied while Bella finished putting together lunch for the three of us into an oversized lunch bag. I quickly got dressed for the day and put Anthony's diaper bag together.

Bella wanted to jump in the shower really fast, so I sat out in the living room with Anthony while he rolled around in his walker, his feet picking up sometimes as he tried to walk, but mostly he slid across the floor. Bella had picked out a great walker for him. It was designed in blues and greens, but the front of it had a small play piano for Anthony to bang on while he rolled around in the suspended seat.

He laughed as he played different keys and made a lot of noise.

"No, no, like this buddy." I laughed and tapped out a melody on the plastic keys. Antony did his best to copy me, but wound up just banging on them some more. I shook my head, giving up for now.

"He's going to play the piano, I know it." Bella said as she walked out in jeans and her Union Jack sweater. I had to admit, it was a great idea for us to match. I wondered how many people would actually notice. It was obvious that Anthony and I matched since we had traditional colors for the British flag on our shirts, but the print on Bella's sweater was done in shades of red, so it wasn't immediately recognizable as the British flag.

"Love that shirt." I said, getting up from the couch. I grabbed Anthony's bag and the lunch bag while Bella dressed Anthony in his jacket and slipped his sneakers on.

"Are we ready?" She asked him, holding him on her hip. Anthony smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

The trip to the Space Needle didn't take long. We hit a little traffic delaying us only ten minutes. Traffic, however, was a nightmare. Even in the middle of the week it was busy and Bella drove her Volvo around for an additional ten minutes trying to find a spot.

After parking, we decided to sit outside and enjoy the sun before heading in the actual building. We found a nice spot nearby and claimed one of the round metal tables. The Umbrella was up, thankfully. Today was an unusually warm day for early March. Spring was still a week and a half away. I had Anthony sit in my lap while we ate the sandwiches Bella had made and she snapped photos like crazy. But not just of me and Anthony. She took pictures of everything.

After lunch Bella took the lunch bag back to the car and got the Bjorn and we headed inside. I paid for Bella and I, Anthony got in for free, and once we were inside and waiting for the elevator I donned the baby Bjorn once more. I have to admit after wearing it for the first time I couldn't wait to wear it again. Anthony seemed to love it. But instead this time, he would be facing outward so he could see everything. I could tell he was excited. He looked around at everything as we moved up for the elevators, his eyes wide with wonder. He was somewhere entirely new, and it was truly wonderful to watch his experience. I only wished I knew what he was thinking.

"What do you think, buddy?" I asked him once Bella had him strapped into the Bjorn.

Anthony clapped.

"I can not believe how well behaved he is." I turned to the person behind me who had spoken.

It was a young woman a few years older than Bella. She had a little girl attached to her hand, pointing up at the elevators as they descended. Bella turned as well, smiling proudly at Anthony.

"He is. He's a very happy baby."

"How old is he?"

"He'll be one next month."

"And we're planning a very special party for you." I said nuzzling Anthony's fine bronze hair.

"He looks just like you," the young woman directed.

"Acts like me, too."

She and Bella both broke out in a round of laughter. "I have to say, it's so nice to see young parents your age so engaged with their baby. I'm guessing you're about twenty, right?" she asked Bella. Bella nodded. "That's how old I was when Hailey was born."

"Mommy, here it comes!" Hailey shouted excitedly. I had to guess then that this women was about twenty-four now.

Anthony looked up at the elevator and whimpered a little. I didn't know if he had ever been in one before. "Has he been in an elevator before?" I asked Bella.

"A couple times when I took him for his shots at his doctor's office. He's not entirely keen on them, but I think he'll be ok. Just try to stand in front of the doors." Bella advised.

So I waited while a small group of people went in before me. Bella was still chatting with the young woman who had been talking to us in line. I finally found out that her name was Claire. Bella stayed to the front while she waited for me and I stood just in front of the doors. Anthony was calm for the most part as we ascended to the observation deck at the top of the needle.

He was happy to get out of the elevator when the doors dinged and opened wide in front of him. We said goodbye to Claire, who was already being hauled away by her daughter, eager to see out of the top of the Needle.

"Wow, I can't believe I've never been up here before." I said as we stopped at a window and looked out Puget Sound and the Seattle skyline. I could make out Mt. Rainier in the distance, and the snow that capped the top of it.

Anthony gasped and looked out as well. He clapped his hands, smiling and happy to be in open space again. Bella snapped a ton of pictures of Anthony and I at the windows. We bumped into Claire again and Bella asked her to take a family photo of the three of us together with Mt. Rainier in the background.

We made our way all 360° of the observation deck. Bella took pictures of everything she could. Mt. Rainer to the south, Puget Sound, the Cascade Mountains to the east, and the Olympic Mountains to the west. I couldn't wait to see some of her shots. She even did a few panoramic photos of the Sound as we walked past it. I think my favorite will be one of the shots she took, staring down the neck of the Needle the best she could.

"I want to do one from the bottom, looking up." She said as we made our way back to the elevators.

We stopped at the gift shop for fun and wound up getting Anthony a new onesie to remember the day by. Bella picked out a nice, fat photo album for all of the pictures she had taken today, and I got a frame to put the family picture in on my desk back at the dorm.

Anthony slept the entire ride back to Bella's apartment. He was exhausted from the excitement of the day, I was sure. I was tired as well and yawned hugely.

"How about take out again?" Bella asked as we neared her apartment.

"Something different this time?" I asked.

"I know just the thing." We stopped at a light and Bella pulled her cell phone out. I listened as she called in an order at a place I had never heard of before. She hung up just as the light changed.

"So what exactly is Falafel?" I asked as we drove on.

"Mashed up chickpeas and Fava beans that have been rolled and deep fried. I got them as a platter with pitas and a bunch of sides. You'll like them, trust me. You wanted different right?" Bella smirked at me.

She was right, I had said different. But I had meant something other than Chinese or pizza. I guess it didn't matter. And yes, I trusted her.

Anthony was still fast asleep when we finally got back after the detour to pick up dinner. Bella went to lay him in his crib while I put dinner out on the coffee table. It smelled fantastic as I took the covers off. I picked out a movie for us to watch while we ate.

"Ok, it's good." I admitted around a mouthful a few minutes later. The movie started playing and we sat back to enjoy the food while it was hot.

"Told you so. I have introduced you to the deliciousness that is Falafel." Bella stated proudly. She finished putting her pita sandwich together and took a huge bite. "So good," She moaned around her food as she sat back next to me. We clinked soda cans.

"Today was really great,"

"It was," Bella agreed. She dipped a piece of pita in the hummus and ate it. "We need to have days like today more often."

"Once the semester is over."

"True,"

"I can't wait to see how your pictures come out."

"I know, I'm so thrilled I got so many. I'm hoping to put the one of the Space Needle from the bottom in my presentation."

"I think that would be great." I made another pita sandwich and sunk in to it.

We sat in silence as we finished the food and watched the movie. Anthony woke near the end of it and Bella got up to bring him out and join us. I held his attention while Bella put together a bottle and made a bowl of Spaghettios for him. Anthony sat in his high chair near the couch as he ate and watched the movie with us.

I had picked something mundane, but funny. Anthony didn't understand at all what was going on, but he laughed when Bella and I laughed and got sauce everywhere.

It was a perfect end to a perfect day.

**A/N: See, I promised everything would be ok. Now we just have to deal with James. But I am getting to that. I have a master plan in place for him. Bwahahahahaha!**

**So I noticed I have 80 reviews so far. Can we try and break 100 for this chapter? Puhwease! Love you all for the support! Keep the love coming, I will keep the chapters coming. **

**Polyvore update for this chapter, too! Check out their matching outfits :)**


	19. Karma

**A/N: If you haven't seen my post yet for Playmates, chapter 6 is now up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I have made a vow to try and use as many of my notepads as I can by the end of the year. For some reason they just accumulate without me ever noticing.**

**BPOV**

With the CPS scare safely behind us, Edward and I moved towards the end of our first year of college together with a brighter outlook than we had had before. Anthony's first birthday came up faster than we were ready for. I couldn't believe he was already one year old. Where had that year gone? Next he would two, and then three, and then four, and then starting school.

It made my head spin just thinking about it.

I just wanted to preserve as many precious moments as I possibly could. His baby book was almost completely full. Edward had been making a commitment to fill in all of the places reserved for the father's comments and memories.

For Anthony's birthday we celebrated first in Seattle with Rosalie and Alice, who brought Jasper along. We went to the local park and took up a whole picnic table between the five of us. Although five, turned into six when Emmett showed up just as we were about to cut the ice cream cake Alice had gotten.

It was nice to have all of our friends around us for the event. Edward held Anthony on his lap the entire time, feeding him bits of cake before it melted. Anthony laughed and kept calling out 'da da' in between bites, glaring Edward down for more.

Between Alice and Rosalie Anthony received three new outfits, which he desperately needed. He was growing so fast now. And he was just about ready to walk. He hadn't taken his first step yet, but I knew it was coming soon.

That weekend Edward and I drove to Forks to celebrate with my dad and his parents. We held the party at my dad's house since it would be easier baking wise. I wouldn't have to transport a cake across town.

Edward helped my dad put up all of the decorations and then joined me in the kitchen to put snacks together. My mom had mailed Anthony's birthday gift a week ago, and it consisted of tons of clothing all ranging from 12-24 months. She also sent me a fat photo album for all of the pictures she knew I had been taking of Anthony. I planned to fill and send it back to her so she had a brag book.

"My parents are here." Edward announced when he heard a car pull up. "Oh Christ," He moaned.

"What?" I asked, turning away from icing Anthony's cake.

"They got Anthony a sandbox."

"What?" I raced to the kitchen window to see Charlie helping Carlisle to unload a green, turtle-shaped sandbox from the back of the Cullens's mini SUV.

"I told them not to go all out."

"And that's not all." Edward said as his mom got out of the car. She was carrying two large gift bags, no doubt stuffed with more clothing. I was going to have to hit up Target for storage bins so I had somewhere to put all of the clothes that no longer fit Anthony.

"Well, at least he's set for a while." Edward sighed. He took the poppers out of the oven and put in a tray of piggies in a blanket.

"He's spoiled is what he is." I said. I licked some of the icing off my finger and offered Edward the spatula. He took my finger instead and sucked it into his mouth licking it clean.

I shut my eyes and tried very hard to suppress a moan. I failed miserably.

"We haven't had sex in a while." Edward pointed out as he stood behind me now, his arms around my waist.

"I know, I'm sorry."

He leaned down and began mouthing my neck. "How about tonight? You're staying at my house and my parents have a hospital thing to go to."

I wished he wouldn't do this now, with his parents just outside. And it wasn't only that. The more he got me fired up now the harder I would have to suppress it for the rest of the afternoon.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Think really, really hard." Edward whispered to me.

"Really, _really_ hard?" I whispered back as I turned to face him and dropped my hand to discreetly stroke the front of his pants. I turned back to my cake. Turnabout was fair play in my opinion.

Edward sighed into my hair and let me go. The timer for the piggies went off so he busied himself with plating them and making the mustard dip. I finished decorating Anthony's cake while Edward finished up the snacks and took them out to the living room.

I left the cake on the table and went to watch my dad and Carlisle finish putting Anthony's sandbox together. Anthony was in his walker in the living room watching out the window, too.

He pointed to my dad and Carlisle and clapped happily.

"Yup, that's for you, little man." Edward said as he crouched down in front of Anthony. "And I can't wait to play in it with you."

That night I stayed over at Edward's house as planned. We would be leaving for Seattle early in the morning. We both had work to finish before Monday, and I had to turn in my photos that I had selected for the show so they could be blown up and printed.

After Anthony fell asleep, I shut the door and went across the hall to Edward's room. He was still downstairs making popcorn. I could smell it. We planned to watch a movie in his room and cuddle for a bit. I was exhausted from the day and I knew Edward wouldn't push me for sex, but I felt bad nonetheless that it had been so long since we actually did it.

"How about a bath instead?" Edward's voice asked.

I must have lain down, because I had to sit up when I heard him in the doorway. He had a bowl of kettle corn in his hand and a DVD underneath the bowl.

"A bath sounds amazing right now." I sighed.

"Ok, bath it is, and then movie."

"And then movie," I repeated. Edward took my hand and led me into the bathroom. I started to undress while he got the water warm and filled the tub.

"You aren't going to fall asleep on me now are you?" He asked as he began taking his clothes off.

"No, I promise. Bathes don't put me to sleep. Good sex, however…" I let the sentence hang as Edward and I finished undressing. He scooped me up and carried me over to his tub where he stepped in still holding me.

I settled between his legs, leaning back against him as we got comfortable in the hot water.

"How about great sex?" Edward asked as he ran a loofa up and down my arm slowly.

"Great sex is better." I said.

He kissed the back of my neck, moving the poof over my breasts now. I moaned lowly and reached back to wrap my hand around his neck.

It really had been too long.

With some awkward shifting, and a little water sloshing out of the tub, I managed to turn around and settle myself across Edward's lap. He was already hard from the teasing we had engaged in earlier today.

"No condom," He said in a quick breath, as I positioned him at my entrance.

"It's ok."

I slid down onto him until he was buried deep inside me. I whimpered, clutching at his hair. Edward palmed and mouthed my breasts as I started to move. It was awkward in the tub, but erotic nonetheless, and we were both soon panting and pushing each other to the end.

Edward lifted me off of him moments before he came, clutching me tight to his body as he shook with spasms. He sighed deeply as his orgasm ebbed away. But I was still wound tight and desperate for release. Edward dropped his hand between us, rubbing circles around my clit until I shook in release. He held me steady in his lap, my backed bowed.

I let my body fall against his in the tub, the water lapping at the sides as. "Next time, lets not wait so long in between." Edward breathed, stroking my back.

"Agreed," I nodded.

We got out of the tub since the water was starting to cool. I wrapped up in a towel and cleaned up in the bathroom while Edward went out to his room to put the DVD in and check on Anthony. I heard him opening and closing his dresser drawers, so he must have been getting out something for me to wear.

We spent the rest of the night cuddled on the bed until the movie was over. Once the lights went out round two started. This time we had proper protection. I shuddered violently when Edward released inside me, calling out as quietly as I could so I didn't wake Anthony.

"I've missed this,"

Edward and I lay on our sides facing each other, stroking up down each other's sides.

"Me, too," He agreed. He leaned in and kissed me softly then pulled back and ran his finger down my cheek. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Edward."

~*~*~M~*~*~

The rest of April flew by. Edward and I both signed up for summer courses, but where I was only taking one in the third summer session, Edward was taking three. He had a class planned for May-June, June-July, and July-August. Because of his double major he had a lot to accomplish, and he wanted to try and graduate a semester early if possible. We also signed up for our fall courses as well.

Edward wound up having a full course load as I had expected. I was only planning on taking one class. I didn't have much to complete for a bachelor's in art design. But after the summer course my photography classes would be finished and I would be focusing on all of my art classes until I was done.

I didn't have any finals to study for as April neared its end. But Edward was swamped and he stayed on campus more often in the last weeks of the month. I picked up my photos for the show at the end of the month and put them in storage with my photography professor.

He was very excited to see the show coming up in a few days, as was I. The photography department wasn't the only department premiering work. The fine art students and digital designs majors would also be displaying their personal work at the exhibit.

Edward had promised to take a break from studying to come by with Anthony and see my pictures. I really hoped he managed to make it. I had two pictures that I had chosen that I wanted him to see.

On the day of the show Edward didn't have any classes scheduled so he volunteered to watch Anthony while I went over to campus to get my photos set up in the exhibition space.

I rooted around in my closet that morning until I found the dress I wanted, then pulled out my favorite black heels, and added some jewelry for color. It was still a little cool so I also dug out a cashmere wrap that matched my earrings, not on purpose. My mom had given me a few, and my favorite was the white one, but that was currently misplaced.

I settled for the dusty rose.

Edward walked in just as I putting my purse together. I was going over to campus in flats and would change into my heels before the show started.

"Nervous?" he asked as he took in my shaking hands.

"Just a bit."

Edward took my shoulders in his hands and rubbed the tops of my arms. "Everything will be fine. It's just an exhibition. It's not like you have a career balancing on a precipice here."

"I could, potentially. Our professor mentioned that some gallery owners would be attending the show looking for potential."

"Well, you have all the potential in the world, Bella. Plus more."

I leaned in and kissed him. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Get going, I'll see you in a bit." Edward gave my ass a little pat as I walked past him. Anthony thought it was funny and laughed heartily where he stood perched on his feet, supporting himself with the coffee table.

"Don't encourage your son." I said to Edward as I left. He just scoffed and waved me away.

I drove over to campus and parked near the art building then walked over to the small gallery space it offered.

My photos were leaned up against a blank wall waiting to be hung. James's photos were also leaned up against his blank spot. He clearly wasn't here yet.

As I walked over to my photos a young woman I recognized from the art department approached me. "Which art are you?" she asked.

"Photography."

"Bella Swan?" She asked glancing at the clipboard in her hand.

"That's me."

"Ok, I'll have someone come over and help you hang your photographs."

"Thanks,"

"And help yourself to water or coffee over on the table."

I grabbed a water bottle and took a long drink. I heard the door open and close behind me and turned to see James walking in. I still wanted to make his life hell for what he had put me through, but there was nothing I could do without getting in trouble myself.

He completely ignored me and headed over to check out his photographs. "James Huntington?" the woman asked as she walked back in. A young man was following her.

"Yes," James answered, looking up from his photos.

"Peter here is going to help Ms. Swan with her photographs first, and then he'll help you with yours."

"I think I can hang them on my own."

"Well, Peter is here if you need him."

I had planned out in my head before coming over how I wanted my photos hung. I wanted three on the top and four on the bottom. I had Peter hang the photo I had taken of a flower in Esme's garden on top, then one of the photos of Edward and Anthony, followed by a picture of the sunset I had taken at La Push.

On the bottom I wanted my picture of the Space Needle, the other photograph of Edward and Anthony, the photo of Anthony himself, and the one of his feet I had taken and developed in black and white. I loved that picture. It was my favorite.

"Very nice work," Peter commended me as we finished arranging the photos.

"Thanks, I have a wonderful muse."

"I can see that. Is he your son?"

"Yes, he just turned one. Such a joy," I sighed happily.

"Good luck today."

"Thanks,"

Next to me James had already finished hanging his photos and had disappeared. I decided to wander over and take a look. His pictures seemed to consist of mostly nature shots. He had two architectural pictures on top, but the rest were nature. They seemed vaguely familiar in a way to me. He hadn't left them natural. He had edited them so they were printed in vibrant color, sometimes in contrasting color.

I stood there staring at them wondering why I felt like I had seen them before. He never showed off his work in class and I had never seen any pictures of his drying in the dark room.

I glanced from picture to picture, taking in the technique he had used, which was very good. Better than I had expected from him. I studied one picture that was a shot of a bridge with the edges blurred and the colors bleached out a little.

It seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't place in my mind where I had seen it before. I moved to the next picture of a forest trail. Then it hit me. I knew why these pictures were so familiar.

I _had_ seen them before.

And James hadn't taken them.

I felt suddenly torn about what to do. The show was due to start in forty minutes. I had a strong suspicion that the photos James was displaying today were not rightfully his, but I didn't know what to do about it.

My professor promised to be here before the show started to prep James and I on possible questions we might be asked. I glanced at my watch and knew he would be over in his office right now. It was a ten-minute walk from here, fifteen for me now that I was in my heels.

James was still nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my purse and slipped my flats back on, tucking my heels away. I walked over to the main campus building as fast as I could and went up to the second story to Professor's Barnes' office. The door was ajar so I knew he was there.

I knocked lightly and he looked up from his desk. He was grading something, papers probably.

"Bella, I was just going to head over in a couple minutes. Is something wrong?" He clearly noticed the anxiety on my face.

"Yes, something is actually." I said stepping into his office. "I don't want to sound like a snitch, but I was looking at James' photos…and there's something not…right about them."

"Close the door," Professor Barnes indicated his office door. I shut it behind me.

Ten minutes later I was walking back over to the exhibition space. James was back and standing in front of his wall. I felt responsible about what I had done, but at the same time I felt bad. I had probably just ruined any potential career he might have had. But in all honesty, he had done it to himself.

Professor Barnes arrived five minutes after me and nodded to me as he walked in. I went over to my wall after grabbing another bottle of water. A few students from the fine art department came over and gushed over my photos for a few minutes. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Professor Barnes had taken James aside.

"Your son is adorable."

"Thanks,"

"How old is he?"

"Just turned one," I said proudly.

"Is that his dad?" one girl asked pointing to the photo of Edward and Anthony. I had two up but the one she indicated, Edward's face was clearly visible.

"Yes, they're supposed to be coming by today for the show."

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost time for the show to start. Professor Barnes had come back to James' photos and was taking them down. James was gone from the room.

The girls went back over to the walls to get ready. I looked around again wondering what time Edward would be here and considered stepping aside to call him. But Professor Barnes came over to me just as the thought crossed my mind.

"I know that was hard for you to do, Bella, but it was the right thing. Because of the suspicion of plagiarism James can't display these photos today and they'll be investigated. I have to go notify the Dean of the art school and the president of the college, but I'll be back shortly. Don't be nervous."

"Easier said than done. I've never shown my pictures this way before."

"The first time is the hardest, but this is where you start on the long road to your career."

I nodded and looked up at the door. Edward was just walking through.

And Anthony was walking beside him holding his hand.

"Oh my God!" I shouted as I rushed over to my son.

"And you're not even missing his first step." Edward said proudly. "He wanted to put his feet down and go as soon as we got here." I had transferred the baby seat to Edward's car yesterday when he came over in it.

"Mom!" Anthony held his arms up to me and I scooped him up.

"I am so proud of you." I tapped his nose and kissed him and Anthony threw his arms around my neck. I wrapped my other arm around Edward's waist and kissed him as well. "I needed that, thank you so much. I love my boys."

"Where are James's photos?" Edward asked as he noticed the blank wall with James' name on it.

"I'll explain later, long story. But let me just say karma is a bitch."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Well," he said simply. "How about I get you a snack from the table over there." He said to Anthony as he took him from my arms. The show was starting and I needed to be by my wall.

Anthony eagerly took Edward's hand and toddled slowly over to the table, one uneasy step at a time. It brought tears to my eyes, and I thought fast enough to grab my camera out of my purse and start snapping pictures of the two of them from behind.

"I love to see a student so involved in their work."

I stood up and turned to see who had addressed me. It was a woman in her thirties whom I wasn't familiar with. She offered me her hand and I took it shaking confidently. "Maggie O'Brien. I work at Petals photo hall downtown."

"Oh, yes. Our photography class has gone to many shows there. You feature some excellent photographers."

"We do, thank you. I wanted to talk to you about your photos, Ms. Swan."

"Of course, please." I walked back over to my wall with her. I glanced back at Edward and Anthony. He was still at the snack table, holding Anthony in his arms as the girls from the fine art department cooed over him. Anthony just flashed his flirty smile and pretended to be shy when I knew he was anything but.

"This is your son, correct?" Maggie asked me as she looked over the three photographs of Anthony I had chosen to display.

"Yes, and my boyfriend. They're just over there. Moral support."

"Very important. These are wonderful photographs. I especially love these two." Maggie pointed to the photo of Anthony's feet and the photo I had taken of Edward as he bent down to tease Anthony by kissing his tiny baby toes. All you could see in the photo was Edward's hand holding Anthony's foot and Edward's mouth as he kissed Anthony's little toes.

"Thank you. Most of these were spur of the moment photographs. I wasn't looking for any particular subject."

"Sometimes that's what makes the best photographs. I'm wondering if you would be willing to part with your photographs."

I turned to Maggie now. "Would you like to use them for something temporarily?" I wasn't quite sure what she was getting at.

"No," Maggie said shaking her head. "I would like to purchase them for the gallery."

~*~*~M~*~*~

"How much?" Edward asked later in the evening. I was standing at the stove stirring up the pasta I had made for dinner.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I dumped the bowl of cooked peas in with he bow tie pasta and ham and stirred in the alfredo sauce.

"Just give me a number."

I finished with dinner and set the serving bowl on the table. Edward started plating some for Anthony, who sat happily in his high chair clapping his hands. Edward gave him the little plate and his baby fork.

I grabbed a plate of pasta, salad, and a piece of bread. "Well, she explained it like this. Petals is looking to attract some new clientele for their photo hall. She wants to use my photographs in their windows and entryway as advertisement for potential artists. "This is what we're looking for" approach."

"That's really great, Bella. I can't believe you parted with them."

"I can always have them reprinted. And it's not like they're the originals."

"Yes, but they're your first show photos."

"And I can go see them any time I want to."

"How much?" Edward asked again after we had stopped to eat while dinner was still warm.

I put my fork down and took a big gulp of water. "Enough for me to move out of this apartment and into a nice two-bedroom condo when my lease is up in July."

Edward actually dropped his fork. Anthony just clapped and laughed thinking it was the funniest thing. "Dop!" He called from his chair, and pointed to the fork on the table.

"Holy shit," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Enough to pay off my student debt so far and take care of the rest of my education. Enough to put Anthony in a good daycare if I wanted to. Which might actually be necessary since Maggie also mentioned seeing if she could get me a summer internship with Petals doing the advertisement campaign with her since it will be my photos she's promoting."

"Wow," Edward sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Bella, I am so proud of you. I'm so happy for you."

He got up from his chair and stood over me as he kissed me. I had no warning before his lips were against mine. He kissed me fully and deeply. "This is so great. We need to go out and celebrate."

"Well, I still have to tell everyone else. SO how about once the semester is over? I'm still in shock here."

"She bought all of the photos?"

"Yup, all of them."

"Wow," Edward said again as he sat back down. "Bella, this is…this is fantastic. And you're a freshman!"

"I know. Professor Barnes is going to look so good after this." I laughed. I had explained to Edward about what had happened with James' photographs. I repeated what I said before about karma being a bitch and Edward just laughed out loud as he cursed James under his breath calling him a 'stupid fucking idiot'.

I had to agree.

"So what would you say to moving in with me and Anthony in July when my lease is up?" I asked as we washed the dishes after dinner. Anthony was happily situated in his chair out in living room watching the _Lion King_. It was quickly becoming a favorite movie now that he could sit still long enough to watch it.

"I'd say that I would like that very much. But what happens in the fall?"

"I know, you have a full scholarship. You have to live on campus. But in reality all you have to do is reapply for housing and it's covered right? They don't have to actually know you're not _living_ in the dorm right?"

"Technically, and I already did reapply for the fall. So that's done with."

"So does this mean we're moving in together?" I asked for clarification, a small smile playing at my lips.

Edward glanced over his shoulder at Anthony, who was watching the TV and clapping his hands excitedly as little Simba danced around and sang about how he couldn't wait to be king.

Edward smiled joyfully as he watched our son. "Yeah, I can't think of anywhere else I would want to be than with my two greatest loves."

**A/N: So the next chapter will be the last for this story. I am not planning a sequel for this story. I think the final chapter will be enough closure for everyone on where Bella, Edward, and Anthony are going. **

**DOUBLE Polyvore update for this chapter. Anthony's birthday and Bella's photo show**!


	20. Someday

**A/N: So this is the end of the road for Momentous. I will be continuing my focus on editing my other stories and working on Playmates. Look for a sequel to 'Lean On Me' coming soon! **

**I know I promised a sequel to the ILR series, and I am in the process of mapping it out. I need good ideas for it. I only have some right now, and no real plot. It may be a while before that is published. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I bought a new water cup last night at work. It's so pretty. **

**EPOV**

I can't say I regret the decisions I've made in my life so far. They've led me down a road I never expected to travel, but with more rewards than I could have ever imagined.

After finishing our first year of college, Bella started her internship with Petals photo gallery, and I started my summer courses. We picked out a very nice daycare center for Anthony that wasn't too far from the new neighborhood she would be moving to in a few weeks.

The first couple of weeks Anthony had a little anxiety towards being away from Bella for so long during the day, and he cried when she left. But after a month or so he got used to the routine of being dropped in the morning and picked up in the afternoon. Usually Bella got him, but there were days when I showed up. His face lit up the first time I picked him up at day care and he toddled over to me to hug me around my legs. It brought a huge smile to my face.

I still couldn't believe everything that happened over the last six months. The whole ordeal with James and CPS was behind us. It turned out that he had stolen the pictures he tried to pass off as his own after he had edited them. CPS went after him as well for filing a false report and wasting their time when they could have been attending to more important cases.

It's the end of June already and I have my first summer course done and completed with an A. Bella's has planned to intern for the entire summer break, and she's already been offer a slot for a show of her own some time in August. She's already taking photos for it and designing her show. I'm so proud of what she's accomplished so quickly.

The lease my parents had for her apartment is up July fourth, and we decided that weekend to move, even though it was the worst possible timing in the world. We didn't bother to rent a moving van. Emmett and Bella's father both had pick up trucks and they volunteered to take the big furniture for us while Bella and I did our best to pack as much as we could into our respective cars.

I still couldn't believe all seven of the photos Bella had shown at the campus show were bought. And at a price that she could now afford a nice space for her and Anthony, and I to all be together comfortably. It was a little unorthodox, but we were so excited to be moving forward as a family.

Come moving day we had the majority of things packed. All that was left was Bella's bed, Anthony's crib and to move all the furniture. We had both been up late the night before finishing as many boxes as possible and eating pizza. I wouldn't have taken Anthony as a meat lover's but I've been wrong in the past.

Bella's plan for today was to take her car over to the new condo and stay there with Anthony unpacking while I drove boxes back and forth. For the small space she had been living in she had _a lot_ of stuff. Mostly Anthony's old clothes. Bella planned on donating as much as she could. I knew there were some pieces she wanted to keep, but the rest Anthony would never be able to wear again, and she didn't see the point in keeping it around.

"What if there's another baby?" I asked as we carried the first load of boxes into the condo. We had been discussing this since Bella had started packing away Anthony's old clothes.

"Do you want there to be another baby?" Bella asked as she carried Anthony inside. He was passed out on her shoulder, which was going to make unpacking for her a lot easier once she laid him down.

"Someday," I admitted, surprised by my own answer.

Bella just smiled at me over her shoulder. I unpacked Anthony's playpen first and set it up in the living room. Bella laid him down and put a blanket over him.

"You really want another baby?" Bella asked.

"I want everything you're willing to give me." I told her.

Bella leaned up on her toes and kissed me lightly. "You may regret that later in life."

"I certainly hope so."

Bella got started unpacking and I brought in the rest of the boxes before heading back to the apartment for more. Charlie and Emmett were waiting to pick up the big furniture. I hoped we could get it all into both trucks.

A couple hours later we arrived back at the condo with the majority of the rest of the apartment in tow. All of the furniture fit into both trucks, although the crib had to be disassembled. I helped bring it all in and I put the bed back together while Charlie figured out the crib. I was definitely not going to try on that one. I hadn't been around the first time it was put together, and I had to wonder who had done. My mom? My dad? But considering how fast Bella's father had it back together, I think I had my answer.

Bella had a pitcher of lemonade waiting for everyone downstairs when we finished bringing all of the bedroom furniture inside. It was getting close to lunch time now and I was feeling hungry.

"I ordered a couple pizzas." Bella stated as she refilled my glass. "I hope that's ok with everyone. It should be here in twenty minutes."

Nods of agreement went around as we all hydrated. Charlie and Emmett went back outside the finish bringing in the furniture while I grabbed some more boxes from my car. I would only have to make one more trip back to the apartment to get the rest of them and Bella would have to come with me so we could hand over her keys to her landlord.

"Dad, do you mind watching Anthony for fifteen minutes?" She asked after lunch. Anthony had napped all morning after breakfast and woke up just when the pizza arrived.

"Not at all, we'll just hang out."

"Thanks," Bella gave her dad a quick hug and gathered up the garbage from lunch.

After turning over her keys, we ran to the grocery store around the corner to pick up something to make for dinner tonight and went back to the apartment. "Have I mentioned how much I hate moving." I said as we pulled back into the complex.

I got out of the car and looked around for the first time. It was certainly nice. There was a complex pool, tennis court, and a playground for kids. I couldn't wait to get Anthony over there and push him on a swing. I could just see Bella and I picnicking over there on nice afternoons.

She had chosen a fairly new complex so there weren't many other tenants from what I could see. But when we spoke to her new landlady last week she informed that at least a half dozen other families were scheduled to move in before the end of the summer, all of them with children. This was definitely a kid friendly neighborhood. And pet friendly as well. Bella and I had discussed a small dog, or a cat even. But we came to the decision of maybe a little later down the road.

Charlie and Emmett left around two. Emmett went back to his apartment that he shared with Rosalie off campus and Charlie got on the road for the three-hour drive back to Forks. He promised to try and visit us as often as possible, now that there was more space to move around in. And he even offered to bring Anthony's sandbox. But Bella told him to leave it in Forks so Anthony had something at Grandpa's house to play with during the summer.

I already planned on picking out one of those plastic bathing pools for Anthony, and a sprinkler.

We made BLTs for dinner and finished off a whole bag of chips between us. Anthony sat happily in his baby chair in front of the TV watching _Cars_ with us, doing his best to eat Spaghettios with a spoon and not make a mess. I couldn't believe how grown up he was at only fifteen months. And he was so independent. Bella took some profile shots of him in his chair. It had a removable tray so he could sit supported in the chair and not fall out.

Bella cuddled on the couch together after dinner while Anthony finished feeding himself with his fingers. The movie was about half finished, but we weren't really paying that much attention to it.

"So, I have something for you, and I don't want you to freak out when I give it to you, ok?" I said to Bella.

"That would depend on what it is." Bella responded.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small ring box. "It's not what you think it is." I opened the box to shower her the ring I had picked out. It was a simply silver band with a tiny diamond on top.

"It's Anthony's birthstone, and it matches the necklace I got you for your birthday." I took the ring out and held up Bella's right hand to slide the ring onto the third finger. "Someday?" I asked her.

"Someday," She promised me back, and leaned in to press her lips against mine.

**A/N: Ok, you're all being spoiled today with this double update. Momentous is now COMPLETE. I posted another Polyvore set so you could get an idea of the condo. Leave me some love!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Since you all asked so nicely, here is a sweet, little epilogue for Momentous. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I have been eating BLTs lately like nobody's business. I think I may have an addiction.**

**EPOV**

**6 Years Later**

I pulled into the complex where Bella and I had been living together permanently since I had graduated with my double major four years ago. It was after midnight and I had just finished with another shift at the hospital. I didn't want to wake Bella or Anthony, so I shut and locked the front door as quietly as possible and took my shoes off before going upstairs.

Thanks to all the summer courses I took in between semesters, I graduated a full year early and started medical school the following September. It took me another three years to finish my medical degree, which I will be receiving in a few weeks.

I started my residency a year early after I finished my rotations that I completed while taking classes. I knew at the time I was going to be completely useless at home, too tired to help with the everyday chores, but Bella has stood by me the whole ride through. I have one year left of my residency and at the end of it I'm planning to do a fellowship in pediatrics, specifically neonatology.

When Bella asked me why specifically that chosen sub-specialty, I explained it was because I hadn't been there for Anthony's birth. And while I knew it was not my fault, I still missed those early months of his life. I want to help newborn babies who come into this word too early and require that extra care.

In a few years after I finish my fellowship I hope to stay on at Harborview, if they'll offer me a position. I feel confident already in my skills as a medical practitioner, but I still have many years ahead of me.

Bella finished her degree after another two years and is working full time at Petals photo gallery. She's had a few shows over the years, and most of her photos have sold. When she first offered to pay for medical school for me, I outright said no. But Bella had a point in her argument, besides saving for a house and Anthony's future, what else could she do with the money from her photographs?

We've been talking about moving out of the condo into a house, and right now the timing would be right. After some research into the local neighborhoods and schools, we settled on one and are going to look at a few houses after my graduation.

Six years ago when I gave Bella her 'someday' ring, she knew I was asking her to marry me. But I hadn't gotten down on one knee to do it and actually say the words.

I went out recently and picked out a real ring. On a recent trip to visit my parents and Charlie I asked Bella's father for his permission and his response was typical Charlie, "What's taken you so long?"

I just laughed and thanked him.

~*~*~M~*~*~

Anthony woke me up the day of graduation, running into the room I shared with Bella shouting, "Daddy, daddy!" and jumped up on the bed, thankfully landing on my thighs.

"Good morning, little man. Where's mommy?"

"Making you a special breakfast. She said it's your special day today."

"Yes, yes it is. And guess what, you get to hang out with grandma and grandpa tonight, and then tomorrow grandpa Charlie is taking you fishing."

"Fishing!" Anthony exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup, all day. So long as you behave."

Anthony immediately sat down and I laughed.

"Who's hungry?" Bella asked as she walked in with a tray laden with breakfast for three.

"Me!" Anthony called out, raising his hand high into the air.

Bella set the tray down on the bed and handed Anthony his lion plate. "Little bites, please."

Anthony nodded and speared a piece of pancake with his fork. "Mm, chocolate chip, mommy. Yum!"

"Very good, Bells, thank you."

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you." Bella hugged me and pecked me sweetly on my mouth.

"Ew," Anthony stuck his tongue out at us making us both laugh loudly.

Bella recruited Anthony to help her clean the kitchen downstairs after breakfast while I showered and got dressed. I had picked out my clothes for today carefully. I knew it wasn't going to matter much since I would be buried underneath my heavy black gown, but I wanted to look professional nonetheless.

"What do you think?" I asked Bella as I walked down the stairs.

Bella looked up and actually had tears in her eyes. We both knew this day was a long one coming, but it was here. "That bad?" I teased, knowing the real reason why she was crying.

"No, you look very handsome." She reached up and fixed my tie. "There, perfect."

"Don't cry."

"But they're happy tears. You're mom is probably a mess. Which reminds me, they're going to be here soon. You need to get going."

"Do I smell cake?"

"Go!" Bella thrust my cap and gown at me that had been hanging in the hallway closet, and ushered me out the front door.

"Ok, ok. I get it. I know when I'm not wanted."

"I'll see you in a couple hours." She leaned up and kissed me. "Anthony come say bye to daddy."

Anthony came running from the living room and locked his arms around my neck as I crouched to hug him goodbye. "I'll see you in a little bit, buddy."

"Ok, daddy. Have fun."

"I will."

The actual ceremony was scheduled to begin at eleven and would last about two hours with a luncheon afterward. It wasn't required to go, but I wanted to make rounds with my professors for a few minutes. I knew my dad would want to talk with some of his past colleagues as well.

The ceremony this year was being held over at the main campus in the HUB. I peeked my head in to see all of the chairs set up and felt a wide smile stretch my face. In just a couple hours I would have my medical degree.

It was the end of another chapter in my life and the beginning of a new one.

All of the graduates were assembled in the common area outside the event room. I was corralled into the front of the line at the end of the Cs. I made sure my gown was straight and my tassel was on the correct side before I marched forward with the other medical graduates.

The speeches themselves were not terribly boring. This was my third graduation ceremony that I was sitting through since I turned eighteen, and the first one where I actually listened to the speeches. I applauded enthusiastically for one of my professors as he stepped down, and the dean of UW Medicine got up to begin the diploma ceremony.

When it was all said and done and we had thrown our caps into the air, I went off in search of my family. Bella came running at me and leapt into my arms before I had a chance to think.

"You did it, Dr. Cullen."

"I can't believe it's actually over."

"I can," Bella sighed. "That was one hell of a ride."

"Well, it's only going to get longer from here. Four more years."

"We'll make it through."

"Don't we always?" I tapped her nose and kissed her again. "Where's my little man?"

"Right here, daddy!" Anthony called. He was trying to pull my mom along as he ran to get to me. I scooped him up and my mom pulled out her camera to take a picture of the three of us together.

"Great job, son." My dad said, clapping my shoulder.

"I know I'm going to miss it, but at the same time I'm glad to see it go."

"The fun is just starting."

"Thanks, dad."

"How long would you two like to stay?" Esme asked, inquiring about the luncheon.

"Not long, we're driving up to Vancouver today." I reminded them, nodding at Bella. We had planned a short weekend trip to Vancouver a few months ago and lucked out when we found a booking for a small cabin that was available this weekend.

"So an hour?" My dad asked, already walking away to talk to a few doctors he knew.

"An hour is fine."

"Lets get something to eat." Bella said happily. She took Anthony's hand in one of hers and mine in the other.

I stopped and talked with some of my former classmates and professors. Bella snapped a ton of photos. I scrolled through her camera on the way back to our condo. "I can't believe I actually know all of these people."

"Have you worked with any of them?" Bella asked.

"I did rotations with Garrett. And I think Kate is joining me in residency for the next year. She just got married so don't worry about that." I said to Bella. I knew she wasn't the jealous type, I was only teasing.

"I miss Anthony already." Bella sighed.

I looked into the back seat at Anthony's empty booster. My mom and dad had taken him when we left the luncheon. Tonight they were going to a movie in Port Angeles after dinner.

"You'll see him on Monday."

"It feels like such a long way away."

I reached over the center console and too Bella's hand in mine. "No worries,"

"No worries," Bella repeated. "Let's have a great weekend."

~*~*~M~*~*~

**4 Years Later**

When Bella first told me that weekend that she was pregnant, my immediate reaction was to panic. Not because of the baby, but because I hadn't proposed yet and I didn't want her to think I was doing it because she was pregnant. But then when I went to get the ring Bella didn't act surprised as I got down on one knee in front of her.

She had known this was coming for a long time and suspected I would be doing it that weekend. We got married a few months after our daughter, Chelsea, was born. Bella went into labor in the middle of the night unexpectedly and we had a few minutes of panic trying to figure out who would take care of Anthony. I called Jasper and he and Alice came over right away. I called my parents on the way to the hospital, and then called Charlie. He was in the middle of an overnight shift at the station, but he found cover and rushed into Seattle as fast as he could.

Chelsea was born in the late morning on January 10, 2020. Bella and I both turned 26 that year. Anthony turned eight and started third grade.

I'll never forget his reaction to seeing his baby sister for the first time.

My mom had brought him by the hospital around eight in the morning because he had been begging to see his mommy. Anthony was petrified that something was wrong with Bella, and needed to see her.

He was allowed into the room for a little while, and once he saw that Bella was all right, his fears were assuaged for the time being and he waited out in the sitting area of the maternity ward with my parents and Charlie. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all came by as well, but not until the following day.

I was so thankful that I got to be with Bella in the room this time around. I held her hand the whole time and encouraged her through her contractions until our daughter came into the world screaming.

I sat with Bella while we waited for her to be cleaned up. When our nurse came over with the little, pink bundle in her arms Bella let me hold our newborn baby first. "So this is what it feels like?" I asked, supporting Chelsea's weight in my arms.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Bella smiled, watching me with our daughter for the first time.

"I don't want to let her go."

"You don't have to. That's the best part."

We sat there for a few minutes gazing in wonder at our little girl. She yawned and opened her eyes for a brief moment and we saw that she had the same green eyes as mine.

"What color do you think her hair will be?" I asked, stroking the faint down on top of my daughter's head.

"I don't know. I'm hoping she'll have your hair, too."

"Do you think her eyes will cool?"

"Possibly. I could see them becoming more hazel, as she gets older. But she's beautiful no matter what."

I handed Chelsea to Bella very gently and went out to get Anthony. Bella fixed herself so she was sitting up in bed when he came in. "Time to meet your baby sister." I said, holding his hand as we walked in. "Be very gentle." I lifted Anthony onto the bed and let him approach Chelsea on his own.

"She's so tiny." Anthony observed. "Will she always be so tiny?"

"No, she'll get bigger as she gets older, just like you. But its your job to help take care of her, too, little man. I'm depending on you. Will you help take care of your little sister?"

Anthony nodded his head. "Can I touch her?"

"Of course, but be very gentle." Bella sat up a little more and Anthony came a little closer. Bella rested Chelsea in her lap and Anthony reached out to take her tiny hand.

"Hi, I'm your big brother. I think you're the prettiest little sister ever."

Chelsea yawned again and opened her eyes fully. When she saw Anthony I swear I thought the corner of her lip turned up into a smile. Anthony giggled and leaned down to kiss Chelsea on her forehead. It was the sweetest moment we shared as a family.

And now four years later I've completed my fellowship, just a week shy of my 29th birthday. Bella and I have been married three years, Anthony is eleven now and just finishing up fifth grade. Chelsea turned three back in January. Bella and I picked out a house relatively quickly after my med school graduation and moved in to it the summer before Chelsea was born.

We now lived in a nice suburban neighborhood outside of Seattle in a two-story colonial with a huge backyard. After Chelsea turned one we got a Labrador puppy, now two years old, named Jack. He's essentially our third child. Bella and I have talked about having another baby, but the idea is on hold for now.

After Chelsea was born Bella made the decision to go back to school and take some business classes. She wasn't looking for a second degree, just a basic knowledge. She's since opened her own small photo gallery. Right now she's bringing in breakout artists trying to get their work out there. She left Petals after six years of working there, and brought with her a good friend she had made. Her name was Mina, and she was a recognized photographer from England.

Mina stayed on with Bella for the first year and then traveled back to her home in London. She helped Bella get on her feet and establish good connections within Seattle and the surrounding area. Bella features a lot of her own work in the gallery, mostly photographs of our children, but she has recently gotten back into still-life photography.

Upon the completion of my fellowship I was offered a permanent position in the NICU at Harborview, providing intensive care for prematurely born infants. When I came home with the news last week, Bella leapt on me with joy. I was going to be pulling long hours for some time as I got adjusted, but I knew in the end it was all going to be worth it.

"So now you get to do what you've always wanted." Bella whispered to me in the dark on the night of my birthday.

"I've been doing what I want to do for many years now, Bella. And that's being with you and our family, together."

**A/N: I tried to get this out over the weekend, but I had no idea what I wanted to say in this epilogue, and wound up rewriting it twice. So here it ends. Let me know what you all think. **


End file.
